


BABY

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, GTOP, Humor, M/M, Romance, past jaetop relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun Choi is a very successful salon owner/stylist. He's very unsuccessful in love however. Except of course with Baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THIS TIME I MEAN IT

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AFF. I hope you enjoy it.

Seunghyun stormed into his salon clutching his phone in one hand and his Japanese chin, Baby, in his other. "Yeah well fuck you Jaejoong! I never want to see you again as long as I live! You can pick up your stuff on the front lawn anytime you like!" 

He disconnected the call and placed the dog onto the ground. "Daddy's sorry Baby. I didn't mean to shout in front of you." He led the dog over to his receptionist, Seungri. "Seungri... do me a favor and get Baby a mineral water. She's stressed." 

Seungri stood up to fetch it. "Right away Seunghyun. Are you alright? You look a little stressed yourself." Seunghyun exhaled. "I will be, thank you. I've finally just ended it for good with Jaejoong." 

Seungri sighed. "Oh... that's... great." Seunghyun eyed him as he looked over his appointment book. "Why do you sound so skeptical? I tossed his shit right out onto the front lawn."

He bent down to pick up his dog. "Baby even took a good long piss on it for me. Didn't you precious?" Soohyuk, one of the stylists in the salon wandered over. "Did I just hear you say that you kicked Jaejoong out... again?" 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "This time it's permanent. I'm sick of him fucking other people. I'm through with that prick." He looked at his dog's face. "Right Baby? Daddy doesn't need that asshole anymore." 

Youngbae, another stylist approached them. "You say that now, but in a few days when you get lonely..." Soohyuk smirked. "And horny." Youngbae nodded. "Same thing. You'll be calling him... crying for him to come back. It happens every time." 

Seunghyun gasped. "I will not! I'm moving on... I'm... Im... going for the next eligible bachelor who walks in this door. I won't sit around and wait to get... lonely." He stood up and kissed Baby's lips. "Daddy is looking for action." 

Soohyuk leaned over to Youngbae. "My money's on him sleeping with Baby and calling Jaejoong in two days." Youngbae snorted. "I say three... he's got some resolve this time." 

As the day wore on, they had many eligible bachelors who made their way into the salon. Seunghyun made not one move on any of them. He did, however have a few more heated arguments with Jaejoong over the phone. 

Seunghyun salon, TOPstyle, was extremely popular and always busy. He only hired male stylists because he found they appealed to both the women and men who came there. His philosophy was... any man uncomfortable with a male stylist could damn well go to a barber shop instead.

Many people waited weeks or even over a month for Seunghyun to style their hair himself. He'd gotten so popular that he'd stopped taking new clients unless it was through referrals. He made an exceedingly good living and suffice to say that Jaejoong Kim was never wanting for anything while he was living with him. 

"Seungri... how many more clients do I have? I'm getting tired." Seungri looked the book over. "Just two. Shall I grab you a latte next door to pick you up?" Seunghyun nodded, smiling. "Thanks. Grab one for everyone too. Oh... and get Baby a snack. She adores their chicken salad. Tell them it's for her, they'll make it fresh." 

Seungri nodded. "Will do. Your up do is here and then it's just Jiyong Kwon..." Seunghyun stopped him. "Who the fuck is that? Seungri... I don't do new clients... you know this." The receptionist sighed. "Yes, but he's a referral." 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "From?" Seungri smiled. "Bom Park. Shall I go now?" The salon owner's eyes widened in shock. "Seungri no! Call him and cancel... I can't... no... just no!" Seungri looked just as surprised. Bom had been coming to the salon for years. She was friendly with Seunghyun. Why would this freak him out so much?" 

Seungri reached for the phone. "What should I tell him?" Seunghyun shook his head, clearly disturbed. "I don't know... that's your job. Just don't let him come here." The receptionist nodded. "It's ringing." 

Both Seunghyun and Seungri looked at the doorway when an attractive man walked in, answering his phone. "Hello." Seungri panicked. "Uh... Jiyong Kwon?" Jiyong looked over at him, an inquisitive look on his face. "Seungri smiled awkwardly. "Hi... sorry. Just checking to see if you were coming in." 

Jiyong nodded. "Oh... well yeah obviously." Seunghyun sighed and went to style his next client, Baby at his heels. 

Jiyong sat waiting for his appointment to start. Bom had told him not to worry if Seunghyun ran a tad late. He liked to give each client all the attention that they deserved and sometimes that meant going over the time limit a bit. Finally he was led over to the sink by a boy who introduced himself as Bobby where he was shampooed, conditioned and once again led to Seunghyun's station. 

Seunghyun approached him, small black and white dog in his arms. "Hello, I'm Seunghyun Choi. Welcome to TOPstyle. Sorry that you've been waiting so long. The young girl before you was going to her first dance and was nervous about... a lot of things."

Jiyong nodded. "It's okay, Bom told me that sometimes you fall behind." Seunghyun stiffened. "I didn't fall behind... I was being human. So... what are you here for? A cut I assume." Jiyong frowned. "No... actually Bom told me how good you are with color."

Seunghyun placed Baby on her plush bed. "Well... it seems that you know all about me already. How nice. So what color would you like? Red like Bom?" Jiyong furrowed his brow. "No... have I offended you somehow?" 

The stylist exhaled. "No... look I'm sorry. I'm sure you must know all about Bom and Jaejoong. I shouldn't take it out on you though." Jiyong looked surprised. "Wait... Jaejoong was your...oh my god... I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Seunghyun leaned back against his counter. "So you mean that you didn't know that Jaejoong and I were together?" Jiyong shook his head. "No... I work with Bom and she kept talking about what a great stylist you were. Then she got me the appointment. I'm so sorry. I can leave." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I'm sorry too. I was behaving like an ass. I'll tell you what... I'll do your hair for free to make it up to you." Jiyong rapidly shook his head. "I couldn't accept. No... It's too much." The stylist began running his fingers through Jiyong's hair. "No... I insist." 

Jiyong smiled at their reflection in the mirror. "Only if I can take you for a drink." Seunghyun smirked. "Are you hitting on me?" Jiyong stammered. "Wh... what? No... no way." The stylist shrugged. "Too bad... you are kind of cute. Baby thinks so too." 

Jiyong looked up at him. "Baby?" Seunghyun nodded, bending down to scoop up his dog and place her on Jiyong's lap. "Meet Baby. She's an excellent judge of character." Jiyong automatically moved to pet her head as she snuggled up in his lap. "What a sweetie." 

Seunghyun licked his lips not looking at Baby but Jiyong. "I agree. Sweet enough to eat. Now let's get this hair of yours done. I'm feeling very thirsty suddenly."

"Wow... I really love it. It looks so different." Seunghyun smiled behind Jiyong in the styling chair. "I'm so glad. You look even hotter now than when you first came in. Very sexy." Jiyong blushed. "Oh... well..."

Seunghyun put his hands on his shoulders. "I'm serious... Soohyuk... doesn't he look delicious?" Soohyuk stepped over. "Yummy... totally edible. I'd take a bite." Seunghyun glared at him. "Don't you have a client?" 

Soohyuk shook his head. "No actually I'm all done for the day." Youngbae stepped over, blow dryer in hand. "Hey... nice look. You should hit a club and show it off." Seunghyun side eyed him. "You should put a shirt on and fuck off." 

Jiyong stood up and placed Baby back onto her bed. "So... I guess I'll see you later?" Seunghyun nodded. "7:00. I'll be there." 

Seunghyun sat in the lounge at the Ritz Carlton Hotel sipping a glass of pinot noir, Baby in his lap. "Daddy's very nervous Baby. He hasn't been out with anyone but that asshole in a long time. What if he isn't really interested in Daddy? What if he was just being polite? What if he doesn't even show up? That's it... we're leaving. Come on Baby. Daddy will run us a nice bath when we get home." 

He stood to leave and walked right into Jiyong. "Do you really bathe with your dog?" Seunghyun blinked at him and shrugged. "Doesn't everybody?" Jiyong chuckled. "No." He gestured to the seat and pulled it out for Seunghyun to sit back down in. "Take for instance... me. I've got a sharpei and I don't think he'd like getting in the tub with me." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Well Baby likes lounging in the tub with me." Jiyong raised his brows. "I can't blame her, that does sound like fun." The stylist took a drink of wine. "God... you're flirting with me." 

Jiyong took a sip of his beer. "Do you want me to stop? Is it making you uncomfortable?" Seunghyun shook his head and finished off his wine. "No... I like it." Jiyong smiled, leaning closer. "Then you're gonna love this." Seunghyun gasped at the hand on his thigh and he clutched Baby all the tighter. 

"Tell me... do you think that she can be alone for oh... say an hour or so?" Seunghyun stared at him. "Why would she need to be a...oh!" Jiyong had moved his hand to Seunghyun's crotch and squeezed. "I've rented a room. You interested?" 

Seunghyun's mind was swirling. "P... pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Jiyong sat back, removing his hand. "We can just have a drink and talk... if you want." The stylist shook his head. "N... no. I want... I want you." 

They got up to the room without incident, although Seunghyun did fret over Baby somewhat. Jiyong opened the bathroom door. "Baby will be fine in here. It's just for an hour or so." Seunghyun frowned at the tile flooring. "It looks so cold. Her poor little feet."

Jiyong bit his lip and counted to ten. "Do you want her to have the bed and us go in the bathroom?" Seunghyun's face brightened. "Really? That sounds better." He picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Daddy will be back... just relax. Don't listen." 

He switched the TV on and looked at Jiyong. "Muffles the sound." Jiyong blinked at him, dumbfounded. "I figured." He gestured to the bathroom. "Shall we?" Seunghyun nodded and with one more glance at Baby he followed Jiyong. "She loves that show." 

Jiyong quirked a brow. "Come again?" Seunghyun gestured to the bedroom. "Baby... she loves Say Yes To The Dress." Jiyong smiled. "I'm sure she does. So... you're a very sexy man, Seunghyun." Seunghyun flushed. "Thank you. Coming from such a hottie... well..." 

Jiyong leaned in and captured his lips and pressed against him. "You wanna shower since we're in here?" Seunghyun smiled and nodded. "Sounds good... I wanna soap you up. Your body is amazing." 

Soon they were under the spay, pressed together and kissing wildly. "Seunghyun... you're so sexy... any man would be lucky to have you." The stylist moaned as Jiyong stroked his cock. " oh god... I love the way you're touching me."

Jiyong ran his fingers up and down the crease Seunghyun's ass. "Can I?" Seunghyun nodded. "Fuck yes... I want you so badly." Jiyong's first finger breached his hole in one swift motion and the stylist groaned at the feeling. As finger after finger entered him, he began to press back, desperate for more friction. Jiyong scissored and crooked his fingers until he found that one spot that made the stylist scream out in ecstasy. "Fuck... oh fuck.... please..." 

Jiyong pulled his fingers out, turned the water off and pulled them both out of the shower. He dragged Seunghyun back into the bedroom, grabbed the pillows off the bed, gently placed Baby upon them and then turned back to the stunned stylist. 

Jiyong opened his mouth to speak, but was pushed back onto the bed with force by Seunghyun who then crawled up to straddle him. "You're not mad?" The stylist shook his head as he tore open a condom, rolled it on Jiyong's dripping cock and sunk down upon it. "Oh... fuck... you took care of Baby.... and now.... fuck... now you can take care of me." 

The stylist began riding him, grinding and bucking on his cock at a steady pace. Jiyong watched him, fascinated with the way he moved. Finally he began bucking up underneath him and gripped Seunghyun's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusting. 

"Oh fuck... Ji... Jiyong... I'm gonna... fuck... I'm... fuuuck!" Jiyong felt his ass clamping down on him and he thrusted up as hard as he could, releasing with a groan and filling the condom to the brim. 

Seunghyun collapsed on top of him, giggling as Baby snuggled up by their heads. "There's my sweet Baby. Daddy loves you so much." Jiyong couldn't help smiling at them either. 

The next day, Seunghyun was decidedly more chipper in the salon. A delivery man brought him two dozen long stem red roses which Seungri brought to his station with a frown. "What's wrong Seungri? Jealous?" 

Seungri shook his head. "No... it's just whenever you get flowers here it means that you're taking Jaejoong back." Seunghyun pulled out the card. "To Seunghyun. Last night was wonderful. Looking forward to tonight."

Seunghyun sighed and showed the flowers to his client and then to Baby. "Put these in water please Seungri. I believe I have a date tonight." 

Youngbae and Soohyuk stood in the back of the salon. "Hey... did you pay that guy for a second date?" Youngbae shook his head. "Nah man. He was only supposed to take him out... make him feel better about himself. What the hell do you think happened?" 

Soohyuk frowned. "I don't know, but the boss has expensive taste, not to mention Baby. I am not footing this bill." Youngbae's phone signaled a text. Deal is off. He's too nice to be paid to date.


	2. THE UGLY TRUTH

Seungri sat at his desk typing on his computer. Not only was he the receptionist at TOPstyle, but he was basically in charge of ordering their products and making sure that the salon ran smoothly. He was, in essence, Seunghyun's right hand man and he took his job very seriously. 

That's why when Jaejoong walked in at 1:10 and eyed the two dozen roses sitting at the reception desk with contempt he leapt into action. "Can I help you?" Jaejoong glared at him. "Cut the shit Seungri, where is he?" 

Seungri pursed his lips. "If you're referring to Seunghyun, he's otherwise engaged at the moment." Jaejoong pulled out his phone and noted the time. "He's in the back watching Days of Our Lives, isn't he?" 

Seungri tried to protest, but Jaejoong just rolled his eyes. "I think I know my own boyfriend pretty well. I'm going back there." 

Jaejoong found Seunghyun sitting on a small couch, Baby on his lap as he ate a salad. Soohyuk was also there and both stylists attention was riveted to the television screen. "Oh my fucking god... she did not just say that to her face! What a bitch!" 

Seunghyun giggled. "Oh please... she's a total slut... she deserved every word!" Jaejoong cleared his throat and the two men turned to look at him. Soohyk muttering. "Speaking of total sluts." 

Jaejoong gave him a hard look. "Would you mind? I'd like a word with my boyfriend." Soohyuk looked at Seunghyun who had stood up to toss his plate away. "It's okay Hyuk. You go watch out in reception and fill me in later."

Once they were alone Jaejoong smiled at Seunghyun. "I missed you last night." Seunghyun frowned. "Really? Why... did Bom have her period or something?" Jaejoong sighed. "Come on doll... you know that was a one time thing. I'm not interested in her... or anyone else. Just you." 

Seunghyun scoffed, clutching Baby close. "I've heard it all before and I don't believe it. I'm through with you. I told you, we're over." Jaejoong chuckled and slid up close, running his hand down the stylist's cheek. "You and I both know that's not even close to true."

Seunghyun stormed out of the back room to get some distance from him. "I... I... said it yesterday and I mean it today... I never want to see you again!" Jaejoong followed him out into the salon. "Come on doll... you know you're gonna forgive me... let's just put off the inevitable and makeup."

Seunghyun was shaking. "No! I'm sick of your shit, Jaejoong! Now get the fuck out!" Seungri leaned over to Soohyk who was watching the fight with interest. "Should we do something?" The dark haired stylist shook his head. "Not yet... now shhh... this is better than Days." 

Seunghyun walked behind the reception desk and scowled at Jaejoong. "Please leave, you're upsetting Baby." Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you cared more about my needs and less about that bag of fur, I wouldn't wander! Did you ever think of that?!" 

Seunghyun gasped. "How dare you! You apologize to Baby this instance! I knew you were low, but to stoop to insulting an innocent, sweet creature. You should be fucking ashamed of yourself!" 

Jaejoong scoffed. "You think you can find someone to put up with your diva fucking bullshit better than me? You're crazy! You're lucky to have me, you crazy bitch!" Seunghyun glared at his ex. "Fuck you! I'm desirable! Look asshole..." He pointed to the roses on Seungri's desk. "these came for me just this morning." 

Jaejoong smirked at the flowers. "Oh yeah? Who are they from? The Paul Mitchell rep trying to get you to sell their line?" Seunghyun sat down in Seungri's chair, stroking Baby's fur nonchalantly. "As a matter of fact, no there not. There from the guy I fucked last night. The guy with the cock that was waaaay bigger than yours." 

Jaejoong saw red and he lunged across the reception desk. "You fucking slut! I'll kill you and that son of bitch who touched you!" Soohyuk grabbed Seungri by the arm. "Oh fuck! Now... we need to do something now!" 

It took all of Soohyuk's and Seungri's strength to pull Jaejoong off of the screaming Seunghyun. The salon owner was trembling, but his eyes flashed as he faced his ex. "You colossal prick! You fucking hypocrite! You fuck half the state and I sleep with one guy after we break up and you... you fucking asshole! I fucking hate you!" 

Jaejoong sneered at him. "You slut... can't believe you went out and boned some guy when my side of the bed wasn't even cold." Seunghyun frowned at him. "Fuck you Jaejoong.... your side of the bed was always cold... you were never in it." 

Seungri and Soohyuk led him to the door and Seunghyun called out to him. "Tell Bom I said thank you." Jaejoong glared at him. "What for?" The stylist exhaled. "It's ironic really... the guy she referred to me... well he's the guy I ended up..." 

Jaejoong took a step back into the salon, strange look upon his face. "Hold on. The guy you fucked knows Bom?" Seunghyun nodded. "Small world." Jaejoong laughed. "I take it back... you're not a slut after all. You are a stupid bitch though. Oh and if I'd known you paid for sex, I wouldn't have gotten quite so angry." 

Soohyuk started shoving Jaejoong out the door. "You should leave... you've upset Seunghyun enough... not to mention Baby. Look... I think she's shedding." Seunghyun looked down at his dog, panicked. "She's not shedding. Wait... I didn't pay Jiyong to sleep with me. What are you talking about?" 

Jaejoong smirked. "Bom runs an escort service. I'll see you later doll." He shook his phone for emphasis. "I'll expect to hear from you." He blew a kiss to the stylist and was out the door. Seunghyun stood there in shock. "Seungri? Is that true? Does Bom run an escort service?" Seungri stammered. "Seung... Seunghyun I don't know what all of our clients do for a living." 

Seunghyun blinked several times. "I thought she told me she was in personal home services. I thought she had a maid service. Oh my god... no wonder he was so eager to sleep with me, it's his job. Wait... I didn't pay him...." 

Youngbae entered the shop back from lunch. "Hey... anything happen while I was gone?" Seunghyun looked at him. "If I didn't pay him who did?" Youngbae raised a brow. "What are we talking about?" 

Seungri nervously answered. "Jaejoong just informed Seunghyun that his date last night was a male escort." Youngbae's mouth fell open. "Oh... I need to check my book... I'm so busy..." Seunghyun gasped. "Oh my god! It was you three!" 

Soohyuk looked innocent and scoffed. "What? Why would we..." Seunghyun shook his head rapidly. "No... no... no... don't even try to fucking deny it. I know it was you three. It had to be. Who else would it be?" Youngbae approached him cautiously. " Seunghyun... listen... we were only trying to help." 

Seunghyun nodded, fire in his eyes. "You assumed no one would want me so you paid someone to pretend. I get it. I feel so fucking stupid right now." Soohyuk came forward next. "No... We were just trying to give your confidence a boost. Jaejoong has brought you down for so long, we wanted to pick you up." 

Seunghyun frowned. "So you thought paying some prostitute to fuck me would do it? Thanks, you guys are so fucking sweet. Seungri... cancel the rest of my day... Baby and I aren't feeling so well. Jaejoong is right... I am a stupid bitch." 

"Yes Seungri... I'll forgive you if you let me get off the fucking phone. I realize that it was the other two and not you. Yes, I still love you. If you were gay you'd be perfect. Look... I just gave Baby and I a pedicure and I'm about to give myself a yogurt facial while I wait for my take away Chinese to arrive. I'll see you tomorrow ... Love you." 

Seunghyun applied the yogurt to his face and tied his short silk robe tighter. Walking on the heels of his feet as he headed to his living room to wait for his food. "This is better this way, Baby. You and daddy just relaxing together. Just being ourselves." 

When his doorbell rang he grabbed his cash and opened the door, screaming when he saw Jiyong standing there instead of Minho his regular deliver boy. He slammed the door in the escorts face and leaned against the inside of it, breathing like he'd run a marathon. 

Jiyong rang the bell again and added a knock as well. Seunghyun ran for his kitchen and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. He was an escort, yes... but he was still smoking hot. He returned to the door and opened it a crack. "What are you doing here?" 

Jiyong peeked in at him. "We have a date, remember?" Seunghyun frowned. "Sorry... this account is closed. Find someone else to escort." He slammed the door. Jiyong rang the bell again. "I've got your Chinese food, in case you're interested." 

Seunghyun frowned as his stomach growled. "Just leave it and go away." Jiyong sighed. "Come on Seunghyun... let's talk. I mean it... I'm off the clock I promise." The stylist fought an internal war with himself, but ultimately hunger prevailed and he allowed Jiyong inside. 

"I'm only letting you in because you're holding my food ransom so no funny business, understand?" Jiyong nodded. "No problem. You think you should maybe put something on? Not that I don't like the view of you in that silk robe."

Seunghyun gasped. "Fuck... I forgot what I was wearing. Wait here... I'll be back." While he waited, Jiyong pulled out the food and set the table. Seunghyun returned in a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. "Thanks for getting the food ready. I've had a stressful day." 

Jiyong nodded. "I didn't know what you'd want to drink. I noticed you've got wine and beer." Seunghyun sighed. "The beer's Jaejoong's. Help yourself if you like. I'm having wine I guess." Jiyong sighed. "Seunghyun I just want you to know that I wanted to go out with you, I still do." 

Seunghyun snorted. "Of course... what's the going rate for fucking a pathetic asshole like me?" Jiyong shook his head. "You're so not pathetic. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you." Seunghyun nodded, tone acid. "Oh sure... if the price was right. I've been thinking... what's the harm in this? How much for a good fuck? I'll pay you this time... what's your rate?" 

Jiyong threw his napkin down. "Just fucking stop!" Seunghyun laughed. "Oh... I'm sorry. Did I offend you? Is that not how I'm supposed to ask you about your rates? Do you carry a list? Head... $300, eating out... $500, fucking... $1,000." 

Jiyong stood up, angry. "Why are you being such an asshole about this?" Seunghyun scoffed. "I'm being an asshole? You know what... fuck you! Get your fucking gigolo ass out of my house... NOW!" 

Seunghyun opened his front door and pointed for emphasis. Jiyong huffed. "Fine with me! Good bye Seunghyun!" The stylist turned his nose up. "Fuck you!" Just as he was about to slam the door Baby decided to leap from his arms and run out the door.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Baby... oh my god... come to daddy now!" The dog looked back at him briefly and then kept running. Seunghyun clutched his chest and started running after her. "Baby! Daddy's sorry! I didn't mean to yell! Please come back!" 

Jiyong was almost at his car when he saw the dog running by. He grabbed her just as Seunghyun ran up. "Baby... oh my god... you scared daddy to death!" Jiyong handed her over and Seunghyun fawned over her. "She's not hurt is she?" 

Jiyong shook her head. "She seems fine. Good night Seunghyun." Seunghyun bit his lip. "Jiyong... thank you for saving Baby. Would you like to come back in... for dinner I mean?" Jiyong tilted his head. "Are you sure?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "Yes... Baby wants you to... and... and so do I."


	3. HARMLESS FLIRTATIONS?

Soohyuk eyed his boss as he worked on a client. He seemed alright, but Seunghyun was good at masking his emotions. He knew that clients wanted to bitch about their own problems, not hear about his. Stylists were like bartenders, they worked for tips and part of that was listening skills.

The women loved him because he praised and fawned all over them, giving them beauty tips and agreeing with them when they bitched about their lazy ass husbands. The men, whether gay or straight also loved him. He could talk about any subject and always told everyone how good they looked. 

He was just a people person in general. Unless of course you pissed him off or hurt his fragile feelings. Then it was hell trying to get back into his good graces. Seungri approached his boss. "Seunghyun, do you want me to run out and get you lunch? It's getting close to Days." 

Seunghyun applied styling product to the young woman's hair who was occupying his chair at the moment. "No thank you, Seungri. I've got plans today for lunch." Youngbae looked over at him from his station. "You're going out?" 

The salon owner nodded. "Mmm hmm." Soohyuk blinked at him. "What about Days?" Seunghyun checked the balance of the cut he'd just given. "Oh... DVR it for me please." Then to his client. "You're all set. You look gorgeous." She smiled and thanked him, giving him a hug.

Seunghyun headed over to Seungri and handed Baby to him. "Seungri, hold Baby while I go take a piss and freshen up. Jesus... I think that latte I got this morning was full fat instead of nonfat. I feel so fucking bloated right now. Ugh... just gross." When he disappeared into the back Soohyuk pounced on Seungri. "Who's he having lunch with? Is it Jaejoong?" 

Seungri shook his head. "I don't know... I thought he was staying in." Seunghyun returned and picked up Baby. "Did you miss daddy?" Soohyuk cleared his throat. "So... where are you going?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Sushi I think." 

Youngbae sat in his chair. "With the Paul Mitchell rep?" Soohyuk smirked. "Oh... he's got a really nice ass... too bad he's married." Youngbae chuckled. "and straight." Seunghyun huffed. "Is that the only lunch date you think I can get? A product rep?" 

Youngbae shook his head. "No, but you never leave during Days. Unless it's..." Soohyuk frowned, tone flat. "Jaejoong." Seunghyun pulled Baby closer to himself. "So if it's not a product rep it's my despicable ex, is that it?"

Seungri leaned forward onto his desk. "Why don't you just tell us who it is." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "It's really none of your damn business who I go out with.... but if you're going to harangue me to death... it's Jiyong. Satisfied?" 

Soohyuk's eyes bugged out. "The prostitute?! You're having lunch with the prostitute? Why? It's just like dating Jaejoong again only this guy gets paid for who he bangs on the side." Seunghyun glared at him. "Don't you have a show to record?" 

Youngbae stood up. "I think what Soohyuk meant was..." Seunghyun shook his head. "I know what he meant. Fuck you all... stop judging my life." Jiyong walked in at that moment, feeling the tension. Seungri, ever the peacemaker smiled at him. "Hi... nice to see you again." 

Seunghyun squeezed Seungri's shoulder on his way by. Jiyong raised both brows at Seunghyun. "You ready to go?" The stylist nodded. "Yes... I'm starving." Jiyong smiled. "You're always so hungry when I see you. You should eat more I think." 

Seunghyun frowned. "I eat plenty... probably too much." Jiyong opened his car door for him. "You look pretty good to me." He hopped into the drivers side. "I don't recall you having anything to worry about." Seunghyun bit his lip, smiling shyly. "Stop flirting with me. I told you... we're only friends." 

Jiyong pulled into a parking spot. "Oh? Friends don't compliment each other? Go on... you try it. Say something nice about me." Seunghyun smirked a bit at him. "Your hair is fucking amazing... I just love it." Jiyong chuckled and got out of the car. "Touché... you're funny. I like that." 

They sat in a booth, Jiyong on one side and Seunghyun and Baby on the other. "So... you bring her everywhere with you and no one complains?" The stylist swallowed the unagi in his mouth and nodded. "Some people give me shit, but Baby is my certified therapy dog so they have to allow her everywhere." 

Jiyong raised a brow. "She's what?" Seunghyun took a sip of tea. "She's my therapy dog. I've got a doctor's note and a certificate to prove it. Where I go, she goes. Used to fucking piss Jaejoong off so badly." 

Jiyong frowned. "Why? She doesn't cause any trouble? She's such a sweet dog." Seunghyun nodded, glancing at his precious Baby and smiling. "Right? She's an angel and I fall to absolute pieces if she's not with me. He never understood. He's such a selfish prick." 

Jiyong sighed. "I'm sorry that he treated you badly. Not all men are like that though. Some men are considerate and actually like dogs." Seunghyun chuckled. "Jiyong... I like you... more than I should... but we need to be friends. Alright?" 

Jiyong picked up a piece of rainbow roll and fed it to Seunghyun. "No problem.... friend." 

When Jiyong walked Seunghyun back to the salon after lunch the staff tried to appear as if they weren't looking, but Seunghyun knew damn well that they were. He pulled Jiyong in for a hug. "It was fun... thanks." Jiyong smiled and kissed his cheek. "We'll talk soon, friend." 

Seunghyun watched him leave, waving Baby's little paw when Jiyong turned to smile at him. He kissed her head and turned to the reception area. "Ready Cindy? I hope you weren't waiting long." The woman smiled. "No... it's fine. New boyfriend Seunghyun?" 

He led her back to the sink. "No... he's just a good friend." She nodded, leaning back for Bobby to shampoo her. "He's awfully attractive." Seunghyun leaned against the wall, smiling. "He is, not to mention super hot between the sheets." 

Bobby paused in his shampooing and both he and Cindy looked over at Seunghyun. She blinked at him. "I thought you said you were only friends." He winked at her. "We are... now. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bobby you be gentle now." 

Soohyuk approached him. "I taped Days." Seunghyun didn't even glance at him. "Good for you." Youngbae tried next. "You're gonna be shocked when you see who the father is." The salon owner pulled out his sheers and looked at Seungri. "Seungri... turn the music up please. There's an unpleasant droning in the salon that's fucking annoying me." 

"Jiyong... it's Sunday... I don't get up early for my mother on Sunday's. Why should I even think about getting up for you?" Jiyong playfully commented through the phone line. "Is that flirting I hear?" Seunghyun gasped. "What? No... oh fuck you... you know what I meant!" 

It was Saturday night and the stylist was exhausted from his long week at the salon. He was currently lying on his couch with Baby in his lap as he surfed the television channels. Jiyong chuckled. "Come on... there's someone I want you to meet." 

Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "Who?" Jiyong teased. "It's a surprise, but you'll like it... I promise. I'll even buy you brunch so you don't collapse from hunger." Seunghyun bit his lip, smiling. "Jesus... you make me sound like a fucking pig. I can not eat you know... I don't have to constantly stuff my face." 

Jiyong was smiling too. "Oh I know. I just like to watch you eat... it's sexy." Seunghyun raised an eyebrow, shocked and started waving his hand in front of his rapidly overheating face. "You there? Hello... Seunghyun?" The stylist cleared his throat. "I'm... I'm here. I thought we said no flirting?" 

Jiyong chuckled. "Oh that? That wasn't flirting. That was one friend giving another friend a compliment." Seunghyun sat up, flushed. "Really? You like to watch all your friends eat then?" Jiyong smirked. "No... not all of them, just the sexy ones... like you. So... you want me to pick you up?" 

Seunghyun licked his lips. "No. I'll meet you there. Just tell me when and where." When he hung up the phone he flopped back down onto his couch. "Jesus Baby... I think daddy might be in over his head." 

The next morning at 10:00 Seunghyun and Baby made their way through the park. He was dressed in what he considered to be casual, but still nice attire. He didn't want it to be a date, but still he wanted to look his best.

He spotted Jiyong at the designated meeting place and he smiled. He really was good looking and very nice as well. He reminded himself that this was not a date. They were friends only... nothing more. No matter how smoking hot the other man was or how much he wanted to kiss him right now.

"Hey... you made it. So glad you got up for me." Seunghyun side eyed him, smiling despite himself. "That's enough of that... where's this... oh my god... is this Gaho?" Jiyong nodded as Seunghyun bent down to pet the sharpei. 

"Hello... how are you beautiful boy? Jiyong told me about you, but he didn't say you were such a cutie. I'm Seunghyun... can we be friends?" Gaho sniffed him and wagged his tail. Jiyong smiled. "He likes you. He's also a good judge of character." 

Seunghyun looked up at him, big smile on his face. "He's gorgeous Jiyong... he really is." Jiyong crouched down beside him. "Thanks, but I think someone's getting jealous." Seunghyun looked over at Baby and scooped her up. "No Baby... daddy loves you the best... always." 

Jiyong chuckled. "I meant me, but that's cute." Seunghyun flushed. "Jiyong... we're..." Jiyong stood up beside him, hand resting on the small of Seunghyun's back. "Just friends, I know. It's just that we've been hanging out now for a few weeks and I just wish you'd think about... other possibilities." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "There are no other possibilities. I've made that clear." Jiyong sighed. "Because of Jaejoong... that's not fair. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me." The stylist sighed. "It's not just Jaejoong and you know it, Jiyong. Maybe Baby and I should just go." 

Jiyong stopped him. "No... I'm sorry. Look I understand. Let's just go to brunch. I promise... strictly friends from now on." Seunghyun worried his lip between his teeth, debating. Jiyong smiled. "Come on... I know you must be weak with hunger by now or at the very least... need a latte." 

Seunghyun burst out laughing. "Okay... for the caffeine only." Jiyong smirked. "Of course... the caffeine."


	4. WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?

A few weeks later, Seungri is opening the mail at the salon. "Hey Seunghyun... that big stylist convention is coming up. Shall I book you a spot? It's in Florida, Miami specifically. You love it there... South beach... drag shows... fun, fun, fun." Seunghyun scowled. "Those things are such bullshit, Seungri. Sure the courses are informative and there's tons of liquor, but then they have that bullshit awards ceremony. It's such a fucking joke."

He crossed his arms and continued. "The stylist of the year is always some fucking ass backwards douchebag who couldn't cut their way out of a paper bag. Seriously, last year the winner's signature cut was a bob... a fucking bob, I ask you? I just don't know if I have the strength to sit through the bullshit this year." 

Soohyuk looked over the itinerary. "Well... looks like you're the ass backwards douchebag this year." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "What the fuck are you talking about, Hyuk?" The dark haired stylist glanced at Seungri. "Next time you might want to lead with... congratulations Seunghyun... you're stylist of the year!" 

Seunghyun walked over and grabbed the letter. "What the fuck? How? I didn't even know I was nominated." Youngbae smiled. "We nominated you. It wasn't hard to get clients to write letters praising your work. You really are the best there is, Seunghyun." 

The salon owner blinked back tears, fanning himself with his hand. "You guys are such fucking assholes. I don't know what to say... thank you... it's so sweet. I'm really touched. I'm just sorry that I can't go." Seungri looked stunned. "What do you mean, you can't go? We've already booked the rooms for all of us."

Seunghyun shook his head. "Well... unbook them. At least my room. You can all go if you like. Seungri can accept the award for me. That's perfect. Baby and I will stay right here." Soohyuk frowned. "But why? We'll have a blast... South Beach... alcohol... your award." 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "I like how my award came last on your list. It doesn't matter... I'm not going." Youngbae tilted his head. "But you deserve this award... don't you want it?" The salon owner nodded. "Of course I do and I'll get it when Seungri brings it to me. I'm not going without a date. I'd feel... I don't know... desperate. These conventions are meat markets, it's just gross. I don't need the stress." 

Youngbae sighed. "We can go together... the four of us. We'll have a great time. Four hot guys in Florida having fun... come on... what do you say?" Seunghyun hedged. "Well..." Seungri smiled at him. "Come on... think of all the jealous stylists who you beat." 

The salon owner smiled wickedly. "Seungri... that's terrible... alright. Since you all went to so much trouble... why not." Soohyuk smiled. "This is going to be so much fun." 

Later that evening, Seunghyun was just getting out of the shower when he heard a noise in his kitchen. He grabbed Baby and wrapped his robe around himself tighter and quietly walked into the kitchen, phone in hand ready to call the police. 

"Jesus fucking Christ... what the hell are you doing here?" Jaejoong turned around from rummaging in the refrigerator. "Who the fuck has been drinking my beer? I know it wasn't you." Seunghyun pursed his lips. "Get the fuck out of here, Jaejoong. You don't live here anymore." 

Jaejoong smirked at him. "Come on doll... I'll admit that you've let this drag on a bit longer than usual, but you haven't changed the locks so it's obvious that you want me to come back." Seunghyun huffed. "I just didn't think of it... I never expected you to come back." 

Jaejoong approached him. "Don't be like that, doll. I miss you... I know you miss me... all alone here with no one to hold you..." He moved closer. "or to touch you." He reached his arms around Seunghyun and held him, pressing him into the counter. "No one to kiss you." 

Jaejoong leaned down to kiss the flustered Seunghyun. As he did, Baby who was in Seunghyun's arms, was spooked and lunged forward and bit Jaejoong's neck. "Goddamn it! That fucking flea bag bit me!" Jaejoong lifted his arm as if to hit the dog and Seunghyun screamed. "Noooo!" 

He turned away to shield the dog. "Keep your fucking hands off of my dog! Get your ass out of my house... now!" Jaejoong sneered. "Still putting that dog before me! You neurotic bitch, someday I'm going to drown that rat! Then what will you do?" 

Seunghyun held up his phone. "I'll call the police if you don't leave... now! Get the fuck out... I mean it!" Jaejoong glared at him. "You're pathetic... can't believe I was gonna give you a pity fuck." 

Once Jaejoong left, Seunghyun began pacing holding Baby close. "Daddy won't let that asshole hurt you, don't worry." When his phone rang he nearly jumped out of his skin and he dropped it when he tried to answer it. "Fuck! Hello." Jiyong chuckled. "Are you in the tub again?"

Seunghyun exhaled, voice strained. "No... I dropped my fucking phone... sorry." Jiyong frowned. "Something wrong?" The stylist muffled a sob. "Seunghyun? What is it?" Seunghyun choked out. "Jaejoong... he was... he was here." 

Jiyong narrowed his eyes. "I'm coming over." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... you don't..." Jiyong sighed. "I'm already on my way to my car." The stylist sighed. "O... Okay." 

"The first thing that you're doing tomorrow is changing all the locks and putting in an alarm system. You don't need that asshole trying to come back over here and harass you." Seunghyun sat on the couch, holding Baby just listening to Jiyong as he paced back and forth in front of him. 

"He really pisses me off... barging in your house like he belongs here... arrogant prick! Are you sure that you're not hurt?" Seunghyun nodded. "I'm alright. Just shaken up. He threatened Baby, Jiyong. That was the worst part." 

Jiyong sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry. He won't hurt her, I promise. Look... I don't want you two to be alone tonight. I'd like to stay here... just in case. I'll sleep on the couch, alright?" Seunghyun chewed his lip. "What about Gaho?" 

Jiyong smiled. "He's with my friend, Xin. Don't worry about him." Seunghyun nodded. "Thank you." Jiyong put his arm around the stylist. "That's what friends are for, right?" 

Jiyong borrowed some sweats and they both got ready for bed. Jiyong peeked in the doorway to say good night before he settled himself onto the couch for the night. "I'm sorry that your day was so sucky." 

Seunghyun smoothed his covers over his legs. "Actually, until Jaejoong showed up it wasn't so bad. I kind of got some good news earlier." Jiyong tilted his head. "Oh? Care to share?" The stylist nodded, small smile on his lips. "It seems that I've been voted stylist of the year." 

Jiyong smiled. "Well... congratulations." Seunghyun flushed. "Thanks... it's really no big deal." Jiyong raised both eyebrows. "Don't do that... I'm sure it's a big honor. I'm proud of you." Seunghyun nodded, biting his lip. "Thank you... I'm pretty proud of myself." 

Jiyong chuckled. "Good, you should be. I'll let you get some sleep now. Good night." Seunghyun smiled. "Good night Jiyong. Thank you again." 

The next morning Seunghyun entered his kitchen to the smell of coffee. He blinked at Jiyong sleepily. "Morning... you made coffee?" Jiyong nodded, handing him a cup. "I sure did. I know it's not latte, but it'll get you going." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Thanks. I need to take Baby out." Jiyong pulled on his hoodie. "Okay... let's go." The stylist blinked at him. "Jiyong... I don't need a bodyguard to take the dog for a piss. I'll admit that last night I was shaken up, but I really don't think that Jaejoong is sitting out there lying in wait." 

Jiyong raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter. What kind of friend would I be if I just let you go out there when he could be? Now come on... we need to call that locksmith when we get back." Seunghyun sighed. "But I've got clients... I can do it later." 

Jiyong crossed his arms. "You can call your salon and let them know you'll be in late and get it done this morning." Seunghyun pursed his lips. "But..." Jiyong raised a brow. "I mean it. Just get it done.... alright?" The stylist nodded. "Alright. I'll call Seungri on his cell." 

Jiyong smiled. "Good. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd hate to lose such a good friend." Seunghyun nodded. "Thank you." As they walked along, Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong. "I'd like to repay you for all you've done for me." 

Jiyong shook his head. "There's no need, really. We're friends." Seunghyun nodded. "Yes, but I was a mess last night and you didn't hesitate to come right over... it means a lot to me. Anyway... I want you to come over Sunday night for dinner. I'm shit in the kitchen so it'll be take away, but I promise it'll be good take away." 

Jiyong chuckled. "Why don't we just go out then?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Because silly... if we stay here you can bring Gaho and he doesn't have to be alone. That way he and Baby can become friends too." Jiyong smiled. "That's really nice. Are you sure you want him here?" 

Seunghyun laughed. "Of course. He's adorable and if I could put up with Jaejoong for all those years, I can put up with a Sharpei for a night. I swear to fucking god that man must have been raised by wolves. I mean how hard is it to not piss all over the fucking floor?" 

Saturday afternoon at the salon was extremely busy. Seunghyun hardly had time to take a piss, let alone eat. He was just finishing up his client when Baby got up off her bed and rushed to the door. He was about to chase after her when he noticed Jiyong scooping her up and cooing to her. 

Soohyuk and Youngbae exchanged looks behind Seunghyun's back. Since the day that Jiyong had taken him to lunch they'd kept their mouths shut about the prostitute. It had taken Seunghyun the better part of a week to begin speaking civilly to them again and they really didn't want to piss him off again. 

Once his client was on her way out, Seunghyun approached Jiyong. "Hey... what brings you by?" Jiyong stood up, Baby in his arms. "Nothing much... just needed a haircut and I heard that the stylist of the year worked here. You know where I can find him? I hear he's pretty hot too." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "He's booked solid... sorry." Jiyong smiled back. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I booked this appointment two weeks ago." Seunghyun side eyed him. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Jiyong shrugged. "Do I have to tell you everything I do?" Seunghyun smirked and took Baby from him. "I guess not. Follow me." Jiyong nodded. "Anywhere you want." Seunghyun turned to look at him. "You're such a terrible flirt." Jiyong chuckled. "Just being friendly." 

Once he was finished with Jiyong's hair they hugged goodbye. Seunghyun refused to take any money from him and Jiyong then insisted on bringing dessert tomorrow night as well as wine. Jiyong kissed his cheek before he left the salon. "Make sure you set your alarm. I mean it, don't get lazy." 

Seunghyun nodded. "I will... promise. See you tomorrow. Don't forget Gaho or I'll be extremely pissed. I mean it... I'll fucking kill you." Jiyong smiled and kissed his cheek again. "I wouldn't dream of pissing you off. See you and thanks, friend." 

"What made you buy a house?" Seunghyun sighed. They were sitting on his patio overlooking his pool having dinner. It was Italian take away from a really good restaurant that Seunghyun loved. "I don't know... I guess originally it was Jaejoong." 

Jiyong raised a brow. "So you bought it together?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... it's mine. He wanted to get out of apartment living, wanted a pool. I guess I thought it would be good for Baby as well. So here we are. I do like it though... it's quite." 

Jiyong nodded. "How long have you been here?" Seunghyun thought. "I guess it's going to be two years in November. We moved in just after my birthday, just before my nephew was born." Jiyong smiled. "You have a nephew? That's so nice." 

Seunghyun nodded, smiling. "I wish I could see him more but they live in New York. My sister's husband is a lawyer there. Maybe Christmas." Jiyong smiled. "I love kids. I can't wait for my sister to have them. I'll be the uncle who spoils them." 

Seunghyun snorted. "I can see that. Plus you've got that protective streak." Jiyong reached out and touched the stylists hand. "Not for everyone, just some people." Seunghyun stiffened. "Jiyong... you need to stop with the flirting and... and the being so fucking wonderful all the time. It's just not happening." 

Jiyong exhaled. "Seunghyun... you should know... my job..." Seunghyun shook his head. "No Jiyong... I don't have to know anything. We're friends alright? I'm not going to judge you because of your line of work. That's fine if that's what you do. Just don't expect... I like you... can't we just leave it at that?" 

Jiyong opened his mouth to protest when Gaho started to bark at the side of the house, Baby hot on his heels. "Shit! Where are they going?! Baby! Come to daddy now!" Seunghyun started to chase after them, Jiyong following close behind. 

"Jesus Christ doll... don't tell me you got another fucking mutt?" Seunghyun stopped short and scooped up Baby. "Jaejoong... go away." Jaejoong smirked at him. "Is that any way to treat me when I came over to congratulate you?" 

Jiyong had stopped a few paces behind, listening. Seunghyun frowned at him. "What the fuck are you even talking about? Get off my property." Jaejoong took a step closer to Seunghyun and Jiyong tensed. "Doll... you won the stylist thing of the year. That's so great." 

Seunghyun stared at him. "How the fuck do you even know that?" Jaejoong took another step closer and Jiyong clenched his fists. "Yunho told me." Seunghyun erupted. "Yunho! That fucking bitch! What?! Did he tell you while you were fucking him or what?!" 

Jaejoong chuckled. "Still jealous... that means you still want me. He was actually cutting my hair when he told me... I fucked him later." Jiyong began mentally counting to ten so that he wouldn't snap. Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "You let him cut your hair?! You'd be better off at a beauty school for the blind!" 

Jaejoong edged closer still. "Why doll... do you want to do me?" Jiyong couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out of the shadows. "Seunghyun... jagiya... what's all the shouting? I go to take a piss and when I come back you're gone." He wrapped his arm around the stylists waist and kissed his cheek. 

Jaejoong glared at him. "Who the fuck is this?" Jiyong glared right back. "Funny... I was just gonna ask the same question." Seunghyun looked from man to man. "Jaejoong this is Jiyong... he's my..." Jiyong cut him off. "Boyfriend... I'm Seunghyun's boyfriend. Who are you again?" 

Jaejoong looked annoyed. "I'm his... was his boyfriend for four years. I know he's talked about me, don't fucking try to deny it." Jiyong tilted his head, thinking. "Jaejoong... nope... doesn't ring a bell. Anyway... thanks for stopping by. You do it again and you'll feel my boot in your ass." 

Jaejoong scoffed. "You don't scare me. Trust me... this bitch will always want me... all I have to do is whistle. Good night doll. See you soon, real soon." 

Jiyong watched him go. "I really hate that fucking guy." Seunghyun nodded. "You can let me go now, Jiyong. Thank you... again." Jiyong turned to him. "What the fuck Seunghyun?You're angry about his stupid hair? Why do you even care about that. Did you think he'd never get another haircut again?" 

Seunghyun frowned, hugging Baby to himself. "You don't understand. Yunho is a two faced bitch. He's a backstabbing whore..." Jiyong shook his head. "Seriously... why do you give a fuck? He's out of your life now, right?" 

Seunghyun started to walk towards the patio. "I... I want to clean up." Jiyong followed him and helped him clear the table. "Seunghyun... answer me... is Jaejoong out of your life? Do you want him back?" 

The stylist closed the dishwasher. "I don't want him back... I don't... but he's right, Jiyong. I'm sorry, but he is. Eventually I'll take him back. I always fucking do... I... I don't know why because I know that he doesn't love me and that he cheats... but I do. I just don't know how to stop myself." 

Jiyong ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "Seunghyun.... I'll help you. You don't need Jaejoong." Seunghyun's eyes were wet with tears. "But the fact is Jiyong... you're not my boyfriend and you can't always protect me." Jiyong pulled him close. "I can help you to learn to see what I see though." 

Seunghyun pulled away and eyed him warily. "What do you see?" Jiyong smiled softly. "I see a gorgeous man whose had his self esteem beaten up by a first class prick and needs some TLC... from a friend of course." 

Seunghyun smiled back. "Do you know where I can find this friend?" Jiyong nodded. "You're looking at him." The stylist brightened. "Where's that dessert?" Jiyong snorted. "It's in the fridge, I brought cheesecake." 

Seunghyun pulled it out. "By the way... I almost pissed myself when you called me jagiya earlier. It was a nice touch. Very romantic. If I didn't know you so well, I'd almost think that you were serious." Jiyong smiled. "Maybe I'll just call you that from now on, eh jagiya?" 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, licking cheesecake off off of his fingers. "You do and you see where it gets you." Jiyong grabbed the stylist's hand and licked the rest of the cheesecake off of his fingers. "Oh yeah? Where would that be?" 

Seunghyun pulled his hand back slowly and raised an eyebrow. "With my boot in your ass, that's where." Jiyong chuckled, shaking his head. "As long as you're touching my ass, I'm good." Seunghyun flipped a forkful of cheesecake at him. "You're the worst."


	5. ANYTHING FOR MY JAGIYA

Seungri rushed into the salon a tray of lattes in his hands, looking flustered. "Is Seunghyun here yet?" Soohyuk shook his head. "Not yet. He was taking Baby to the vet, remember?" Seungri nodded. "Shit... that's right." 

Youngbae grabbed his drink from the tray. "What's your deal? Why so jumpy?" Soohyuk chuckled. "Yeah... what's got you spooked? Did that guy at the coffee shop make obscene gestures to you again?" 

Seungri huffed. "No, but thanks for reminding me... now it's all I can think of." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Focus Seungri. What happened today?" The younger man nodded. "Right. Well I was in the coffee shop and that cute girl that works in Yunho's salon was in there." 

The two stylists stared at him blankly. He went on. "You know... the blonde with the perky little..." Soohyuk raised his eyebrow. "Seungri... we don't notice girls perky little..." Youngbae offered. "Anything." 

Seungri rolled his eyes. "Oh sure... it's fine for me to listen to you go on and on about this ones ass or that ones dick, but the minute I mention a girls... anything... you get all stone faced." Soohyuk blinked at him. "Okay... sorry. What about this girl and her..." Youngbae smirked. "Perky little... what was it again?" 

Seungri shook his head. "That's beside the point." Soohyuk sighed dramatically. "Then why bring it up?" Youngbae nodded. "Yeah... what was the point of all that?" Seungri glared at them. "Seunghyun's right... you guys are assholes. The point I was trying to make was... she told me that Jaejoong is going with Yunho to the stylist convention." 

Youngbae frowned. "You should have said that right away and not wasted our time talking about that girl." Soohyuk nodded. "You need to tell Seunghyun. He can't be surprised by this." Seungri blinked at them. "Me?! Why do I have to tell him?" 

Youngbae shrugged. "It's your information." Soohyuk nodded. "Right. We have absolutely no interest whatsoever in that girls perky..." Youngbae chimed in. "Anything." 

Seunghyun entered the salon about ten minutes later. "Everyone please respect Baby today. She's had a rough morning at the V E T. She needs a little extra TLC today." He kissed her face. "Don't you sweetie. Daddy will make sure you're not stressed." 

He placed her on her bed. "Seungri... be a dear and order her some steak tips for lunch... plain no marinade." He looked around at everyone. "What? Is there something on my face? Why are you all staring at me like I'm insane?" 

Seungri cleared his throat. "Seunghyun... when I went to get the lattes this morning I ran into that cu..." Soohyuk was behind Seunghyun shaking his head, stern look on his face. Seungri coughed and went on. "I ran into that blonde girl who works in Yunho's salon." Youngbae gave him the thumbs up, smiling encouragingly.

Seunghyun frowned. "You mean the one who stuffs her bra and has no concept of what a brush is? Of course she does work for Yunho so what do you expect?" Seungri nodded dumbly. "Th... that's the one." 

Seunghyun pat his arm. "I'm sorry Seungri. It must have been awful." Seungri looked over at the two stylists for help. Youngbae had pity on him. "Seunghyun... that flat chested girl told Seungri something interesting." Soohyuk jumped in. "Not really interesting... more like disturbing really." 

The salon owner eyed them all warily. "What's going on. I'm used to dumb and dumber over here being ridiculous... but now Seungri is being sucked into the vortex of stupidity. Just tell me... I'm a grown up. I can handle..." 

Seungri blurted out. "Jaejoong is going to the stylist convention with Yunho." Seunghyun wheeled on him. "What the fuck did you just say?!" Seungri blanched. "I... I... said..." Seunghyun shook his head. "I fucking heard you... don't say it again... Jesus Christ!" 

He grabbed Baby and began pacing. "So.... so they're fucking and he's taking him as his what? Lover?" Seungri shook his head. "She only said he was modeling for him. In the exhibition." Soohyuk and Youngbae cringed, knowing what was coming.

"He's... he's fucking.... he's fucking modeling for that piece of shit couldn't style a fucking bald corpse low life bitch?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Soohyuk ventured forward. "Think how bad he'll look. Doesn't that give you any satisfaction... at all?" 

Seunghyun glared at him. "No... I'm getting absolutely no fucking satisfaction at all... from anywhere! I'm so fucking... ugh! Seungri!" Seungri snapped his head up. "Y... yes?" The salon owner grit his teeth. "Am I entered in that fucking exhibition?" 

Seungri shook his head. "N... no you're not." Seunghyun stalked over to the reception desk. "Why the fuck not?" Seungri licked his lips, sweating. "Uhm... you said... And I quote...'I refuse to spend my time with those posturing pricks at the exhibition when I could be at either a drag show or strip club with the kinds of pricks I actually do like'. 

Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "Get me in that exhibition." Soohyuk cleared his throat. "You need a model and it's short notice. It's like two weeks away." Seunghyun frowned. "Don't worry. I'll find someone. Even if I have to cut my own fucking hair on the stage... I'm doing this." 

Seungri frowned and sighed. Seunghyun had run to the beauty supply shop with Youngbae leaving him alone with Soohyuk. "I know what's going to happen in Florida you know." Soohyuk looked over at him as he cut his clients hair. "What's that? You'll strike out four nights in a row and only get hit on at the drag clubs." 

Seungri huffed as Soohyuk's client giggled. "No... I'm talking about this exhibition. Seunghyun is going to need someone who has nice hair and is also really good looking, right?" Soohyuk nodded. "Right... and?" 

Seungri rolled his eyes. "It's obvious... he's going to make me do it. Who else? I'll end up with some strange haircut and like pink hair. Not very masculine." Soohyuk laughed. "I don't see the issue really?" 

Seunghyun and Youngbae returned and Soohyuk blurted out. "Seungri is afraid that you're going to make him look less masculine by giving him pink hair at the exhibition." Seunghyun raised his eyebrows. "What? I hadn't even considered Seungri." 

Seungri blinked at him. "You haven't?" The salon owner shook his head. "No... I thought about asking Soohyuk though. His hair is gorgeous. Not to mention his face." Soohyuk wiggled his eyebrows at Seungri. "I'd be honored. No matter what color you make me." 

Later that night, Jiyong and Gaho came over for some take away Indian and they were sitting on the couch having a glass of wine after dinner. "How was Baby's appointment? Everything go okay?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... does Gaho not like the doctor because she gets really tense." 

Jiyong nodded. "Yeah... He's a big baby when it comes to those things. I have to bribe him with snacks." Seunghyun giggled. "Well... I don't like the doctor either so I can't blame them." Jiyong looked over at Seunghyun who looked deep in thought. "You okay... you seem to be somewhere else tonight."

Seunghyun sighed. "I'm just thinking. I've got to come up with a fabulous cut and color for Soohyuk for this exhibition I'm entered in when we go to Miami." Jiyong nodded. "Oh. I'm sure you'll come up with something. You're very creative. I love what you've done to my hair." 

Seunghyun glanced over at him. "Your hair is just so easy to work with. It takes color really well and it's a fucking breeze to style." Jiyong smiled. "Too bad you couldn't use me in the exhibition, eh jagiya?" 

The stylist flicked his eyes to him, ready to give him a snappy retort. It died on his lips as he stared at his beautiful hair in the soft lamp light. Seunghyun sat up on his knees and ran his hands through Jiyong's hair. "It's so silky and so fucking soft." 

Jiyong's eyes fell closed and he swallowed. "What... what are you doing... jagiya?" Seunghyun licked his lips and carded his fingers through those silky strands one more time. "Jiyong... do you think that maybe you'd like to... no... it's too much... I can't ask you." 

Jiyong's eyes popped open and he looked up into Seunghyun's. "Ask me... what's the harm?" Seunghyun nodded and began easing back away from Jiyong, but was stopped by Jiyong's arm on his own. "Don't move away. Ask me while we're still close." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "It's a lot to ask so I totally understand if you say no..." Jiyong sighed. "Just say it.... please." The stylist nodded. "Do you want to be my model in the exhibition?" Jiyong licked his lips. "The exhibition in Miami where you're also receiving your award?" 

Seunghyun nodded, biting his lip. "I know it's a lot..." Jiyong smiled. "I'd love to.... jagiya." He planted a big wet kiss on the stylist's cheek. Seunghyun smiled as he sat back. "You're sure?" Jiyong nodded. "Positive. It'll be fun." 

Seunghyun sighed. "More like stressful. I should tell you, Jaejoong is going as Yunho's model." Jiyong exhaled. "I see. Is that why you asked me?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I told you I planned on using Soohyuk. You've just got better hair that's all... and you're incredibly good looking too." 

Seunghyun went on. "I'll have Seungri book you a room tomorrow, on the salon." Jiyong frowned. "How's that gonna look?" Seunghyun tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Jiyong shrugged. "Jaejoong thinks that I'm your boyfriend. You think I'm gonna sleep in a different room? You know he's gonna hit on you. I'd feel better if I was always around... just in case."

Seunghyun worried his lip. "Seungri did say that I have a complimentary suite because I won the award. I guess I could sleep on the couch since you're helping me." Jiyong shook his head. "No way... I'll take the couch. I don't mind. You and Baby take the bed. Are we good?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "We're good. Thanks again Jiyong." Jiyong smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my jagiya." The stylist rolled his eyes. "You're such a fucking tease." 

Seunghyun walked into the salon the next morning and looked at Soohyuk. "You're out as my model. Thanks anyway, but I've found someone who suits all my needs better." Youngbae raised his brow. "Oh? Do we know this person?" 

The salon owner nodded. "Yes." He approached Seungri. "Please book a ticket on the same flight that I'm on for Jiyong Kwon. Charge it to the salon." Seungri nodded. "Should I book him a room as well?" Seunghyun shook his head. "That's already taken care of. Oh... but make sure the hotel expects Baby. I don't want anything to stress her or myself out." 

"Who's watching Gaho?" Jiyong chuckled. "You asked me that already. My friend, Xin. I'll introduce you when we get back, alright?" Seunghyun nodded. "Sorry... I hate flying. It's so stressful. The plane goes up, up, up... what if it comes down too soon? What happens then?" 

Jiyong raised a brow. "Then I guess you don't need to worry because you're pretty much toast." Seunghyun's eyes went wide. "I need a fucking drink... and a Xanax." Jiyong reached out and took his hand. "It's okay... you've got Baby... I thought she was your stress reliever." 

Seunghyun exhaled. "She's just a little dog... she can only do so much... I need alcohol and pills and I need them fucking now." Seungri, the life saver rushed up. "Here Seunghyun. I got you a soft drink for while you're waiting." 

The stylist shook his head. "Seungri... that's sweet really... but I need something a little stronger than a soft drink right now." Seungri pushed the can of Sprite into his hand. "Just give it a shot... for me." Seunghyun sighed and took a sip, eyes widening in surprise. "Seungri you little devil. I'll love you forever." 

Seungri smiled. "I know you will. Do you need anything else? We should be boarding soon." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... thanks Seungri." Jiyong leaned over and took the can, taking a long sip. "Jesus... it's mostly vodka in here. I thought you only drank wine?" 

Seunghyun shrugged. "I guess you never really know someone until you travel with them. There's probably a lot that we don't know about each other." Jiyong nodded. "I'm sure there is. I'm eager to find out though." 

Seunghyun giggled. "I'll just bet you are... you flirt you." He drained the can and licked his lips. "Now I'm ready to fly. How about you?" Jiyong nodded, smiling. "I'm ready... jagiya." Once they were settled into their seats, Seunghyun leaned his head onto Jiyong's shoulder. "I'm really looking forward to doing you... your hair I mean." 

Jiyong chuckled. "I think I'm cutting you off. Although..." Seunghyun smiled into his neck. "What? Although what?" Jiyong placed his hand on the stylist's thigh. "Maybe I should have Seungri get you another Sprite." 

Seunghyun sighed. "Friends don't let friends get sloppy drunk and loose their inhibitions." Jiyong squeezed his thigh. "No... friends don't." He looked over at Seunghyun as he dozed off on his shoulder and he stroked his cheek. "Friends don't... but lovers do." 

"Feeling better now?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes... I'm always happier on the ground where I was meant to be." Jiyong smirked. "So you'll never go to Europe because of the flying?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I'll just be heavily medicated." 

Jiyong laughed. "So by that you mean..." Seunghyun laughed as well. "Drunk off my ass, yes. That's exactly what I mean." Jiyong looked around the lobby. "Nice place." Seunghyun nodded. "It's beautiful. The suite should be fucking awesome. Private hot tub, ocean view... really top notch." 

Jiyong smiled. "Sounds sexy." Seunghyun side eyed him. "Relax... I'm not so sure that the couch has the ocean view." Jiyong shrugged. "Will I be able to see you?" Seunghyun bit his lip. "What's gotten into you?" Jiyong smirked. "Nothing... I guess it's the tropical air or maybe it was you leaning on me for the whole flight." 

Seunghyun flushed. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize...." Jiyong shook his head. "Don't apologize. It felt good. I liked it." Seunghyun swallowed hard. "We need to check in... come on." 

As they walked to the elevator, Jiyong slipped his arm around Seunghyun's waist. "You wanna take a swim, jagiya?" Seunghyun eyed him nervously. "Jiyong... " Jiyong ran his hand up and down his back. "Maybe a nice long soak in the hot tub, hmmm?" 

Seunghyun pulled Baby closer. "I think I need to take Baby out. She really should stretch her legs." Jiyong nodded. "Alright. Let's the three of us go down to that enormous pool and relax together. Okay?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "Okay... Jiyong... I really do want to thank you. You're the best friend I've ever had." Jiyong nodded, easing away a bit. "You don't need to keep thanking me, Seunghyun. I like spending time with you. You might even say I love it."


	6. UNCONVENTIONAL

"Here... I got us a couple of mojitos." Seunghyun smiled and accepted the drink from Jiyong. "Thank you. Do you think..." Jiyong produced a bowl of water for Baby. "And for you miss." Seunghyun smiled even wider. "Jiyong... thank you. You're so sweet." 

Jiyong sat down in the lounge chair opposite Seunghyun's. "So... what's on the agenda for tonight?" Seunghyun took a long drink and then sat back. "Well, the convention doesn't start until tomorrow so I guess we can do what we like." 

Jiyong nodded. "Did you want to go out with your staff?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Maybe... why don't we play it by ear." About an hour and a few mojitos later, Soohyuk and Youngbae came by to mention that they were going clubbing later with Seungri. 

Seunghyun nodded and looked at Jiyong. "Do you want to go?" Jiyong shrugged. "What about dinner? I know you're gonna get hungry." The stylist rolled his eyes. "Oh... because I need to stuff my face constantly, right?"

Jiyong smiled at him. "Hey... I didn't say that. I just know that you tend to get hungry." Seunghyun smiled. "Jesus... you're so smug." Soohyuk and Youngbae exchanged a look and Youngbae cleared his throat. "So what's it gonna be? We need to text Seungri on the golf course." 

Jiyong side eyed Seunghyun and then addressed Youngbae. "Why don't we meet in the lobby at 7:00. We'll grab some dinner together and then we'll see what Seunghyun wants to do about the clubbing." Soohyuk nodded. "Great... see you then." 

Once they'd gone, Jiyong ran his hand down Seunghyun's arm. "You wanna swim or browse some shops? Head back to the room?" Seunghyun sighed. "How about a walk and then we can go back to the room to shower." 

Jiyong stood up, stretching. "Sounds good." He handed him his shirt. "So... you getting hungry?" Seunghyun pursed his lips. "You know what... fuck you." Jiyong laughed. "What? I'm just asking." 

"Jiyong... hold Baby's leash for a minute please. I need to grab my phone." Jiyong nodded. "Why are you even bringing her leash? Don't you mostly carry her?" Seunghyun joined him in the hallway, locking the door behind him. "Yes, but she may have to take a piss and it's not home. I can't run the risk of her getting hurt."

Jiyong nodded. "Makes sense. She likes to walk too." Seunghyun nodded. "I can take the leash now." Jiyong handed it over and placed his hand on Seunghyun's lower back and guided him into the elevator right into Yunho and Jaejoong. 

Seunghyun scooped up Baby and held her close stepping back to instinctively protect her. Jiyong took a step forward and wrapped a protective arm around Seunghyun's waist with the same intention. Hoping to relax him, he rubbed his back. 

Yunho smirked at him. "Aren't we lucky... it's the bitch of the year." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "That's just your reflection your seeing, Yunho. Don't be alarmed." Jaejoong snorted. "Oh doll... I've always loved your mouth and all the things you can do with it." 

Jiyong narrowed his eyes. "Yah... he's not your fucking doll asshole." Jaejoong tilted his head. "I don't hear him complaining... funny isn't it?" Seunghyun leaned closer to Jiyong. "I'm not your fucking doll, Jaejoong. He's right." 

Jaejoong scoffed. "Come on doll..." Jiyong stepped forward just as the doors opened on the lobby. "You're lucky asshole. Next time I'm kicking your fucking ass." Seunghyun tugged on his arm. "Come on... let's go." 

Jiyong smiled at Seunghyun as they exited the elevator. "Hungry jagiya?" Seunghyun turned his head to look at Jiyong and nodded. "A little. You?" Jiyong nodded. "I could eat. It's been a pretty busy day." 

"So... are they dating? Fucking... what?" Seungri shrugged. "I have no idea. The last time I saw him was that lunch date. Then he called to book a hair appointment. I have no idea what's going on." Soohyuk glanced at the elevators. "Oh shit... shut up... they're coming. They look cozy though... what the fuck?" 

Seunghyun and Jiyong walked up, Jiyong's arm still firmly around the stylist's waist. "Ugh... fuck... we just ran into fucking Jaejoong and Yunho in the elevator." Soohyuk looked disgusted. "It really sucks that they're both so smoking hot and such despicable bitches." 

Youngbae rolled his eyes. "That's not helping, Hyuk." Seunghyun huffed. "I need a fucking drink. Let's go." Seunghyun drank more than he ate that night and was fairly drunk by the time they finished their meal. 

Jiyong pulled Seungri aside. "I think a club is out for us tonight. What time does he need to be at the convention tomorrow?" Seungri checked his phone. "He could show up at 11:00. I'll check him in." Jiyong nodded. "Thanks... I'm taking him back to the room now. I think he's gonna crash." 

"Jiyong? Jiyong? Oh my god... Baby!" Seunghyun grabbed his phone and dialed Jiyong's number as he tied his robe around his waist. "Hey... you're up." Seunghyun clutched the phone in a death grip. "Tell me you've fucking got Baby!" 

Jiyong blinked. "Seunghyun... slow down. Yeah, I've got her. She needed to go out. Relax... I'll be there in like thirty seconds." Seunghyun sat down, relieved. "Jesus... fuck... I almost had a heart attack when I woke up alone."

The door to the suite opened and Baby ran in and over to Seunghyun. "Oh... there you are! Daddy almost died when you weren't here! Don't you scare daddy like that again!" He was kissing her face and hugging her close. 

Jiyong stood watching, two lattes in his hands. "I was gone too, in case you hadn't noticed. Do I get any kind of reception." Seunghyun glanced up at him and a wide smile spread across his face as he gently put Baby onto the bed. Jiyong! Oh my god! Is that latte you've got there?" 

Jiyong sighed and handed the stylist his coffee. "Not exactly what I was hoping for, but I guess it'll do." Seunghyun took a long sip, his face a mask of pleasure. "Fuck... so good. Honestly... I can live without a lot of things, but latte is not one of them. Thank you so much."

Jiyong smiled. "No problem. It was worth it to see that look on you face. How do you feel this morning? You were pretty blasted last night." Seunghyun set his latte down and flopped back onto the bed. "Ugh... I don't usually get like that. Sorry. Was I gross?" 

Jiyong lie back as well, propping himself up on his arm. "No... I wouldn't call you gross... ever. You were fine." Seunghyun blinked at him. "Are you sure I didn't do anything embarrassing?" Jiyong shook his head. "You basically just passed out." 

Seunghyun sat back up and eyed the time. "I should call Seungri and get my ass into the shower. Hey... what are you gonna do today while I go to this convention?" Jiyong sat up as well. "Don't worry about me, jagiya. I'll figure something out." 

"I'll text you later. Please... If you stay around the hotel just charge everything to the room." Jiyong nodded. "Don't worry about me. You have a good day. Don't get drunk." Seunghyun laughed and rushed off to meet the other stylists. 

Seunghyun was coming out of the men's room after a break later when someone called his name. "Seunghyun... I thought that was you. How are you?" Seunghyun smiled and embraced the man. "Dongwook! Jesus Christ... you look good enough to eat!" 

Dongwook laughed. "Let's grab a drink... neither one of us needs this second half of this lecture. I'd love to catch up with you." Seunghyun nodded. "Alright. I'll just send Soohyuk a text that I'm blowing this off and we can grab a cocktail."

Dongwook took a sip of his mojito. "So... I saw Jaejoong in the lobby this morning. It's nice to see that he's here to support you and celebrate with you." Seunghyun looked down at Baby in his lap. "Jaejoong is here, but he's not with me. We broke up several months ago. He's here as Yunho's model for that cutting and styling exhibition."

Dongwook nodded. "Oh... I see. Is he with Yunho now?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I'm not sure and I really shouldn't care." Dongwook frowned. "But you do?" Seunghyun sighed. "Not really... I think it's more habit. Being pissed at what Jaejoong does or doesn't do." 

The older stylist sighed. "Maybe you need to move on. Find someone else who treats you better." Seunghyun drained his glass. "That's not such an easy thing to do. It's hard to trust someone with my heart again. Believe it or not... there's not a lot of guys out there beating down my door for dates." 

Dongwook laughed. "I think you probably just don't notice them. You're too good looking and too good a person for that to be true. You'll find the right guy. Trust me." Seunghyun exhaled. "Fuck... enough about me. How's Byul? Is she here?" 

Dongwook nodded. "She's great and yes. She can't wait to see you at the awards ceremony." Seunghyun smiled. "Let's get a big table together. We've got five and your two make seven." Dongwook tilted his head. "Five? Did you hire a new stylist?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... my friend Jiyong is here. He's my model for the exhibition." Dongwook quirked a brow. "Is he straight?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Oh no he's gay." The older stylist blinked. "You're not interested in him?" Seunghyun hesitated. "He's my friend. That's all." 

"Why are you so nervous about this? You're the better stylist, right?" Seunghyun nodded as he worked on Jiyong's hair. "Of course I'm the better stylist. It's just... well... I probably should have mentioned this to you beforehand." Jiyong grabbed his hands to still them. "What? Mentioned what?" 

Seunghyun took a deep breath. "You know how attractive I think that you are..." Jiyong rubbed his thumbs across the back of Seunghyun's hands. "How? I'm not really sure." The stylist groaned. "Fucking stop flirting now... I need to concentrate." 

Jiyong quirked a smile. "My flirting makes you lose focus?" Seunghyun pulled his hands away. "Jiyong... please. This is fucking important." Jiyong nodded, looking solemn. "Sorry... jagiya." Seunghyun side eyed him, but went on. "As I was saying... no matter how fucking hot you are, the fact remains that Jaejoong... well Jaejoong is a model. Was a model. My point is... he knows how to walk the runway, work it to his advantage." 

Jiyong tilted his head. "So... you think because he was a model that they'll win? Even though you're much better than that bitch, Yunho?" Seunghyun nodded and Jiyong sighed. "Well that tells me that you don't have much faith in your abilities or my runway skills." 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "No... I'm sure you'll be great it's just..." Jiyong nodded. "It's just Jaejoong is... was a professional. You know, I'm getting pretty fucking sick of Jaejoong always being everywhere and in everything we do." 

The stylist looked down, chewing his lip. "I'm...maybe we should just go." Jiyong stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "Hey... jagiya... no. Come on, you can do this. You need to do this. Show them that you don't give a fuck." He lifted Seunghyun's chin. "I have faith in you." 

Seunghyun nodded. "Alright. Sorry... fuck... sit down... I'm gonna make you even hotter... if that's possible." 

Yunho was up first and he described his cutting technique and product usage and Jaejoong walked out to many gasps from both the male and female stylists alike. He walked across the stage and smirked at the crowd, so self assured.

Seunghyun was the last to be featured. He talked in detail about his cutting technique as well as the color that he'd applied subtly to the model's hair as well as the products he favored. Jiyong strutted out the picture of sex appeal and confidence. The crowd of stylists couldn't get enough of him. 

In the end, it was a hands down win for Seunghyun. Jiyong hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jiyong. You really helped me out today." Jiyong gave him one last squeeze. "No problem, jagiya. I love making you happy." 

Jiyong ran into the bathroom to relieve himself and as he was washing his hands a tall, good looking man smiled at him at the sinks. "Hey there. I saw you up on the stage." Jiyong nodded. "Hey. Look... I'm flattered, but I'm kind of with someone. No offense. You're a good looking guy and all, but I'm taken." 

The man chuckled. "Does Seunghyun know that you're in love with him?" Jiyong turned from the door he was about to exit. "Excuse me? Do I know you? Or... more to the point... do you know me?" 

The man smirked, drying his hands. "Dongwook Choi. I'm an old friend and I'd like to think mentor of Seunghyun's." Jiyong tilted his head. "Funny... he never mentioned you." Dongwook chuckled. "Have you mentioned that you're dating him to him? I'm sure he'd be interested to know that since he told me you were friends." 

Jiyong blinked. "He mentioned me... to you?" Dongwook nodded. "Relax tough guy. I have a feeling that he feels the same way about you." Jiyong frowned. "Look, I know what you're gonna say. I can handle my own love life though. Seunghyun and I, we're getting there. Now if you'll excuse me... I'd like to get back to him."


	7. FRIEND ZONE

"Fuck... oh fuck... Jiyong?" Seunghyun sat up in bed and looked around blinking. He could hear the sound of the shower running so he flopped back down, exhausted. When his 'roommate' emerged, wrapped in a towel he sat back up and groaned. 

Jiyong raised his brows at him. "What's that for?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Nothing really. I was hoping that you'd be dressed..." Jiyong sat down next to him and leaned in close. "Really? That's not what you said last night when you stripped me and had your way with me." 

The stylist's mouth fell open, eyes wide. "I...I... what? Oh my fucking god... we didn't!" Jiyong chuckled and stood up. "Relax jagiya. I'm joking." Seunghyun lifted the cover to see that he was, in fact, wearing bottoms. 

Sighing he looked at Jiyong who was now clad in a pair of form fitting black jeans. "Fuck.. what did happen last night?" Jiyong pulled on a shirt and sat back down. "Let's see. We ended up going clubbing with your staff. You drank quite a bit and danced with... Seungri, Soohyuk, Youngbae and Baby. So basically everyone, but me." 

Seunghyun chuckled. "Oh fuck... I'm sorry. I'm a really shitty dancer though so you were lucky." Jiyong shook his head. "I don't know... I like the way you move. I think it's sexy." The stylist shook his head. "You're definition of sexy must be pretty skewed then. Is that all I did?" 

Jiyong smiled. "You did keep asking everyone this weird question." Seunghyun blanched. "Jesus... what?" Jiyong chuckled as he recalled the night. "You... you kept asking everyone... you like?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "Oh my god... like what? What does that even mean? I'm never drinking again... I'm such a fucking embarrassing bitch when I drink." 

Jiyong shook his head. "No... it was so cute really... you like? Don't be embarrassed... it's just you and you're sweet personality." Seunghyun fell back and pulled the covers over his head. "I'm never leaving this bed again." Jiyong nudged him. "Not even for an afternoon in South Beach?" 

Seunghyun peeked out. "Really? No boring fucking lectures on conditioner?" Jiyong shook his head. "Nope. Just you, me, Baby and South Beach fun. I already cleared it with Seungri. We just have to be back and at the awards dinner by 6:00." Seunghyun sat up and hugged him. "I'll go get showered right away. I fucking love you, Jiyong." 

Before he closed the bathroom door, he turned back. "Jiyong... do you think that maybe..." Jiyong stood up. "Already on it. I'll take Baby out and grab you a latte. I'll be back in ten." Seunghyun smiled. "You really are the best." 

They strolled along the streets and ventured into a few shops. "You wanna grab a small bite to eat. So we're not famished later?" Seunghyun chewed on his lip. "Alright... but something light and no alcohol for me anyway. I don't want to make a total ass of myself later." 

Jiyong looked around. "Hey... that place looks promising. Wanna give it a try?" Seunghyun looked over at the restaurant and then back at Jiyong. "Seriously?" Jiyong took his elbow and started leading him towards the doorway of b.e.d.

Seunghyun licked his lips. "Jiyong..." Jiyong turned to him. "What? It's a restaurant?" The hostess approached them and he smiled at her. "Table for two or bed I guess." She chuckled and led them inside. "Right this way gentlemen." 

"This is fun, don't you think? Who doesn't like to eat in bed, right?" Seunghyun looked around the room. "It's a unique concept, I'll give them that." Jiyong took a sip of his beer. "I think it's pretty cozy. Look... Baby loves it." Seunghyun smiled looking at his dog. "She does. I guess this could be fun." 

Jiyong nodded. "Sure. Being on a bed with you, how could it not be?" Seunghyun looked down at his menu. "What should we get?" Jiyong shrugged. "You decide. I'll eat anything... you like?" Seunghyun gasped. "You fucking asshole! I was drunk and not myself." 

Jiyong fell back laughing. "Sorry, sorry... it was just so cute." Seunghyun watched him laughing, head thrown back, neck exposed. He really wanted to kiss him. He exhaled instead. "Oh... just fuck you." 

They had appetizers and by the time they were through, they needed to start heading back to get ready for the awards dinner. "That was fun. Spending an afternoon in bed together. I always pictured less clothing though, but still it was entertaining." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you spend lots of afternoons naked with lots of people. This was a nice change for you." Jiyong stopped walking and grabbed Seunghyun's arm. "Listen jagiya... you never want to hear about my work... well you brought it up this time so..." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I'm... I'm sorry. That was a terrible bitch move on my part. You've been nothing but a wonderful friend to me and I just said the meanest thing ever to you. You don't owe me any explanations about anything that you do. It's your life. I'm... I'm sorry. Jiyong you're my best friend. I can't lose you. Please forgive me. I'm... I'm..." 

Jiyong pulled him close and rubbed his back. "You are not going to lose me. Jagiya... please let me tell you..." Seunghyun pulled away. "Jiyong no! I can't... please... I can't!" He scooped up Baby and fled to their suite. Jiyong leaned against the hallway, sighing and running a hand through his hair. 

When Jiyong entered the suite, Seunghyun was already dressed. "Wow... you look... you look amazing jagiya." Seunghyun smiled. "Thanks. I'll just run Baby outside while you get ready. That way, you'll have privacy. Be back soon." Jiyong sighed. "Jagiya... I'm sorry..." Seunghyun shook his head. "Stop. It was all me."

When Seunghyun returned, Jiyong was just putting his hat on. "Covering up all that hard work I did?" Jiyong took it off. "I don't need to wear it." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I like it. You look very handsome with it. Tres chic." 

Jiyong pulled him closer and looked at their reflection in the mirror. "We look good together, don't you think?" Seunghyun chewed on his lip. "We do look nice, yes. We better get going. Seungri already sent me two texts asking when I'd get there. I love him, but he's like a puppy. So needy." 

Jiyong sighed. "Alright. Let's get going. I'm anxious to see you receive your award." Seunghyun headed for the elevator. "I'm not. I mean... I'm glad to receive it, but I'll have to make a speech. It's nerve racking." 

Jiyong smiled. "You'll do fine. Just focus on something that makes you happy while you're up there and it'll make you calmer." Seunghyun nodded. "Alright. I'll try. Thanks." Jiyong sighed. "Jagiya... I want to clear the air between us." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Jiyong... we're fine. There's nothing to clear. Seriously... I was a total fucking bitch earlier and I'm surprised that you're even still here. I'd like to put it behind us. I'm nervous enough right now." Jiyong nodded. "Okay... it's behind us. Just relax." 

They entered the function room and found their table. Seunghyun smiled and hugged Dongwook and Han Byul. "I'd like you two to meet my good friend, Jiyong." Dongwook smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jiyong." 

Seunghyun sat down next to Jiyong. "Dongwook gave me my first job in a salon." Jiyong smiled. "Thats nice. Was he upset when you opened your own salon?" Seunghyun shook his head, sipping on a glass of wine. "He had already moved away by then. He and Byul live in New York now. Everyone I love lives in New York." 

Jiyong leaned closer. "Maybe not everyone you love." Seunghyun smiled. "That's true...." He picked Baby up off of his lap. "My sweet Baby is still with me." Jiyong shook his head, but there was a fond smile on his lips. 

After dinner, but before dessert was served they were slated to give Seunghyun his award. Dongwook excused himself to the restroom and before they knew what was happening, he was at the podium.

"Hello. My name is Dongwook Choi. I've been a stylist for... well more years than I'd care to mention." The crowd chuckled and he went on. "In my long career, I've had the pleasure of meeting and working with the most talented man I've ever seen in this business. Seunghyun Choi is more than the Stylist of the Year, he's in actuality the stylist of your lifetime. I feel even luckier because I get to call him my friend. I give you Seunghyun Choi, Stylist of the Year." 

Jiyong squeezed Seunghyun thigh and kissed his cheek which was flush with emotion. He walked up to the podium and Dongwook. Hugging his friend he whispered into his ear. "You incredible asshole... I love you." Dongwook hugged him back and then gestured to the mic. 

Seunghyun looked at his award and then up at the crowd. He remembered what Jiyong had said, focus on something that makes you happy. He zeroed in on Jiyong and began. "Thank you Dongwook. I wouldn't be anywhere near successful today if it wasn't for you. I'm touched to receive this award, it means a great deal to me. To be recognized by my peers is very gratifying. I'd like to thank my fellow stylists at TOPstyle, they are beyond excellent, my right hand, Seungri who keeps us all in line and well... the person who's always there for me no matter what, Jiyong. Oh... And of course my angel... Baby. Okay... I'm sure you all want dessert... so thank you very much." 

He rushed away, clutching his award and Baby and fell into his chair. "Okay... now I can drink." Jiyong laughed. "You did great and guess what?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "What?" Jiyong kissed his cheek. "Cheesecake for dessert." 

Han Byul smiled at Jiyong during dessert. "So Jiyong... what do you do for a living? Are you also in the beauty field?" Seungri glanced at Seunghyun and then Jiyong. He was about to interject to save his boss and friend the embarrassment of Jiyong's answer when Jiyong himself beat him to it. 

Smiling, Jiyong looked at Han Byul. "Actually... a friend of mine and I are about to open up a new club in the city. We're hoping we can really make a go of it." Dongwook smiled. "That's exciting. What type of club will it be?" 

Jiyong glanced at Seunghyun who was staring at him and squeezed his thigh. "It's going to be a dance club, but we're having a DJ spin the mix and also an open mic night for hip hop performers." Seunghyun pushed his chair out and stood up quickly. "Excuse me... I... I... oh fuck... I have to go."

Jiyong stood up as well. "Excuse me." He found him outside the lobby walking Baby around. "Jagiya..." Seunghyun glared at him. "Stop fucking calling me that! I'm not... I'm not really your boyfriend so just fucking stop!" Jiyong stood there stunned. "What exactly has pissed you off the most here?"

Seunghyun huffed. "Why did you tell everyone that you're opening up a club?" Jiyong took a deep cleansing breath. "Because I am. I've been trying to tell you for over a month at least. You never want to listen to me talk about my work." 

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around himself. "Because I don't want to hear about you fucking all those fucking people constantly! I can't think about that! I... I... I... can't live like that again!" Jiyong clenched his fists. "Stop alright! Just fucking stop comparing me to that asshole! I'm not Jaejoong and I never will be. I actually care about you." 

Seunghyun scoffed. "Jaejoong said he cared too. He said he loved me, but he still went out and... and... you know what? Fuck you!" Jiyong glared at the stylist. "Is that your answer to everything? Just... fuck you?" 

Seunghyun picked up Baby, ready to flee. "I don't owe you a fucking explanation. You're not my fucking boyfriend." Jiyong grabbed his arm. "Whose fault is that? I make it pretty fucking clear everyday how much I want you. You refuse to let me out of the friend zone." 

Seunghyun pulled away. "Maybe one of your other clients will fuck you. I'm going to my suite. Don't follow me." 

Jiyong watched him go and let out a strangled groan. He was so completely pissed right now. He needed a drink... no he needed lots of drinks. He stalked off to the hotel bar to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible. 

Jaejoong smirked as he stepped out of the shadows. He hurried through the lobby and to the elevators already thinking about the things he'd do once he was inside that bitch's suite.


	8. NOT BABY

Seunghyun shed his clothes and threw on his robe. He started up the hot tub hoping to relax his tense muscles and frazzled nerves. Then he realized that there weren't any clean towels left so he called housekeeping to request some. 

He paced back and forth holding Baby and thinking about what had occurred. "Daddy did not over react... right? We don't need anymore bullshit in our lives, right Baby? It's time that Daddy stood up for himself. Who does he think he is anyway? Being so fucking nice all the time... letting me think.... ugh... being a responsible business man behind my fucking back!"

He sat down on the couch and looked at his dog. "Don't look at me like that. I... I know he tried to tell me. Jesus Baby... you can be such a hardass sometimes." He kissed her head. "You're right though... daddy loves you and daddy's the hardass here." 

He put Baby down and grabbed his phone and texted Jiyong. _baby wants you to come back_ The reply was immediate. _what about you?_ Seunghyun bit his lip and texted. _you like?_

In the meantime, Jiyong was sitting at the bar doing tequila shots. Dongwook sat down next to him and signaled the bartender. "I'll have what he's having only bring me a beer chaser as well." Jiyong glanced at him. "Seunghyun's gone back to the room if you're looking for him."

Dongwook nodded. "I know... Seungri told me. Listen... I don't know you, but I know Seunghyun pretty well so I'm gonna give you some advice." Jiyong opened his mouth to protest, but Dongwook cut him off. "Whether you want it or not." 

Jiyong downed another shot. "Okay... shoot." Dongwook sighed. "When Seunghyun met Jaejoong he was a hard working guy trying to make it as a model. They were the perfect couple, both ambitious, both in similar fields. Jaejoong began using Seunghyun exclusively for his hair and they fell in love." 

Dongwook took a sip of his beer. "Modeling is a tough business so Jaejoong started to tend bar at night to earn extra money. One thing led to another and he started to lose his drive and ambition to succeed in modeling. Seunghyun didn't care, he just wanted Jaejoong's love. Unfortunately, Jaejoong wanted lots of people's love. Thus began the cycle of cheating, breaking up and taking him back." 

Dongwook sighed. "I don't know what happened between you two tonight, but I can tell you that he's gun shy and needs to be handled very carefully." Jiyong frowned at him. "Don't you think I know that? I've been doing that. I'd never upset or hurt him. The fact is thought, I'm not Jaejoong. He needs to realize that not everyone is gonna trample his heart."

Jiyong's phone buzzed on the bar top and he picked it up to read the text, quickly answering it and then smiling when he read the reply. "Dongwook... thanks for the advice. Not sure what's gonna happen with Seunghyun and I, but it was nice meeting you." 

Seunghyun stood to answer the door assuming it was housekeeping since Jiyong had the key. He pulled open the door. "Hey doll... ah... looks like you're all ready for me." Seunghyun gasped, synching his robe tighter. "Jaejoong... get the fuck out of here. I thought you were housekeeping." 

He moved to slam the door, but his ex pushed his way inside. "Is that any way to greet me after we've been apart for so long? I know you must miss me... or at the very least my touch. You always were a horny bitch..." Seunghyun backed away. "You're disgusting. Why would I miss you? I... I've got a boyfriend now anyway... also fuck off."

Jaejoong chuckled darkly and kept advancing on him. "Come on doll... we both know that's a lie. That asshole you've been dragging around is nothing but a paid escort. Oh... so maybe you have been getting some. Is it as good though... when it's paid for? He's probably thinking about other things while he's fucking you... just to get hard." 

Seunghyun's legs hit the couch and he fell back. "I fucking hate you! Get out or... or..." Jaejoong leaned over him. "Or what doll? We both know that you want this." Seunghyun's knee connected with Jaejoong's crotch and he stumbled back howling in pain. "You fucking bitch!"

Seunghyun scrambled from the couch and reached for Baby so that he could run for the door. Jaejoong was quicker though and had already scooped the dog up. "I'm so fucking sick of you and you're bitchy fucking ways! Mostly... I'm sick of this rat always being everywhere you are!" 

Seunghyun lunged at him. "No Jaejoong not Baby! Let her go you prick!" The dark haired man shoved him off and brought Baby towards the hot tub. "She looks like she could use a good long soak." Seunghyun was frantic and Baby was squirming in Jaejoong's hold. "Fucking put her down now!"

Jaejoong smirked as he neared the hot tub. "What... now?" Seunghyun was shaking all over as he watched his dog hit the water. "Baby! Noo!" He crawled forward and pulled her out just as the suite door opened. "What's going on... I could hear you... Jaejoong... what the fuck!" 

He didn't ask anymore questions, he just punched Jaejoong right in the jaw. "Get the fuck out of our suite. If I catch you near Seunghyun again, I'll fucking kill you." Jaejoong sneered. "Whatever you say... escort. Hey how much for me to fuck you?" Jiyong chuckled and punched him again, this time in the gut. "Why don't you just save your money and go fuck yourself." 

When he turned back around, Seunghyun was still on the ground the soaked Baby in his lap. "Jagiya? Are you alright?" Seunghyun looked up, eyes wet with tears. "Jiyong... she's not moving..." 

Jiyong didn't waste any time, first he felt for a heartbeat and then he quickly lifted Baby off of Seunghyun's lap and hung her upside down by her back legs. "What the fuck are you doing?! You'll hurt her! Are you fucking crazy?! Stop!"

Jiyong swatted Seunghyun's hands away as he tried to grab Baby from him. "Jagiya stop!" After giving her a few good shakes he lied her on her side and listened for breathing. Frowning, he closed her mouth tightly and blew into her nose. "Open her mouth... fuck... she'll suffocate!" 

Jiyong shoved Seunghyun away and continued working to restart Baby's respiratory system. Finally he listened and she was breathing on her own. He sat back, sweating and shaking from the effort. Seunghyun edged forward and looked at Baby. "Is she... is she alright?" 

Jiyong nodded. "I think so... we should probably take her to the vet to get checked. Why don't you get dressed and I'll call the front desk to find an animal hospital." Seunghyun chewed on his lip. "O... okay." The stylist got two steps away before he threw himself into Jiyong's arms. "Thank you... I... I..." 

Jiyong kissed his temple. "Jagiya... let's get her checked out, okay? Then we can talk about... lots of things." Seunghyun nodded and hurried off to dress. 

Several hours later, they returned with Baby from the animal hospital. They were all exhausted, but thanks to Jiyong's quick thinking... baby would be fine. They washed up silently and Jiyong started to head for the couch. 

Seunghyun nervously followed him. "Ji... Jiyong." Jiyong looked up at him from the couch. "Jagiya... it's late. We're both exhausted. Let's talk in the morning, okay?" Seunghyun chewed on his lower lip. "It's just that... I... I... don't want to talk. What I mean is... I don't want to be alone tonight." 

Jiyong sighed. "You're not. You've got Baby." Seunghyun's face crumbled. "But she almost... she almost died, Jiyong. If you hadn't... she... she..." Jiyong stood up and pulled him close. "No... shhh... she's fine. Nothing is going to happen to her. I promise. Tell me what you need... I'll do it." 

Seunghyun clung to him. "Can you... can you sleep with us tonight... please?" Jiyong nodded. "Of course. Come on... lets go to bed." 

Sunday mid morning Jiyong woke up to Seunghyun's beautiful face opposite his own. Oh how he wanted to lean over and kiss him, caress him, make the sweetest love to him. He sighed as he thought of the stylist's reaction to any advancement by him. 

He decided to take a shower and take Baby out for a walk. He'd get Seunghyun his latte as well, then maybe they could talk. Baby seemed much more chipper this morning and Jiyong let her walk back from the coffee shop. 

He ran into Seungri and Soohyuk in the lobby and was letting them know that he and Seunghyun would most likely be flying home tomorrow instead of later on today when he caught sight of Jaejoong and Yunho making their way across the lobby. 

He shoved the tray of coffee into Seungri's hand as well as the dog leash and pounced. "Hey... asshole! Think you're a tough guy picking on a little dog like that?" Jaejoong stared at him blankly. "Look... I know that he's paying you, but that's a little harsh. Seunghyun's not that bad, I wouldn't call him a dog." 

Jiyong lunged at Jaejoong, his fists flying. Seungri looked at Soohyuk. "Should we do something, help?" Soohyuk took one of the lattes and sipped it. "He's doing alright. Too many cooks spoil the soup." 

Yunho pulled Jiyong off of Jaejoong and the larger man proceeded to knock Jiyong down. "Seungri looked over as the security guard began taking notice and handed the tray and leash to Soohyuk. "Well I'm helping." 

Between Seungri and Yunho they got the two men separated. "I'm serious asshole, I see you sniffing around Seunghyun ever again... I'll fucking kill you!" Jaejoong rubbed his sore jaw. "Wouldn't want to cut into your income now, would we?" 

Jiyong lunged again and Seungri had to use every once of strength he had to hold him back. Yunho glared at Jaejoong. "Jesus Christ Jae... let it go. Who needs that stupid bitch anyway?" 

When Jiyong entered the suite, minus one latte courtesy of Soohyuk, Seunghyun was just coming out of the shower. "Hey... I hope you didn't worry. I just ran out..." Seunghyun stopped him. "Oh my god Jiyong! What the fuck happened to you?! You're bleeding!"

Jiyong headed into the bathroom to rinse his cheek of which had taken the brunt of Jaejoong's punches. Seunghyun followed him. "Are you going to tell me what happened? Fuck... was it Jaejoong? Are you alright?" 

Jiyong turned to face him. "I'm fine and yes it was Jaejoong. I saw him in the lobby and I just couldn't not do anything. After what he did to you and Baby..." Seunghyun sighed and pressed himself against Jiyong and kissed him, hard.

Jiyong's arms wrapped around the stylist's waist and he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he did. When they pulled apart for air, Jiyong stroked his face. "Jagiya... we really need to talk." Seunghyun nodded. "I know... but I just need you to keep kissing me right now... alright?" 

Jiyong groaned and leaned in again. "Okay jagiya... okay."


	9. SLICK MOVES

They ended up stumbling out of the bathroom trying their best to stay connected if not by the lips at least by touch. They fell onto the bed, landing side by side and for a good twenty seconds they just stared at each other. 

"Jagiya..." Seunghyun licked his lips and surged forward, grabbing Jiyong's face as he did. Unfortunately that was where he was cut up and he winced in pain. "Oh... fuck... I'm sorry." Jiyong shook his head and pulled him closer. "It's fine... I'm fine." 

Seunghyun eyed him. "But your face... maybe we should see a doctor." Jiyong leaned up on his elbow. "I'm fine... really. What happened to kissing me?" Seunghyun let out a shuddering breath. "I... I... oh fuck..." 

He threw himself at Jiyong with such force that the momentum caused them to roll over so that Jiyong was suddenly on to of him. "Jagiya..." Seunghyun surged up and kissed him again and Jiyong was more than happy to give him all he needed. 

Jiyong began trailing open mouthed kisses down Seunghyun's neck and the stylist was moaning so sweetly underneath him that Jiyong wasn't sure if he could stop at kissing only. "Fuck... Jiyong... your jeans are digging into my balls... and... fuck ouch..." 

Jiyong looked him in the eye. "I don't think that's my jeans you're feeling jagiya. I'm sorry... we should stop." Seunghyun's mouth fell open and he practically moaned. "Fuck... you're so... you're so hard.

Jiyong moved to get up and Seunghyun stopped him, grabbing his hand and bringing it in between his robe so he could feel his erection. "Please... Jiyong... please." Jiyong groaned and gave the hard cock a squeeze through the tight boxers that Seunghyun was wearing. "Fuck jagiya, you sure?" 

Seunghyun nodded, eyes fluttering closed. "Fuck... yes... please Jiyong... I need you to..." Jiyong captured his lips as he continued to massage his cock, pulling away only to shimmy out of his own clothing. "Let's take it slow, okay?" Seunghyun nodded. "Okay... but we're gonna... we're..."

Jiyong chuckled, kissing him. "Oh yeah... we're gonna. Maybe more than once." 

Taking it slow was easier said than done especially with how responsive and needy Seunghyun was to his every touch. Jiyong kissed his chest and Seunghyun arched up moaning, he ran a hand over his thigh and he practically purred in ecstasy. 

He made sure to kiss and caress every inch of him, wanting him to feel just how special he was... just how loved. When he worked his way down to his dripping cock he didn't hesitate to nuzzle his face against it and breath him in. 

Seunghyun was panting and moaning and when Jiyong licked his head his hips shot up off of the bed. "Oh... fuck... Ji... Jiyong... please..." Jiyong caressed his thigh and swallowed him down, moaning around his heat and feeling his lover harden even more in his mouth. 

He began to work his fingers inside of Seunghyun's tight entrance. Since it had been months since the stylist had sex, he would need extra care. Jiyong enjoyed the thought that he was the last man that had been here, the last to be with Seunghyun. 

He was being so careful that his jagiya was growing impatient. "Fuck... Jiyong... please... I... I... ugh... it's... oh fuck..." Jiyong smirked and pressed his fingers in harder. "You like that, jagiya? Feel good?" Seunghyun nodded, eyes closed... hips moving. "It's... fuck... oh fuck... don't stop that..." 

Jiyong smiled and kissed him. "Fuck jagiya... I want to make love to you... not watch you ride my fingers." Seunghyun opened his eyes, flushing with embarrassment. "Sorry... I... I want that too." Jiyong pulled his fingers out and kissed him. "Don't worry... we're good." 

Seunghyun smiled as Jiyong rolled on the condom and then lie on top of him. "Wrap those long legs around me, jagiya." Jiyong leaned down and kissed him and then hoisted his legs further up on his hips and he slowly surged forward. 

Jiyong felt like his cock was being squeezed in a vice and and he breathed into Seunghyun's neck. "Relax jagiya... it's me... I won't hurt you." He pushed himself up onto his arms to look Seunghyun in the eye. "I'll never hurt you." 

Seunghyun nodded and let out a long breath. Jiyong began moving then, slowly pushing in and then easing out just as slow. He leaned down to kiss his lover, hoping to alleviate any tension he was feeling and Seunghyun responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Jiyong's neck. 

"You okay? Everything good?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... it's just... can you move... faster?" Jiyong chuckled. "I can do that. Let me know if it's okay." Jiyong began picking up his pace, pulling out further and snapping his hips with more force. He was concentrating on Seunghyun's facial expressions and suddenly he surged forward and the stylist arched up. "Jesus... fuck... oh yes... fucking there... again... of fuck!" 

Encouraged he angled for that spot and began pounding into Seunghyun. The result was the stylist clawing at his back and screaming in ecstasy as his eyes rolled back into his skull. Jiyong reached down and tugged on Seunghyun's erection and he exploded in his hand as his body shook from the force. 

Jiyong continued to fuck into him as he felt his channel tighten around him, releasing with a long drawn out groan and collapsing off to the side trying to catch his breath. 

The second time that day when Jiyong woke up to Seunghyun's beautiful face and felt like kissing him, he didn't hesitate... he leaned right over and kissed his lips. "Mmm hi... what time is it?" Jiyong smiled. "It's.... 2:00. You hungry?" 

Seunghyun sat up, panicked. "2:00! Fuck! Our flight! Ow... shit my ass is killing me..." Jiyong pulled him close and hugged him. "I already changed our flight to tomorrow, relax. About your ass... you were the one who wanted it harder." 

Seunghyun pulled away. "Fuck... why did you change our flight? We should get back." Jiyong sighed. "Look... I just thought after what Baby went through, flying may not be so great today. I'm sorry..." Seunghyun surged forward and kissed him. "You did it for Baby? That's... that's so sweet." 

Jiyong nodded. "I thought you'd want that." Seunghyun pulled his dog close. "Thank you Jiyong. I don't know what to say. You saved Baby's life. I owe you so much for that." Jiyong shook his head. "No... no you don't. The only thing I want from you is that you finally listen to me. Can you do that?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "Yes... I can do that. Can we get dressed first though and maybe go to get something to eat?" Jiyong nodded. "Of course. You go ahead. I'll shower after you." 

Once they settled in at a restaurant for some much needed food, Jiyong smiled at Seunghyun. He was so relieved that the stylist was acting normal after their earlier activities. "Baby is doing well I think. She seems more energetic, don't you think?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "I honestly don't think I could have gone on without her. I still can't believe that even Jaejoong would be that much of an asshole." Jiyong reached across and took Seunghyun's hand. "You're finally rid of him. He'll never bother you again." 

Seunghyun nodded. "I've been thinking... I want to sell my house. It's just... it's too many memories. I want to start fresh." Jiyong nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. With that in mind, I'd like you to hear me out. I need to tell you some things, alright?" 

The stylist nodded, sipping his iced tea. "It's the least I can do for you, Jiyong. You've done so much for us." Jiyong paused. "Jagiya... tell me you didn't sleep with me because of what I did for Baby?" Seunghyun looked down. "No... that was... that was something that I've wanted for a long time."

Jiyong sat back, exhaling loudly. "Good because..." Seunghyun quirked his brow at him. "Yes?" Jiyong smiled at him. "Well because so have I. Jagiya... about the way we met... it's true that I was a paid escort, but once I met you I returned Youngbae's money. Not only that but you were supposed to be my last client anyway." 

Jiyong took a sip of his beer and leaned forward. "My friend Xin and I were trying to get the money to start this club. Well... he started working for Bom and told me how great the pay was so I figured, why not?" 

Seunghyun shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Why not just fuck people for money?" Jiyong sighed. "That's not what being an escort is, not always. I started off just literally escorting mostly women to functions so they wouldn't have to go alone. Occasionally I'd get propositioned by them, but I always declined." 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "So how did you get from point A to point B because I can recall you being pretty fucking aggressive with me that night." Jiyong raised a brow. "I remember giving you an option... hotel room or sit and talk." 

Seunghyun opened his mouth in shock and then finally he shook his head. "Ugh... just... fuck you. I was charmed by your slick moves... that's all." Jiyong laughed. "Slick moves? I touched your thigh!" The stylist rolled his eyes. "Seriously... fuck you... you felt me up and you know it. Hot guy like you... going around cupping people's dicks... what else do you expect to happen?" 

Jiyong took a drink, shaking his head. "You still could have declined." Seunghyun snorted. "Sure... so is that your move. When you went out with clients... you just reach over and..." Jiyong frowned. "No... stop. I never did that to anyone else. That was just you." 

Jiyong ran a hand through his hair. "Xin convinced me that there was more money to be made escorting men so I gave it a try. We really needed the money and it seemed harmless enough. I'm not ashamed of anything that I've done. Honestly, sometimes people just needed someone to talk to... sometimes it was more than that. Now I'm ready to achieve my dream... the only thing that I don't know is will you be there beside me when I do?" 

Seunghyun looked over at him. "I'm scared Jiyong. I'm..." Jiyong reached over and took his hand again. "Me too... a little. I know that I love you though, more every day." Seunghyun closed his eyes. "Jiyong... I... I..." Jiyong rubbed his thumb back and forth across the back of Seunghyun's hand. "No... shh it's okay. You don't need to say anything. I can wait." 

The stylist sighed. "You've been so good... I'm sorry... I just need time to process this all. I've been forcing myself to view you as a friend..." Jiyong smiled. "Forcing? Does that mean that you've been interested in more with me?" 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "Don't get cocky. It's hard to not think romantic thoughts about anyone who's even a little nice to me. I mean the bar has been set pretty fucking low by Jaejoong." Jiyong's mouth fell open. "So anyone who's polite to you has a chance? Is that what you're telling me?" 

Seunghyun stood to leave. "Anyone who's polite, attractive and smoking hot in bed... yes, that's what I'm telling you." Jiyong smirked. "I think I know just the guy." The stylist turned to leave. "Really who?" Jiyong grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. "Ring any bells?" 

Seunghyun licked his lips. "Mmm hmmm... wanna head back to the suite now?" Jiyong smiled against his lips. "Was it my slick moves?" The stylist shook his head. "No... it was your tongue down my throat."


	10. FRIENDS... OR MORE?

"Why are you so fidgety today? It's fucking nerve wracking." Jiyong threw down his chopsticks and sat back. "Sorry... it's just... I want everything to be perfect." Seunghyun eyed him as he chewed his spicy tuna. "I would think it would be. I mean... fuck... you've been there every fucking night for what? The past two weeks. What else needs doing?" 

Jiyong leaned forward and reached for his hand. "I know and I'm sorry. I miss seeing you too." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Who said anything about me fucking missing you? It's a free country... go where ever you want. I do feel bad for Gaho though." 

Jiyong quirked a brow. "Oh really? Why's that?" Seunghyun tilted his head. "Poor thing all cooped up in that club while you do whatever the fuck you've been doing the past two weeks. It's cruel." 

Jiyong pointed to Baby sleeping next to Seunghyun in the booth. "What about her? She's in the salon all day." The stylist scoffed. "She loves it. She sees people and we take trips to the beauty supply shop. All my clients just adore her." 

Jiyong snorted. "Well... it doesn't matter because we open tomorrow night. You're coming, right?" Seunghyun sat back. "That depends." Jiyong raised both eyebrows, incredulous. "On what? This is very important to me."

Seunghyun chewed on his lip. "I can't come..." Jiyong sat back, eyes wide. "What?! You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." The stylist raised a hand to stop him. "Jesus Christ... let me finish. I can't come with you looking like that. It's been almost six fucking weeks since we got back from Miami." 

Jiyong furrowed his brow. "And?" Seunghyun sighed. "And... do you own a fucking mirror? Your hair it's just... ugh... overgrown and faded. I'm not coming and letting people think my... well I can't let them think I did that..." He pointed to Jiyong's head. "to you. I mean Jesus, I have a reputation to consider." 

Jiyong smirked at him across the table. "Okay jagiya. When do you want me?" Seunghyun looked up from his tea cup. "Fuck... now that's a loaded question considering you've been so busy lately." Jiyong laughed. "You have missed me... don't even try to deny it anymore." 

Seunghyun huffed. "I've missed... parts of you. Let's leave it at that. Now hurry up I've got a client who's probably not willing to wait through your bullshit." Jiyong walked him back to the salon and leaned in for a kiss. "How about I come in later around 7:00 and you can do me." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'll try to contain my enthusiasm. See you later, Jiyong." Jiyong smirked. "See you later, jagiya." Seunghyun watched him leave, eyeing him appreciatively. When he was out of sight he turned and walked inside his salon. 

"Cindy... sorry for the wait. Follow me." She smiled and followed him to the sink. "Wasn't that your friend you were with?" Seunghyun glanced at her as he called Bobby over. "Hmm... oh yeah... Jiyong." She eyed him as Bobby leaned her back to wash her hair. "Still only friends?" 

He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. "I honestly don't know what we are anymore. I'll see you in a bit." He walked over to Seungri's desk. "Have you been handing out those flyers to the clients like I asked you to?" 

Seungri smiled. "I sure have. Well... not the really old ones. They're not gonna go to a club though anyway." Seunghyun smiled back at him. "Thanks Seungri... you're the best. You're going tomorrow night, right?" 

Seungri nodded. "Yeah... we all are." Seunghyun made his way over to his chair and began cutting Cindy's hair. Youngbae looked over. "What time are you going tomorrow night? Do you want to go together?"

Seunghyun shrugged. "I think maybe around 9:00 or 10:00 and I'll let you know about going together." Cindy looked up. "Boys night out?" Soohyuk walked over smirking. "Seunghyun's... uh... Jiyong... is opening a new club in town and we're all going." 

The staff didn't really know what to call Jiyong and none of them wanted to piss Seunghyun off and say the wrong thing. Seungri walked over. "Excuse me Seunghyun, but your realtor is on the phone." 

He smiled. "Excuse me Cindy. I'll be right back. Seungri... see if she needs anything." He came back moments later. "Congratulate me... I just sold my house." Soohyuk smiled. "Good for you. Hey, where are you going to live now?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "I've been looking for a new place and I have it narrowed down to two. I'm just waiting to..." Youngbae raised an eyebrow. "What? Show a certain club owner for approval?" 

The salon owner exhaled. "No nosy. I was gonna say... waiting to get the results of the home inspections. Jesus... you're all such gossips in here." 

At 7:00 Jiyong entered the empty salon. "Hello?" Seunghyun walked out from the back. "Hello yourself. Come on back to the sinks, I'll wash you." Jiyong lay back as Seunghyun rinsed down his hair. "This is the first time that you've actually washed my hair, I like it." 

Seunghyun sprayed his face with water. "Don't get used to it." He threw a towel in his face. "Come on, I'm tired. I want to get this over with." Jiyong toweled off his hair as he followed him. "What every man wants to hear." 

The stylist barked out a laugh. "You're funny... I like that." Jiyong smiled at him from the chair. "Using my own words on me... cute. How about a kiss?" Seunghyun shook his head. "How about no. Let's get you human again, then I'll kiss you." 

Jiyong chuckled. "What was that this afternoon then?" The stylist smirked at him. "Pity." Jiyong reached over and pinched his ass as he stood mixing his color causing him to jump. "Hey... you want me to fuck it up?" Jiyong smiled happily. "I trust you jagiya. You always make me look good." 

"Do you like it? You're a club owner now... you needed something a little edgier. Something unique." Jiyong looked it over. "I do, thank you." Seunghyun finished cleaning up. "So... are you headed back to the club now?" 

Jiyong sighed. "I have a little time. You wanna get some food?" Seunghyun frowned. "Not really." Jiyong stood behind him and hugged him. "Jagiya... after tonight I'll be more accessible, I promise." The stylist shrugged. "Whatever. It's fine."

Jiyong sighed and rested his head on Seunghyun's back. "Jagiya... how about I come over after I'm done tonight?" Seunghyun chewed his lips. "I'm working tomorrow, it's Saturday. Jiyong nodded. "I know, but even if you don't miss me.... I miss sleeping next to you. So... can I?" 

The stylist turned and wrapped his arms around Jiyong's neck. "One condition." Jiyong smiled, leaning forward and depositing little kisses on Seunghyun's jawline. "Mmm what's that? Seunghyun's eyes fluttered closed. "Ga... Gaho." Jiyong nuzzled his neck and began sucking on it, glancing up at him. "What about him?"

Seunghyun groaned. "Fuck... let... let me have him." Jiyong pulled away and looked at his flush face. "What? Have who?" The stylist licked his lips. "Gaho... give him to me." Jiyong's eyebrows shot up. "What? Why?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Oh no... not forever. Just tonight while you're at the club. He can stay with Baby and I." Jiyong smiled. "Oh... of course. I guess I should get back before it's too late. I'll try not to wake you when I come in." Seunghyun kissed him. "Don't try too hard." 

Jiyong was exhausted. It was 1:00 am when he entered Seunghyun's house and reset the alarm. At least he felt ready now. He could sleep in a bit tomorrow secure in the knowledge that their grand opening would be pretty spectacular.

He slipped into the bedroom and shed his clothes, smiling at Gaho lying on his own bed and Baby snuggled up beside Seunghyun. He slipped under the covers as quietly as he could. "Hmmm.... Jiyong? What time is it?" Jiyong kissed Seunghyun's head. "Shhh jagiya... it's very late. Go back to sleep."

Seunghyun snuggled up to him. "Is everything finished?" Jiyong nodded. "Yeah... if we're not ready now, we'll never be." Seunghyun blinked at him. "I'm glad. You've worked hard. Oh... I forgot to tell you... I sold my house." Jiyong smiled. "That's great. Where will you go now?"

Seunghyun chewed on his bottom lip. "I've got two houses that I like. I need to decide." Jiyong nodded, yawning. "Are you sure you want another house?" The stylist nodded. "It's good for Baby having a yard... and... when Gaho is here..." Jiyong smiled softly. "That's true... Gaho does enjoy the yard." 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. "Maybe on Monday... if you're not busy... you can come with me to look at them. I need to decide and... and..." Jiyong kissed him. "I'd love to jagiya." Seunghyun smiled. "Good because you know Gaho better than I do." 

Jiyong smiled at that. "We'd better get some sleep. You've got work in the morning." Seunghyun groaned. "Don't fucking remind me. At least your opening is on a Saturday night. I'd never make it on a Friday." Jiyong kissed him. "I know. That's why I did it. Good night jagiya. I love you." Seunghyun closed his eyes. "Good night Jiyong." 

"I'm coming... Jesus don't knock my door down!" Seunghyun pulled open his door to see Soohyuk standing there. "You ready?" Seunghyun nodded and then he bent down to pet Gaho. "Gaho be a good boy." Soohyuk eyed the sharpei. "I didn't know that you got a friend for Baby." 

Seunghyun stood back up. "I didn't. I'm watching him for... a... a friend." Soohyuk smirked. "Oh... anyone I know?" The salon owner rolled his eyes and shoved him out the door. "You know what... just fuck you. Let's go." 

Once they arrived at the club, The G-Spot, they walked up to the large bouncer. Seunghyun pointed to his clip board. "Hi... we should be on the list." Once names were given, he stepped aside only as Seunghyun tried to enter, he stopped him. 

"Hang on sweetheart." They all turned to look at the man. "I'm sorry, is there a problem?" The bouncer nodded. "Yeah, sorry sweetheart... you can go in but not the dog." Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "What? No, no, no, no, no.... see she's my therapy dog and... and..." 

He shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart, service dogs only. State regulations." Seunghyun glared at him. "I'm not your fucking sweetheart! Where's Jiyong? He'll..." The man shook his head. "Nice try sweetheart... you know how many people claim to know the owners. Now lose the pooch and you're good." 

Seunghyun turned to Seungri. "Seungri... will you find Jiyong inside please. Tell him this asshole won't let Baby in. Tell him if she's not welcome, I'm going home." Seungri nodded. "Sure thing. Just relax. I'm sure it'll be okay." Youngbae went with Seungri and Soohyuk stayed with Seunghyun.

"I can't believe this Hyuk... what an incredible asshole that guy is!" Soohyuk nodded. "He really is... sweetheart." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Fucking power trip... all I want to do is see my boyfriend's club." Soohyuk froze. "Your what?" 

Seunghyun huffed. "Nothing... I'm just upset. I don't even know what I'm saying."

Seungri found Jiyong at the bar, talking to one of the bartenders. When Jiyong saw him he walked right over. "Hey... Seungri. Glad you could make it. Where's Seunghyun?" Seungri frowned. "They won't let him in... well they won't let Baby in. He's super pissed and said he's leaving if she can't come in." 

Jiyong exhaled. "Fuck... I'm headed out there now." Jiyong walked out and saw Seunghyun and Soohyuk standing outside. He frowned and addressed the bouncer. "What's going on out here, Woojin? Woojin pointed. "This... guy wanted to bring in his little dog and when I told him no, he had a kind of bitch fit. I'm sorry that you got dragged into this, Jiyong." 

Jiyong nodded, trying to stay calm even though he could feel the anger rising. "Woojin... Seunghyun is on my private list, isn't he?" Woojin nodded. "Yes, but..." Jiyong put his hand up. 'No buts. He's on my list because he's with me... understand? If he wants to bring his dog or an elephant in here, you fucking let him because he's with me." 

Jiyong walked over to Seunghyun. "I'm sorry jagiya. That will never happen again. You look hot, by the way." Seunghyun smiled. "You too... you're so assertive... I love that." Jiyong placed his hand on the small of his back. "Come on, I'm dying for you to see." 

As he walked by, Seunghyun waved to the bouncer. "See you later, sweetheart." Jiyong quirked a brow. "What was that?" The stylist laughed. "He wouldn't stop calling me that. He was really on a power trip." Jiyong turned to head back. "I'm kicking his ass, that's it." 

Seunghyun grabbed him by the arm. "Stop... he's huge. Not to mention... I was hoping..." Jiyong smirked. "What? What were you hoping?" Seunghyun leaned closer. "Fuck... it's been two weeks... I'm really..." Jiyong's lifted both brows. "Horny? Is that it jagiya? 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "It must be the hair." Jiyong laughed. "Well... I'm still firing that prick tomorrow." The stylist nodded. "Like you weren't going to anyway. Get me a drink and then show me around. I'm dying to explore your G-Spot."


	11. NO MORE

Monday mid morning Jiyong yawns and stretches to see Seunghyun walking back into the bedroom in his robe. "Hey... you been awake long?" The stylist shakes his head and sits down beside him. "I just got up to take care of the dogs."

Jiyong grimaces. "Shit... I'm sorry. I should have gotten up to tend to Gaho." Seunghyun shakes his head. "No... it's fine. You've taken care of Baby tons and I love Gaho. Besides, you're pretty tired. Don't worry." 

Jiyong pulls him down to lie beside him. "I wouldn't be so tired if someone didn't want to keep going last night." Seunghyun smirks. "I didn't hear any complaints from you at the time." Jiyong barks out a laugh. "It's hard to complain when you're begging for me." 

Seunghyun gasped. "Please... you're not that good..." Jiyong shuts him up with a deep kiss that he returns eagerly. "You were saying?" Seunghyun presses forward to kiss him again. "Shh you talk too much." 

Jiyong had learned just where to kiss and touch on Seunghyun's body to have it thrumming in excitement. Kissing behind his ear, sucking on his neck, licking with the flat of his tongue over his nipples, stroking his thighs, kneading his ass. By the time he was done with these ministrations, not only was Seunghyun a shaking and needy mess, but he was hard as a rock and desperate for his lover as well. 

"Jagiya..." Jiyong kissed his trembling thigh. "are you ready for me?" Seunghyun swallowed, face shiny with sweat. "Fuck...Jiyong... please... I... I... fuck... I want you so bad... I oooh..." Jiyong began pushing in slowly and when he was fully seated he kissed Seunghyun deeply. "Let me know, jagiya." 

Seunghyun nodded, taking a deep breath. "Fuck... move..." Jiyong began working himself in and out of his lover's tight heat as Seunghyun met him thrust for thrust. He began angling himself to better find that spot that would make the stylist go crazy and when Seunghyun cried out, he knew he'd managed it. 

He thrusted harder and leaned down to capture Seunghyun's lips, reaching between them for his cock and pumping it in earnest. When he felt him about to go, he ground into his prostate and kissed him again. "I love you, jagiya... so much." 

Seunghyun closed his eyes and came, biting his lip as a strangled grunt escaped him. Jiyong felt himself being clenched down upon and looking at Seunghyun's face coupled with that sensation sent him over the edge as well. He collapsed beside his lover trying to regulate his breathing and his pounding heart. 

"Come on jagiya... we'll be late for the appointment with your realtor." Seunghyun came rushing out. "Sorry, I was just giving Gaho a treat." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You're spoiling him. He's gonna get fat." The stylist shook his head. "No. He's active, he's fine." He bent down to pet Gaho who had walked over. "Aren't you sweetie? We'll be back soon, okay? I love you." 

Jiyong frowned. "Seriously?" Seunghyun stood up. "What?" Jiyong shook his head. "Nothing... let's just go." 

They were on the second of the two houses that Seunghyun was interested in. Everything had been going fine. Jiyong knew this was Seunghyun's deal and he was just there in case he wanted his opinion on something. 

They entered the kitchen and were looking around. "This is a nicer kitchen... it's much more modern and up to date." The realtor, Louise smiled at Jiyong. "I know that Seunghyun mentioned that he's not much of a cook so I'm assuming that you'll be doing the cooking." 

Jiyong cleared his throat and shot a look over to Seunghyun who had tensed up. "Ah... I do cook... yes, but..." She cut him off. "Well this oven is brand new as well as this separate cooktop. Do you two like to entertain much? Because this is a convection oven as well so it cuts down on cooking time." 

Jiyong exhaled. "Actually... we ah..." She chuckled. "Oh don't worry... I'm sure a young couple like you goes out more than you're in. Follow me and I'll show you the hot tub out on the deck." Watching her leave, Seunghyun frowned. "You know what... I've seen all I need to. I'm ready to go." 

Jiyong approached him. "Jagiya... don't..." Seunghyun looked at him. "Don't what? I'm done here. Looking at it again... this house isn't that nice after all. I'm tired of wasting my time." Jiyong eyed him. "That's all it is? You don't like the house?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... that's all." The ride back to Seunghyun's current house was pretty quiet and once they were there Jiyong felt like he needed to lighten the mood. "Oh... I've got good news. I worked it out with Xin and I can have Saturday and Sunday nights away from the club. I may occasionally have to go in, but for the most part... I'm free." 

Seunghyun stared at him. "Why?" Jiyong stared back. "Are you really asking me that question? You know I did it because those are the two nights that you don't have work the next morning. You know this, yet you still ask me why. It's so frustrating." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I think it's fucking frustrating that you just assume that I'll jump for joy at the news. So what? I'm expected to spend every fucking weekend with you because you worked it out with Xin?" 

Jiyong shook his head. "I just expected you to be happy that your boyfriend made sure he was free when you were. Oh wait... I forgot... you only love Gaho and not me." Seunghyun raised a brow. "How petty are you to be jealous of your own dog. Maybe you can vent to Louise about it during some cooking classes." 

Jiyong scoffed. "Who's being petty now? It's not my fault that she assumed we were both buying the house together, as hideous as living with me sounds to you." Seunghyun glared at him. "Oh... you know what..." 

Jiyong shook his head. "No... you know what... fuck you! I've had it. I tell you every fucking day that I love you and I get nothing back. I'm tired of paying for Jaejoong's mistakes. If you decide that you want to really pursue a relationship with me... a real adult relationship with commitment and everything... then call me. Good bye Seunghyun." 

When he was gone, Seunghyun picked up Baby. "Daddy's glad he's gone. I hated being called jagiya anyway. It's just fucking stupid. We don't need him. Did you hear the mean things he said to daddy? You know I can have an adult relationships... right? Come on, Baby... the only men worth a damn in my life are beckoning to me... Ben & Jerry. Maybe we'll move to Vermont." 

"Hey Seunghyun... that club was incredible. You should be proud of your.... uh... Jiyong." Soohyuk stepped next to Youngbae smiling. "Yeah... we've decided that it's our new hangout. You think we can get in free every time or just the once?" 

Seunghyun breezed by them. "I have no idea. You'd have to call the club management to find out." Youngbae followed him. "We just thought that since management is your... uh... Jiyong... maybe you could ask him." 

Seunghyun frowned. "Sorry... he's not my anything anymore." Seungri gasped. "You broke up? What happened?" The salon owner sighed. "It doesn't matter. Can we just... can we not talk about him or his club. It's not even like we were really together together... not for long anyway. It's no big deal." 

Jiyong and Xin are walking down the street a few weeks later out to grab some lunch. Jiyong's been so sullen and moody lately that Xin his hoping to lift his spirits a bit. "You were on fire last night in the booth Ji. The crowd was loving it." 

Jiyong shrugged. "Thanks man. Nice to be appreciated somewhere." Xin sighed. "Jesus... stop moping. So it didn't work out? Find someone else. The club is packed with people every night and I'll guarantee that they probably don't carry around as much baggage as your hairdresser did." 

Jiyong frowns. "Stylist... the proper term is stylist." Xin rolls his eyes. "Who the fuck cares? My point is, you're probably better off without that anxiety ridden bitch. Not only that, but for all you know... he's out there already working on his next victim." Jiyong narrowed his eyes. "Xin... I love you, but don't disrespect Seunghyun like that. He's a lot of things, but I know even if he won't admit it... he's just as upset as I am right now." 

Xin slaps him in the chest. "Oh yeah... you know do you? Looks like he's not quite as broken up as you think he is..." He pointed across the street. "look." Jiyong looked and Seunghyun was there hugging a very good looking man before they both got into Seunghyun's car and drove away, laughing. 

Jiyong's been even more upset since he saw Seunghyun, his jagiya, with that man. Xin thought putting him in the booth would help get his mind off of it and on to music, but it turned out to be a huge mistake. 

After a solid hour of nothing but cheating and heartbreak songs he had to pull him and stick Choice in there instead. Nothing kills a dance club like constant heartache. "Jesus... get it together man. At least now you can move on. Go help Teddy at the bar. That way you'll stay busy." 

Jiyong steps behind the bar and greets Teddy and Kush and starts serving drinks. "Hey Teddy... you ever fall in love?" Teddy nodded. "Yeah man... it's the best feeling in the world." Kush steps over. "Until it isn't. Hurts like a bitch when they don't love you back." 

Teddy nods along. "True man, true. You in love there, Jiyong?" The club owner sighed. "Yeah, but it's not... I mean I thought it was... I guess I was wrong." Kush was mixing a cocktail. "You need some fucking closure man. Fix you right up." 

Jiyong frowns. "What like a confrontation or something? I don't know... I think he's already moved on." Kush served the cocktail that he'd mixed. "Doesn't matter. What matters is you feeling better. If you have these lingering feelings, you need to let them out and kind of.... purge yourself, you dig?" 

Jiyong nodded. "Yeah... yeah I get it. So even if he doesn't have feeling for me, I've got to purge mine. Hey thanks guys. I guess it's true that bartenders have the best advice." 

As the night wears on, Jiyong starts to drink more than he serves. Eventually, Xin puts him in a cab and gives the driver his home address. As the car pulls away from the curb, Jiyong leans forward and gives the driver a new destination, slumping back into the seat and closing his eyes for the duration of the ride. 

Upon arrival, he staggers to the door and rings the bell repeatedly. He's still got the key, but he's too much of a gentleman to use it. Ringing the bell at 1:00 am on a Tuesday is another story. 

When the door opens he's staring into the sleepy eyes of the guy he saw earlier that day on the street with his jagiya and he snaps, lunging for him. He knocks him down and if he hadn't have been so wasted, he most certainly would have landed a punch or two before he passed out.


	12. SEUNG-WON

Jiyong's head feels like it's being squeezed in a vice as he wakes the next morning. Then he feels soft kisses on his face and he groans. "Jagiya... mmm." He rolls over, arms reaching out and cracks his eyes opened only to see Baby staring at him. 

She nuzzles at his face and he sighs. "Hi sweetie. At least you missed me. Who's that asshole he's been running around with, hmm? He looks pretty old to me." He pets her head. "Did your daddy find a sugar daddy to replace me?" 

When he hears voices coming from the kitchen and he strains to hear them. Unfortunately, he can't hear anything clearly... so even though he feels like a dick for doing it, he quietly walks over to the doorway so that he can hear better. 

"When is your official move date?" Seunghyun took a sip of his coffee. "Next weekend. I've got movers though so it'll be easy." The asshole answered him. "That's good. You don't want to be messing with rental trucks and moving the furniture yourself." 

Seunghyun hummed. "Also I don't have to bother anyone to help me." The asshole coughed. "Well hyunnie, if you need help unpacking I could always try to come and help you." Seunghyun shook his head. "That's so sweet, Seung-Won... but I'm good." 

Jiyong stiffened outside the door. "Hyunnie? You've got to be fucking kidding me?" 

Seung-Won smiled. "Well, don't stress out about it. I know how you get." Seunghyun snorted. "Jesus... you're starting to sound like my mother. I can handle it, really. So... am I going to get to cut that gorgeous hair?" 

Seung-Won chuckled. "I don't want to impose on your busy schedule, Hyunnie." Seunghyun smiled. "Please... It's the least I can do for you after all you've done for me. Besides, I love working on you. Your hair is just so silky and so soft." 

That was the last straw for Jiyong. Hearing Seunghyun use the exact same words to describe this... asshole's hair as he used when describing his... well it cut him deep. Maybe Xin was right, maybe Seunghyun was working in his next victim. Maybe he collected men and used them, tossing them aside when he no longer needed them. 

He needed closure, well he felt pretty closed right now. He turned and left the house heading down the street and to the main road where he could flag down a taxi to take him home. He was gonna take Xin's advice as soon as possible. He had a club full of people to choose from and he wasn't going to waste any more time pining for someone who didn't care.

Seung-Won rinsed his cup in the sink. "So what are you going to do about Manny Pacquiao out there?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry about that..." Seung-Won put his hands up. "It's fine, I already told you. He didn't hurt me, just startled me. Are you going to tell me about him? You know I'm going to get the third degree when I get home." 

Seunghyun sighed. "You can't say what you don't know." Seung-Won smiled. "True, but you know your sister and she's already heard something in your voice. We assumed it was because of Jaejoong, but I think it might be..." 

Seunghyun frowned. "Jiyong... his name is Jiyong and it... we were something for a short time and now we're not." Seung-Won frowned. "That's pretty vague, Hyunnie. Are you sure you're alright?" The stylist nodded. "Yeah... I'm... I'm fine. I'm gonna go tell him to leave. I need to get to work." 

"Baby... where did Jiyong go?" Seunghyun looked in the bathroom hoping he's not in there getting sick. "Jiyong? Are you in here? Well Baby... I guess he left." Against his better judgement he calls him just to be sure he's alright.

"What?" Seunghyun blinks at the acid tone in Jiyong's voice. "Ji... Jiyong? Are you alright? Where did you go?" Jiyong scoffs, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I left... as if you care anyway... Hyunnie." Seunghyun raises his eyebrow. "Excuse me? You're giving me attitude? How fucking dare you after you came here last night with fists blazing." 

Jiyong snorts. "Oh why? Did I interrupt your little fuck session with the new sap in your life? I'm glad I came over, you know why?" Seunghyun is stunned but he just manages to croak out. "N... no why?" Jiyong huffs. "Because now I can move on and not sit around waiting for you to love me because I know you never will." 

When Seung-Won walks out of the kitchen he find Seunghyun standing there, phone on the floor holding Baby and shaking like a leaf. "Hyunnie... what happened? He didn't attack you, did he?" The stylist shook his head. "No... It's... he's... gone." 

Seung-Won sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Ah Hyunnie... why don't you start from the beginning?Tell me everything." 

Seunghyun sat in a ball on his couch, clutching baby. "Then he came with me to look at houses and the realtor just assumed that we'd be living together. I don't know what happened... I... I just started to feel so sick. It was like I was drowning and I... I couldn't breathe." 

Seung-Won sighed. "So you pushed him away." Seunghyun nodded. "I guess I did, but it was only a matter of time before he left anyway so..." The older man shook his head. "Hyunnie... no. You can't think that way. He's not..." Seunghyun frowned. "Jaejoong, I know." 

Seunghyun sighed. "What should I do? He hung up on me... he said he's moving on." Seung-Won pat his leg. "He didn't look like a guy who was moving on to me. He looked like a guy who was crazy in love... emphasis on the crazy." 

Seunghyun chuckled. "He does have a bit of a temper. I always found it sexy." Seung-Won rolled his eyes. "On that note, I'm going to call your sister. What would you like me to tell her?" The stylist smiled softly. "Tell her I've never been happier." 

Now Seung-Won chuckled. "She always knows when I'm lying and I'll catch hell." Seunghyun smirked. "You're like twice her size, are you really afraid of her?" The older man laughed. "Terrified and you are too." 

Jiyong was eyeing the crowd as he worked in the booth about a week later. He was done with relationships, done with love. What he was looking for was an easy hookup. He wanted someone under him begging for his touch. Someone sexy, someone who thought he was wonderful... mostly he wanted a warm body to erase the memory of Seunghyun's touch. 

He downed another shot of tequila as Choice entered the booth, clapping him on the back. "Hey man... nice set." Jiyong smirked. "It's sad when the student surpasses the master, isn't it?" Choice snorted. "You little shit...I'll do my set now and we'll see who surpasses who." 

Jiyong made his way through the crowd still chuckling to himself over Choice's indignation when a blond head caught his attention out on the dance floor. The guy was bumping and grinding and he looked to have quite the hot body. He turned Jiyong's way and he licked his lips. 

Well fuck... if that wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what was. The blond made his way over to Jiyong and smiled. "Hey there sexy... was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me." Jiyong smirked. "I've noticed... you wanna dance?" The blond nodded. "Okay... for starters. I'm Daesung." Jiyong smiled. "Jiyong." 

Daesung smirked. "Let's go... oh and I'm very flexible... in case you were wondering." Jiyong raised both eyebrows. "I wasn't, but I guess that's good to know." Daesung took his hand to lead him to the dance floor. "It'll come in handy later on, trust me." 

Jiyong held Daesung low on the hips as the blond ground his ass back into his semi aroused cock. They'd been dancing for a while now and we're working up quite a sweat. Jiyong squeezed Daesung's hips a bit and The blond responded by throwing his head back in an inviting way. Jiyong leaned down and kissed him.

Xin was thrilled to see his boy out there on the dance floor mixing it up with some hot guy. Finally he can move on. Truth be told, he's not a huge fan of Seunghyun's. He sees him as a neurotic mess who just tore his best friend's heart out and stomped all over it without so much as a second thought.

Xin noticed Seungri as he walked into the club... he looked familiar, but he couldn't place from where. Seungri walked up to the bar and leaned over it to get Teddy's attention. "Yeah man... what can I get you?" Seungri cleared his throat. "Hi... do you know where I can find Jiyong?"

Teddy points and Seungri looks to see Jiyong walking off of the dance floor, blond clinging to him. Teddy raises his eyebrows to his boss. "This guy's looking for you." Jiyong frowns, his body tensing. "Seungri... what are you doing here?" The younger man sighs. "Can I speak to you..." He looks pointedly at Daesung who had his arms wrapped around Jiyong's chest. "alone." 

Daesung eyes him with a haughty expression. "Who dis bitch? I thought we were gonna get busy." Jiyong turns his head and kisses him. "We are... Seungri is just leaving." He looks directly at Seungri. "Look... I don't care what Seunghyun sent you here for. We're through." 

Seungri frowns. "But... he didn't send me. Look... he needs help... I know you care for him..." Jiyong shakes his head. "Wrong... I cared for him and he trampled on my heart. Tell him if he needs help to call Seung-whatever, I'm not anything to him anymore." 

Seungri looked confused. "Seung... who are you even talking... oh... you've got to be fucking kidding me?" Jiyong raised a brow. "Yeah... I know all about his new victim." He looked at Daesung. "Ready sexy?" Daesung smirked. "Always."

Seungri scoffed. "You're a colossal prick, you know that. I actually thought you were nice. I hope this skank gives you syphilis." Daesung gasped. "Hey! I'm not a skank!" Seungri rolled his eyes. "Right... whatever you say." 

He stormed away and nearly knocked Xin down on his way out. "Oh... excuse me." Seungri glared at him. "Tell your partner to stop being such an asshole!" Xin blinked at him. "Who are you again?" Seungri huffed. "I'm a friend of Seunghyun's and your partner is a colossal prick. Pretending to care, but when he needs him... he... augh... such an asshole!" 

Xin crossed his arms. "Yeah well the way I see it, your friend should be here himself if he wants him back... but he's too much of an ice princess, isn't he?" Seungri's eyes went round. "Seunghyun doesn't even know I'm here. He can barely function right now." Xin smirked. "Oh really... and why is that?" 

Seungri shook his head. "I don't have time for this... my best friend's dog... oh... fuck you too." 

Jiyong and Daesung grabbed a drink at the bar as the blond continued to hang all over the club owner. Xin walked over and sat down. "Looks like you've got yourself a live one." Jiyong chuckled. "Yeah... he's mentioned several times just how flexible he is." 

Xin snorted. "Sounds like a party. Hey... what balls that dude had to come in here with that fucking sob story, huh?" Jiyong frowned. "Who? Oh... Seungri. Yeah... still it's not like Seunghyun to send someone to do his talking." Xin rolled his eyes. "Thank god you don't treat Gaho like that." 

Jiyong blinked. "What the fuck are you talking about Xin? Like what?" Xin snorted. "Like that neurotic bitch. Incapacitated because of his dog... fuck... what an..." Jiyong stood up, knocking Daesung back and off of him. "Baby? Is something wrong with her? Fuck... why didn't Seungri just tell me?" 

Daesung stepped forward. "Who's Baby? Should I be jealous?" Jiyong frowned. "It's a dog." Daesung cooed. "Awww! I love dogs... and doggie style in case you're wondering. Actually any position is good for me. Did I mention how flexible I was?"

Jiyong raised a hand, his back still to the blond. "Jesus Christ... will you just shut the fuck up. Do you ever take a breath or what?" Daesung stepped forward, nonplussed. "Trust me... my ability to not need to take a breath for long periods of time is really beneficial. I mean... you're really gonna love my..." 

Jiyong turned to face him. "Seriously... I don't give a fuck. I tried to, but I just don't. I'm sorry... I know I led you on and made you think that we were gonna do more than dance. I just can't." Daesung pouted. "Because of this dog?" Jiyong sighed. "More or less." Then he pulled out his phone to call Seungri so he could find out what was going on.


	13. SEUNGRI AKA THE LITTLE SHIT

Seungri feels his phone vibrating in his pocket and when he sees the caller ID he almost ignores it, but he's curious. "Hello." Jiyong is pacing around his office. "Seungri! Good... I was afraid that maybe you wouldn't pick up." 

Seungri rolls his eyes. "I almost didn't. What do you want anyway? The number of a good free clinic for that skankhoe?" Jiyong grits his teeth. "Listen... Xin mentioned that there may possibly be a problem with Baby. Is there... a problem?"

Seungri frowned. "Fuck you." Just as Jiyong is about to speak, the line goes dead. "Jesus fucking Christ! Little prick hung up on me!" He takes a few deep breaths and hits redial. Seungri's phone instantly sends him to voicemail. 

Jiyong is sure he's gonna kill this bastard if he ever sees him again. "Hi there... you've reached Seungri Lee. I'm sorry that I can't answer your call right now. Leave me your name and number and I'll be sure to get back to you.... ciao ladies." 

Jiyong's head is throbbing at this point. "Yah Seungri you little shit... you better call me back and tell me what the actual fuck is going on! I mean it... when I'm finished with you, the only way they'll know it's you is by your dental records! Call me back you prick!" He ends the call and kicks his chair over, clearing his desk with one sweep for good measure.

Half an hour later and Jiyong is seething. Xin watches him pace from the couch in the office. "I can't help thinking this is exactly what he wants." Jiyong looked over at him. "Who? Seungri?" Xin shook his head. "No... that hot mess you used to date... Seunghyun. I mean think about it... here you were about to hook up with a sexual freak and he puts the kibosh on it. Coincidence? I think not." 

Jiyong gives him a look. "How the fuck would he even know that? That may be the dumbest thing you've ever said and that's saying a lot." Xin shrugged. "I still say the hairdresser is behind this." 

Jiyong snaps his fingers. "Fuck... of course. Why didn't I think of it before." Xin raises a brow. "What's that?" Jiyong grabs his phone. "Youngbae... he called me to hire me originally. I must still have his number." Xin snorts. "I'm so glad it wasn't me... although... he is pretty hot. I would've just fucked him and called it a night." Jiyong threw him a finger as he hit send.

"Hello." Jiyong sighed in relief. "Youngbae... it's Jiyong. Listen... is there something going on with Baby. Please tell me." Youngbae exhaled and Jiyong could hear the sound of him walking. "Listen Jiyong... Seunghyun is in a bad way right now. He doesn't need anything that will make it worse." 

Jiyong frowned. "Despite our differences I wouldn't want to hurt him intentionally. Please tell me what's wrong." Youngbae sighed. "I guess you don't know this, but Seunghyun moved today into his new house. Well... I guess while he was busy Baby ran out into the front yard and wandered out into the street." 

Jiyong gasped. "Shit... no. Don't tell me..." Youngbae frowned. "Yeah... she got hit by a car and Seunghyun's not only hysterical over it, but he blames himself." Jiyong sat down heavily. "When did she die?" Youngbae shook his head. "What? Oh no... she has internal bleeding, but she's alive. Just in surgery." 

Jiyong stood up, grabbing his keys. "Where are you guys?" Youngbae hesitated. "Uhm... I'm not so sure..." Jiyong slammed his hand down on his desk. "Christ Youngbae... just tell me already! I know how he is alright? I can help him." 

Youngbae exhaled. "Okay fine. We're at Angell Memorial Hospital. It's..." Jiyong was headed out the door. "I know where it is. Thanks. I'll see you soon. Please don't tell him that I'm coming." 

Seunghyun sat in the waiting room with his arms wrapped around his legs which were tucked up in front of him. No easy feet for someone with such long legs. Soohyuk sat beside him. "Seunghyun... why don't you let Seungri grab you a sandwich or at least coffee?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... thanks though. You guys can leave, you've been here a long time." Seungri pat his shoulder. "No way. We're here for you and Baby." Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "I can't believe I'm so stupid. I let it happen, Seungri." 

Suddenly a familiar face appeared at his feet and nudged them. Seunghyun blinked at him. "Okay... now I'm fucking hallucinating because I could swear that Gaho is here." Jiyong knelt down beside the sharpei. "He is. How are you holding up?" 

Seunghyun bent down and wrapped Gaho in a hug. "Oh my fucking god.... I've missed you so much." Jiyong stood up, awkwardly looking around until Seunghyun raised his wet eyes to look at him. "You too." 

Soohyuk cleared his throat. "Hey Seungri... let's go see if we can find some coffee or something." Seungri crossed his arms. "Nah... you go... I'm good." Soohyuk raised a brow. "Uh... I'd like some company though. Why don't you come anyway?" Seungri smiled. "See if Youngbae will go."

Jiyong narrowed his eyes and sat in Soohyuk's now vacant spot. "How long has she been in there?" Seunghyun looked at Jiyong. "About 40 minutes in surgery. We were waiting for test results for a while. It's just... she's only six pounds and... and..." 

Jiyong saw his eyes filling up so he automatically put his arm around him. "It'll be okay. She's tough, remember?" Seunghyun nodded. "I'm not so sure that I am though. Jiyong... thank you for coming tonight. It means... well it just means a lot to me." 

Jiyong smiled softly and wiped away Seunghyun's tears. "I couldn't not come when I heard." Seunghyun closed his eyes. "I can't lose her, Jiyong. I fucking left the door opened... I did this... I'm never going to forgive myself... never." 

Seungri leaned towards him. "Don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault. How could you know that she'd run out the door? Or that at that exact moment a car would drive by and hit her and then drive away without stopping. Or that she'd have to..." Jiyong shot Seungri a glare. "Hey! Enough." 

The more Seungri had talked, the more tense Seunghyun had become. Jiyong could see it in his face, his eyes. Seungri glared right back at Jiyong. "Enough of you... definitely." Seunghyun stood up suddenly. "I... I... can't... I... I... need air..." He started heading quickly for the exit.

Jiyong and Seungri watched him go and then glared at each other, simultaneously yelling in each other's faces. "Look what you did!" Jiyong clenched his teeth. "Listen you little shit... stop talking about the accident. You're upsetting him." Seungri rolled his eyes. "I think it's you... just by being here you're upsetting him." 

Jiyong shoved him as he walked by. "I'm going after him. You stay here or you'll be eating through a straw from now on." Seungri scoffed. "You don't scare me. I'm only staying here to wait for Soohyuk." 

Jiyong found Seunghyun pacing in front of the building, arms wrapped around himself. "It's getting colder out. Wouldn't you rather be inside." Seunghyun shook his head, but he was shivering. "Jiyong... that asshole didn't even check to see if she was okay. He just hit her and... and stopped then kept going. If I hadn't heard the screech... and then she hobbled up to me... and collapsed. It was horrifying... she's so small... and... and..."

Jiyong had stood by and let him talk and pace until he could tell he was going to break. Then he stepped over and opened his arms. Seunghyun looked so scared and his eyes were filling up as he fell into Jiyong's waiting embrace. "It's okay... let it out. Don't hold it in... I got you." 

They stayed like that for some minutes until Seunghyun pulled away, wiping at his eyes with his hands. "I should get back inside. The doctor could be looking for me." Jiyong nodded. "Let's go." Seunghyun took in a shaky breath. "I... I can't believe that you're here. Again... thank you." 

The doctor came out and Seunghyun stood up unsteadily. Jiyong rose as well and placed his hand on the small of his back to offer support. "Mr. Choi... Baby did really well through the surgery. Now it's just a matter of time to heal. We'll want to keep her here for a few days at least." 

Seunghyun nodded, chewing on his lips. "Thank you Doctor." Jiyong cleared his throat. "Can he see her? I think he'd feel better if he could see her for even a minute." Seunghyun nodded. "Please... can I?" The doctor tilted his head. "You have to understand that she's pretty sedated still." 

Seunghyun blinked. "That's fine." The doctor nodded. "Alright, but just for a few minutes. Follow me." Seunghyun followed him into the ICU unit and when he saw Baby he gasped. She had been shaved for surgery so she looked even smaller. She was so still and had various tubes coming out of her. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Daddy will be here for you. I love you." 

He walked out and everyone stood to greet him. Soohyuk touched his shoulder. "How's she look?" Seunghyun sighed. "Really small. Listen... I appreciate all the support, but you should all go now." Seungri frowned. "You're not going home?"

Seunghyun took a deep breath. "There's nothing for me there. What if... what if Baby needs me?" Youngbae frowned. "How're you gonna sleep here?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I won't sleep at home anyway. Please... I'm fine. Just go get some rest. Seungri's eye bags are even darker." 

Jiyong gave him a hug. "You're sure that you'll be alright?" Seunghyun nodded. "I'm sure. Thanks for being here... all of you." Once they'd all gone, Seunghyun sat down in chair and pulled his legs up again resting his head on his knees. 

When Jiyong came back forty five minutes later, he was dozing in the same position. He jumped when the blanket was wrapped around him. "Hey... I thought you went home." Jiyong sat down next to him. "I did. I brought Gaho back and grabbed a few blankets." 

Seunghyun stretched his legs out, yawning. "What's wrong with you?" Jiyong blinked at him. "I'm sorry... what?" The stylist shook his head. "I feel like I was a total shit to you and you're here... being wonderful." 

Jiyong shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm wonderful... that's just me. You weren't a total shit... just a partial one." Seunghyun chuckled. "Thanks... that makes me feel so much better." Jiyong pulled his own blanket up. "See? I made you feel better... I am wonderful." 

The stylist yawned again. "And humble." Jiyong looked shocked. "I was just agreeing with you." Seunghyun nodded, kitten smile upon his lips. "Okay... sure. Jiyong... what the fuck are we doing here?" Jiyong furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure..." 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "You're flirting with me... and I'm flirting back. I don't think..." Jiyong shushed him. "Don't think of it as flirting. Think of it as playful banter." The stylist rolled his eyes. "Which is flirting... Jiyong..." 

Jiyong smiled. "Seunghyun... let's just enjoy the moment... okay? Don't overthink it." The stylist side eyed him. "Okay... I'm too fucking tired to argue." Jiyong yawned. "Do you think you can sleep?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I just keep thinking of when Baby was a puppy. She was so tiny then... well even smaller than now. Back then she was the only one who I could count on to get me through things. She was a real life saver. Jaejoong couldn't stand her even then. How can you hate a puppy? It's not normal." 

Jiyong turned to face him. "You know you never told me, when did you get Baby?" Seunghyun smiled. "Three years ago. My sister got her for me as a birthday present. She told me that she'd researched it and that Japanese Chins make great therapy dogs. Jaejoong and I were starting to have problems and... and I was getting anxiety attacks. I guess I've always been prone to them."

Jiyong sighed. "Your sister sounds pretty nice." Seunghyun nodded, yawning again. "Yeah... I'm lucky." Jiyong chuckled. "Here... come on... lean your head in my shoulder. You'll be more comfortable." The stylist's eyes were drooping at this point and he tried to protest, but ended up just leaning onto Jiyong in the end. He was asleep in minutes and Jiyong wrapped his arm around him and kissed his head, dropping off as well.


	14. HEALING

Seungri walked into the waiting room of the Angell Memorial Hospital early Monday morning carrying a tray with two lattes expecting to find Seunghyun all alone and pretty exhausted. He did not expect to find his friend snuggled under a blanket leaning on Jiyong's shoulder, smiling softly while they talked. He really wasn't all that happy about it either.

He stood in front of them and awkwardly cleared his throat. Seunghyun looked up at him. "Seungri! Oh my god... you're here... is that latte?" Seungri nodded, handing one to his boss. "I knew you'd need it." 

Jiyong stood up, stretching his body. "How thoughtful of you Seungri." Then he grabbed the other one and took a big sip. "I could use this as well." Seungri frowned. "That was actually for me." Jiyong shrugged. "Oh... sorry. You want it back?" 

Seungri shook his head. "No... keep it. I'd like to stay disease free thanks." Jiyong glared at him, but before he could retaliate, the doctor approached them. "Mr. Choi... I just wanted to give you an update on Baby. She's stable and doing well. You can see her if you like, but just for a few minutes. I'd suggest you go home after you do. There's nothing you can do for her here." 

Seunghyun chewed on his lips and Jiyong squeezed his arm. "Listen to him. You need to rest too. Then when Baby comes home you'll be able to care for her." Seunghyun nodded. "Alright. I'll visit her and then go home, but I'm coming back later." 

Seunghyun walked off with the doctor and Jiyong rounded on Seungri. "I've had just about enough of you... what's your fucking problem anyway?" Seungri scoffed. "You're my problem. What are you doing here anyway? Why don't you just go back to your skank and leave Seunghyun alone." 

Jiyong got closer to the younger man and as he spoke he punctuated his words with sharp pokes to the chest. "Seunghyun wants me here so fuck off. It's none of your fucking business anyway." Seungri frowned, grabbing his finger to stop him from poking him further. "It is my business. Seunghyun is my best friend and I'm sick of assholes hurting him." 

Jiyong raised a brow. "I'd never hurt him you little shit. I'm fucking in love with him." Seungri paused, mouth hanging open. "Oh.... uhm... does... does he know it?" Jiyong sighed, dropping into a seat. "Yeah... he knows it. I told him every day when we were together. He just... he just doesn't love me back."

Seungri sat down next to him. "Maybe he does." Jiyong tilted his head. "Don't fuck with me Seungri." The younger man shook his head. "I can't say for sure because Seunghyun doesn't say much about these things, but he was different with you. Maybe you shouldn't give up."

Jiyong snorted. "A minute ago you hated my guts, now you want me to keep trying with Seunghyun? You're an odd dude, Seungri." Seungri exhaled. "Look... when I saw you with that guy yesterday I assumed that you were a creep... sorry. But if you really love Seunghyun then I think it's worth fighting for."

Seunghyun returned and looked relieved. "She's awake and she looks much better. Doctor said she could come home in a day or two if she keeps progressing. I'm so relieved. Seungri... will you take me home please?" 

Seungri blinked rapidly. "Oh... I'd love to but I have to get to my mom's cafe. She needs some help. I was only stopping by." Jiyong cleared his throat. "I'll take you... it's no trouble." Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "I don't want to put you out. You've been here all night." 

Jiyong picked up the blankets. "No... really. It's no big deal." As they drove along Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong. "Wow... you really are a mess, aren't you?" Jiyong glanced at him quickly. "Excuse me? I did just sleep in an animal hospital waiting room so..." 

Seunghyun laughed. "No... I meant your hair. When's the last time it was styled for you?" Jiyong chuckled. "Well considering you're my stylist and we kind of had a blow out... you should know." The stylist smiled. "So... you haven't let... I mean you won't go anywhere else?" 

Jiyong snorted. "And let them fuck up this masterpiece? No way." Seunghyun regarded him. "So you'd rather look like that than go somewhere else?" Jiyong nodded and sent him a wink. "Once you've had the best, you can't just go anywhere." Seunghyun sat back, arms crossed and kitten smile on his lips. "You're fucking crazy... that's what you are." 

Jiyong parked the car. "I see you did end up with house number two after all." Seunghyun nodded. "It is nicer... and it's got that hot tub out back." Jiyong nodded. "I'm sure that'll be nice." Seunghyun sighed. "Jiyong... thanks for everything. If you're free this afternoon why don't you meet me at the salon and I'll straighten out that mess on your head." 

Jiyong shook his head. "You don't have to. Besides, it's Monday... salon's closed." Seunghyun smiled. "I want to and I have the key. What time is good for you... 3:00?" Jiyong smiled back. "Alright. I'll see you then." 

At 3:00 Jiyong walked into the salon. "Hey... how are you?" Seunghyun smiled. "Good. I've been unpacking all morning. I want things to be ready for when Baby comes homes. Jiyong... I miss her so much." Jiyong smiled. "I know, but she'll be home soon... don't worry." 

Seunghyun nodded. "So... the same style or something new?" Jiyong shrugged. "Surprise me. You're the creative genius here." Seunghyun nodded. "Okay... let's get you ready." 

Once he was all finished Jiyong looked in the mirror. "Looks great as usual. You haven't lost your touch." Seunghyun snorted from the sink where he was cleaning up. "Good to know. I wouldn't want to have to give my award back."

Seunghyun joined him at the mirror. "You really do look good in any color and style. You're incredibly easy to work on." Jiyong smiled. "Thanks and thanks for the new look." The stylist nodded. "No problem. You showing up last night.... well... you're a really sweet guy, Jiyong. I... I didn't deserve that after..." 

Jiyong shushed him. "Water under the bridge, okay? Let's move past it and try to be friends again." Seunghyun smiled. "I'd like that. I... I've missed you." Jiyong smiled. "I've missed you too." 

Seunghyun looked down. "I feel so awkward... I hate that." Jiyong nodded in agreement. "How about a hug to break the tension?" The stylist sighed. "I... I'd like that." They stepped closer and wrapped their arms around each other, both letting out a deep breath as they connected. 

They stayed that way for perhaps a beat too long, holding each other perhaps a bit too tightly... neither really wanting to be the first to let go. Jiyong pulled back slightly and looked into Seunghyun's face, licking his lips he moved without thinking and pressed a kiss onto the stylist's mouth.

Seunghyun initially pressed back but pulled away abruptly. "I... I... need to go and see Baby now." Jiyong watched him as he moved away from him and gathered his keys, feeling cold suddenly from the loss of body heat. "I can come with you if you like."

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... thank you. I'm fine to go alone." He was moving swiftly towards the door, signaling the end of their time together. "Thank you for everything, Jiyong. We'll talk soon." Jiyong got the feeling that they wouldn't talk soon at all.

Seunghyun was in his new bedroom unpacking when the doorbell rang later that evening. He hoped it was his Chinese take away. He was really hungry. He'd forgotten to eat all day and the only thing he'd had was that latte that Seungri had brought to him. 

He opened the door and smiled widely, bending down. "What are you doing here, pretty boy?" Jiyong stepped out of the shadows and held up the bag he was holding. "Delivering your dinner." Seunghyun chuckled and let them in. "We're you just waiting out there for the delivery guy or did you just happen to run into him?" 

Jiyong started unpacking the food. "It was a coincidence really. God... you always order so much." Seunghyun bristled. "Hey! Are you saying I eat a lot because I just like leftovers." Jiyong laughed. "Relax... Now I can join you. I mean, if you don't mind." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I guess so. After all, you are here, you did pay for it and you brought Gaho." Jiyong snorted. "Gee thanks. Nice place, by the way. The kitchen is really great." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Fuck you. Maybe I'll take cooking lessons." 

Jiyong laughed. "That I'd like to see." Seunghyun threw a dumpling at him. "Seriously though... fuck you. You're not the only one who can cook. I'll bet I'd be pretty fucking good at it." Jiyong leaned over and fed him the dumpling. "I'll bet you would be. You'd look hot in an apron too." 

Seunghyun swallowed. "Fuck... Jiyong... don't..." Jiyong leaned closer. "Don't what? Tell the truth? You look hot all the time so..." Seunghyun stood up, taking his plate to the sink. "You need... you need to stop with the flirting. You said it yourself this afternoon... we... we're friends now." 

Jiyong had also stood up and reached out for Seunghyun's arm, turning him so that they were face to face only inches apart. "The problem with that is... I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your lover." Seunghyun opened his mouth to protest but Jiyong pulled him closer by the back of his neck and connected their lips before he could speak. 

Seunghyun's hands fisted Jiyong's shirt as he kissed him back just as eagerly, moaning into his mouth. Jiyong pulled away, stroking the stylist's cheek. "I love you jagiya. I won't stop. Don't shut me out." Seunghyun's eyes were watering. "Jiyong... I... I'm so afraid." 

Jiyong nodded, continuing to stroke his cheek. "I know... but you don't have to be." Seunghyun let out a shuddering breath. "Why not?" Jiyong smiled softly at him. "Because jagiya... no matter what... I'll always be here for you. I promise." 

Seunghyun swallowed thickly. "B... but..." Jiyong placed his fingers on the stylist's lips. "No buts... just us together forever. What do you say?" Seunghyun chewed on his lip, eyeing Jiyong as he did. "It's hard for me Jiyong... it's not you... you're wonderful... it... it's me. It's not that I don't care because I do..." 

Jiyong dropped a chaste kiss onto Seunghyun's lips. "I won't pressure you this time. You take your time and when you're comfortable, you tell me. I don't need to hear it, I just need to know that you're with me fully no matter what." 

Seunghyun gave him a chaste kiss in return. "I think I can do that. I miss you so fucking much Jiyong." Jiyong smiled and kissed the stylist's neck. "I feel the same. I've been going crazy without you." Seunghyun moaned as Jiyong began sucking behind his ear. "Fu... fuck... me too. I think about you every fucking day." 

Jiyong began opening up the elder's shirt. "God... me too... and every night." Seunghyun was keening as Jiyong touched his chest. "Oh god... Jiyong..." Jiyong pulled away for a minute. "I'm assuming the bed is set up?" 

They made it past all the boxes and into Seunghyun's new bedroom, falling onto the bed together. "This seems familiar." Seunghyun blushed. "Yeah... but shit... I have no idea where the condoms and lube are right now." Jiyong pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Let me worry about that." 

"You came here with fucking condoms and lube? Am I that much of a sure thing?" Jiyong smirked. "I just know how irresistible I am." Seunghyun barked out a laugh. "Oh really? What makes you think I won't toss you right out on your ass right now?" 

Jiyong smiled cheekily and twisted his fingers further into Seunghyun's tight heat causing him to arch up and moan. "Call it a hunch." Seunghyun's eyes were glazed over from pleasure, but he still tried to glare at his lover. "Oh... fuck you." Jiyong chuckled as he lined himself up, thrusting in roughly. "Is that so?" 

Jiyong set a firm but steady pace as he worked himself in and out of Seunghyun's tight heat. The stylist had his long legs wrapped around his hips and his arms wrapped tightly around Jiyong's neck as he let out a constant string of moans and groans. Jiyong wanted to remember this forever, wanted to see this everyday. 

"Oh fuck... Jiyong... I'm gonna... fuck... I'm... I'm... UUUGHH!" Jiyong thrusted harder as he watched Seunghyun's blissed out face relaxing and felt himself letting go as well. They lie there together, trying to regulate their breathing. "Ji... Jiyong. Will... will you stay? Please?" 

Jiyong pulled him close. "I'd love to." Seunghyun smiled and kissed him. "I'm just gonna go clean up. I'll be right back." Jiyong watched him go and when the bathroom door closed, Seunghyun's phone began ringing. 

Jiyong tried ignoring it, but he took a quick peek just in case it was the hospital. Seung-Won's name flashed on the screen along with a picture. Jiyong frowned, why was this asshole calling him? Who the fuck was this guy?

In a moment if possessiveness, he answered the call. "Hello." Seung-Won sounded unsure. "Hyunnie? Is that you? How's Baby doing?" Jiyong was even more ticked off now. This asshole knew that Baby was hit by a car. "Yah! Whoever the fuck this is... Seunghyun doesn't need you anymore." 

Seung-Won sounded amused. "Is that so? Says who?" Jiyong stood up so he could pace. "Says me, asshole. You aught to be ashamed of yourself... a fucking old man like you going after such a young guy. Well he's taken and he doesn't want you anymore. So just fuck off." 

Seung-Won cleared his throat. "Who is this?" Jiyong scoffed. "I'm the guy who's kicking your ass if I find you sniffing around my man again." Seunghyun walked out of the bathroom just as Jiyong ended the call. "Who are you talking to? You sound so angry." 

Jiyong ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking wrong number. Wouldn't stop arguing with me." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Poor thing. I have a confession to make though." Jiyong cleared his throat. "Oh yeah... what's that?" 

Seunghyun ran his hands downs Jiyong's chest. "When you get all upset like that... it's kind of... a turn on." Jiyong smirked. "Really? So... are you?" Seunghyun nodded. "Really turned on right now." Jiyong's smirk got wider. "And do you wanna?" Seunghyun licked his lips. "Oh fuck... I wanna."


	15. RELEASED

When Baby was slated to be released from the hospital a few days later, Seunghyun was ready for her. The doctors had told him that she would need to be kept as quiet as possible to give her body the time it needed to heal. With that in mind, he had gone out and bought her some new items to make her convalescence more comfortable. 

Jiyong eyed Seunghyun as he wheeled the stroller out to his car, look of amusement on his face. "That's cute... really... but I'm not convinced that you got that purely for Baby's sake." Seunghyun looked over at him from where he was currently struggling to fold the stroller up. "What the hell are you talking about? Why else would I get it?" 

Jiyong walked over to stand next to him. "Well I see it's got these cup holders here. I'm assuming Baby isn't gonna use them. I'm thinking you're gonna use it for your lattes." Seunghyun raised a brow as he continued to struggle with the stroller. "That's just stupid." 

Jiyong smirked. "Is it?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "Yes... it is. Seungri gets my latte every morning." Jiyong tilted his head. "What about on the days you don't work?" The stylist stopped his struggle to wrap his arms around Jiyong's neck. "Then I've got you to get it." 

Jiyong snorted a laugh. "Is that why you keep me around? To get you lattes?" Seunghyun licked his lips. "Mmm hmmm. That and a few other reasons." Jiyong nuzzled into Seunghyun's neck. "Oh yeah... like what?" 

Seunghyun huffed out a breath. "Ji... Jiyong... we're in my driveway." Jiyong bit his earlobe, sucking on it wetly. "Tell me jagiya." Seunghyun groaned. "Fuck... alright... I need you to... to..." Jiyong pulled him closer, running his hands down his back. "Yeah? What jagiya? I wanna hear it." The stylist was panting. "I... I... need you to... to... to... fold up this fucking stroller." 

Jiyong pulled away. "What? What the fuck did you just say?" Seunghyun was laughing. "I'm serious... it's really hard... oops poor choice of words." Jiyong stared at him. "That's not funny." Seunghyun kissed him on the cheek. "It's a little funny... come on. Where's your sense of humor? You didn't expect us to actually fuck in my driveway, did you? Not to mention I need to go and get Baby." 

Jiyong huffed, but he had a smile on his face. How could he not? Seunghyun was so damned excited to pick up Baby he couldn't help but be infected by his mood. Anytime he saw the stylist smiling he felt better. He bent down and folded up the stroller in ten seconds flat. "There... not so hard after all." 

Seunghyun smiled and opened his trunk. "Oh... don't sell yourself short. You were plenty hard and digging into my hip." Jiyong slapped him on the ass. "You're awful sassy this morning, mister." Seunghyun rubbed his ass. "Hey! Ouch... that fucking hurts! I gotta run... will you lock up for me?" 

Jiyong nodded. "Yeah. Do you want me to come by later... after the club?" Seunghyun smiled. "Why don't we see each other tomorrow. Let Baby settle in." Jiyong gave him a kiss. "No problem. I'll call you later." 

As Baby progressed in her healing, Seunghyun and Jiyong continued to see each other although not daily. Jiyong's late hours at the club prohibited him from seeing Seunghyun in the evenings and Seunghyun's work schedule during the day made day dates impossible... at least until Baby was better. 

They did, of course see each other whenever they could. Jiyong spent a few nights a week at Seunghyun's just to be near him if not intimate with him. They also spoke daily and texted often. Jiyong was even more in love than he was before. He wasn't pushing Seunghyun though... he'd promised him he wouldn't and he remained true to his word. He'd be lying though if he said he wasn't dying to hear the stylist tell him that he felt the same way.

After about a month of this Baby was doing much better, able to amble about the salon a bit and enjoy some freedom from her stroller prison. Seunghyun fawned over her endlessly, even more than he had before. In fact, he was recounting her harrowing experience for a longtime client as he finished her up when Jiyong entered the salon one afternoon.

Seungri greeted him. "Hello Jiyong." Jiyong nodded. "Seungri." Seunghyun approached him, baby held gently in his arms. "Hey... what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." Jiyong smiled. "Well... I'm really not here for you." The stylist frowned. "Oh no? Who the fuck are you here for then?" 

Jiyong chuckled. "Relax jagiya... I'm here for Baby actually." Seunghyun looked relieved and he smiled. "You came by just to see Baby?" Jiyong pet her little head. "I love Baby and I also have a little something for her." Seunghyun smiled, tilting his head. "You do? Aw... so sweet." 

Jiyong reached out and stroked Seunghyun's cheek. "I hope she likes it." Seunghyun flushed, chewing on his lip. "I'm... I'm sure that she will." Jiyong smiled. "Great. I'll be right back... hang on." Seunghyun frowned. "What? Where are you going?" Jiyong turned in the doorway. "My car... to get her surprise. Be right back."

Seunghyun watched him leave and then he turned to look at the other stylists who were trying damn hard to look as if they hadn't been hanging on every word of his conversation with Jiyong. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the door just in time to see Jiyong walking back inside carrying his gift for Baby.

Seunghyun almost squealed when he saw it. "Oh my fucking god! Look at that! That's... oh my fucking god... it's so sweet! Look Baby... uncle Jiyong brought you a new bed. Let's try it out." Jiyong laughed and put it next to Seunghyun's station. "I guess you like it, let's see if she does." 

Seunghyun placed Baby in the bed and she curled herself up looking happy and comfortable. "Jiyong... she loves it... thank you." Jiyong smiled. "You're welcome. I knew she was feeling better so I thought she'd like a new bed." 

Seunghyun looked over at Seungri. "Seungri... watch Baby for a minute please." He then grabbed Jiyong's hand and dragged him into the back room. "You're the sweetest..." He began kissing him. "most thoughtful man I've ever known." Jiyong turned his head and deepened the kiss, pulling Seunghyun flush against him. "You know what you mean to me, jagiya." 

Seunghyun nodded, face flush. "I've been wanting to ask you something. My sister and mother have been on my ass constantly actually. I... I know that your family is back in Korea, but you've got Xin and the guys at the club so.... I'm... I'm... not sure if... if..." 

Jiyong kissed him again. "Jagiya... just ask me." Seunghyun nodded. "Well... I... I'm supposed to go to New York for Christmas... to my sister's... my mom is there as well and... and I was wondering... if... you don't have to say yes... but... I'd miss you... and... and... would you like to maybe come with me?" 

Jiyong exhaled and lifted Seunghyun chin which had dropped after his long, drawn out question. "Jagiya... there's no place I'd rather be than with you on Christmas. I'd love to come with you." Seunghyun smiled. "Really? I'm glad. Jiyong... I can't even tell you how happy you make me." 

Jiyong kissed him again. "Hearing you say that you'll miss me... that means so much to me, jagiya. I can't stand to be without you even for a night." Seunghyun pulled away. "Jiyong... it's... I... I... can't think like that. Jaejoong and I moved in together so quickly... he swept me off my feet and then... then it all went to shit. I don't want that to happen with you." 

Jiyong sighed. "I'm not Jaejoong and this relationship is different from that one. For one thing, I'd never cheat on you... to me you're the perfect lover. I don't resent you like he did, I love you genuinely and without reservation. I'd never make you feel small. You need to get past this so we can move on together. You need closure." 

Seunghyun crossed his arms. "Closure? How much more fucking closure do I need? He tried to kill Baby. I think I'm over Jaejoong Kim forever thank you very much." Jiyong wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's rigid form instantly relaxing him as he melted into his embrace. "Not Jaejoong... you need to get over those feelings that he caused you to have... the feelings of inadequacy and fear. I think you need to confront Jaejoong." 

Seunghyun pulled away, wide eyed. "What? No! I... I can't! He tried to kill Baby, Jiyong! He's an evil fucking bastard and I hate him!" Jiyong took his hands. "I'll come with you... for moral support, but you have to do this yourself. Please jagiya... for us." 

Seunghyun sighed. "You think it will help, really?" Jiyong nodded, dropping a chaste kiss on his lips. "I wouldn't want you near that prick if I didn't think so. Think about it... I'm here forever." Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "God you're so fucking impossible... as long as you're there, I'll do it. I fucking hate you though." 

Jiyong smirked and pulled him close to kiss him. "Is that so... then why are you always moaning so loudly..." Seunghyun yelped when his ass was smacked. "Fuck... stop it... I've got clients out there." Jiyong laughed. "Alright... I'm leaving. I'll call you later. You alright with everything?" 

Seunghyun nodded, leaning in for a kiss. "Yes... thank you again for the bed... I really love it." 

Later that evening, Jiyong swung by the salon as they where cleaning up. They'd talked and decided that there was no time like the present to tackle this looming issue. "You ready to do this?" Seunghyun chewed on his lip, holding Baby as he rode along on Jiyong's car. "Wouldn't you rather head to my house and I'll order us a nice dinner and then we can get naked and hop into the hot tub..." 

Jiyong side eyed him. "Are you seriously trying to bribe me right now with naked hot tub time?" Seunghyun looked coquettishly at him. "Is it working?" Jiyong barked out a laugh. "Normally I'd be all over it... but this is too important. This is the rest of our lives jagiya. Look... if you're that uncomfortable we don't have to do it tonight, but..." 

Seunghyun exhaled loudly. "No... I... I want to move on. You deserve this Jiyong." Jiyong reached over and took his hand. "No jagiya... you deserve it. Our relationship deserves it." Seunghyun nodded. "I know, you're right." 

They parked in front of the bar that Jaejoong worked at and they both got out of the car. "Okay... I'm going to hang back.. sit in a quiet booth out of sight. That doesn't mean that I won't be paying attention though. Don't worry, I'm here with you if you need me. Don't let this piece of shit intimidate you. He's nothing... you got that?" 

Seunghyun nodded, chewing his lip and holding Baby. "He's nothing... I know. If... If anything happens..." Jiyong grabbed his shoulders firmly. "I'll be there to back you up. It won't though. You just tell him what you need to and leave. He can't hurt you anymore... not here..." Jiyong pointed to his head. "or here." He pointed to his heart and then gave him a quick kiss. 

Seunghyun walked into the bar and immediately saw Jaejoong flirting with some guy as he served drinks. He took in a deep breath and approached him. "Hello Jaejoong." His ex looked at him and smirked. "Well, well, well... look who's here. Have a seat, doll. I'll pour you a glass of Chardonnay." 

Seunghyun flinched at the endearment. "No thank you and my... my name is Seunghyun." Jaejoong raised a brow. "I know your name, doll." Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "Then use it please." Jaejoong chuckled. "Okay do... Seunghyun. I can see you're in one of your moods. So what brings you by after all this time?" 

Seunghyun frowned. "I'm not in 'a mood'. I'm here to... to get closure with you. I have a few things to say to you, do you have a minute to talk?" Jaejoong told the other bartender that he was taking his break and he led Seunghyun over to a booth. "So... what's this closure bullshit you're talking about?" 

Seunghyun huffed. "It's not bullshit. This is so typical of you... anything I say is bullshit, but you're always right." Jaejoong snorted. "Was that it? Are we done?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I can't believe I wasted four fucking years of my life with you. You're so rude and demeaning. You never did care for me, did you? What the fuck was I to you?" 

Jaejoong exhaled. "You were exciting at first... I mean there's no denying you're hot, but I just couldn't settle for just you." Seunghyun blinked at him. "Settle? You said you loved me... why fucking say it if you didn't mean it?" 

Jaejoong shrugged. "I did love you... well I thought that I did. Then... fuck... shit got real. Modeling was so much work and bar tending was easy and so were the customers. How could I resist? I was being propositioned on a nightly basis. I'm too young to be tied down." 

Seunghyun looked down. "Then why didn't you just leave me? Why keep stringing me along, begging for forgiveness?" Jaejoong sighed. "Come on... you must know the answer to that question." Seunghyun looked at him. "You wanted to keep living in the house and using my credit cards. You're an asshole of epic proportions. I want you to know that I'm totally over you and I hope you have the life you deserve." 

Jaejoong blinked at him. "What's that mean, exactly?" Seunghyun stood to leave. "It means you treated me like shit for years, abused my psyche, tore down any self respect I had and then you tried to kill my dog... I hope you fall hopelessly in love and that person shows you the same courtesy. Goodbye Jaejoong." 

He walked out, past where Jiyong was sitting and straight to the car. Jiyong had to jog to catch up to him and when he did he was trembling violently. "Oh fuck... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that. You weren't ready." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No.... no.... no... it... it was good. I'm... I'm glad that I... I did it." Jiyong rushed to open the car door. "Shit... get into the car. You're shaking like a leaf." He rushed around to the drivers side once he'd secured him in the passengers seat. 

"Jagiya... just breathe. It's okay... it's over. C'mere... let me hold you." Seunghyun nodded, teeth chattering. "No... no... no... Jiyong it's good." Jiyong stroked his hair. "No jagiya, you're really upset. I'm... I'm..." 

Seunghyun pulled away. "He... he used me Jiyong. He never loved me, not really. You don't do that to people you love. Don't you fucking get it? I was so fucking stupid... all those years I wasted. I... I... don't want to waste anymore time." 

Jiyong nodded, wide eyed and wondering if Seunghyun was in shock. "You're not. Jaejoong is out of your life, remember?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "Of course I do... I mean with you. I don't want to waste anymore time with you." 

Jiyong raised a brow in surprise. "Me? You're wasting your time with me?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... I'm so scared of getting hurt because of Jaejoong, but... but you're nothing like him and I... I never felt like this about him. It's totally different... it's so clear now." 

Jiyong put his hands up. "Woah... maybe to you... catch me up." Seunghyun exhaled. "I don't think I really loved Jaejoong either... it was the idea of him. You know... the perfect sexy boyfriend... that's what hooked me. With you it's different." 

Jiyong side eyed him. "So far I'm not liking this comparison." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... it's good... Jaejoong was all shallow looks and sex... but you... you're caring, loving and thoughtful. Not to mention hot and sexy." 

Jiyong nodded slowly. "Thank you." Seunghyun smiled, suddenly shy. "I realized that... that... well I realized that I'm in love with you. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to..." Jiyong lurched forward and kissed him deeply. "Jagiya... you've made me the happiest man on earth."


	16. ROAD TRIP

"So you're actually taking Jiyong with you to visit your family in New York for Christmas?" Seunghyun shrugged and rearranged his styling products at his station. "What's the fucking big deal, Hyuk? You're acting like this is something that people don't do." 

Soohyuk sat in his own chair. "No... people do this all the time, it's just that... well you don't." Seunghyun restocked his combs in the container with the barbicide and turned to glare at Soohyuk. "What the fuck does that even mean?" 

Youngbae walked over and stood beside Soohyuk's chair. "It's just that... well... Jaejoong didn't even go to visit your family with you. Except for that one time." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Jiyong is not Jaejoong. I don't have to worry about him embarrassing me by banging my cousin's boyfriend at a funeral." 

Youngbae grimaced. "I never understood why you put up with his shit." Seunghyun sighed. "I thought that I loved him... now I know better. Anyway... We're leaving on the 23rd and coming back on the 26th. I don't want to traumatize Jiyong too much."

Seungri wandered over. "Are you staying with your sister?" Seunghyun nodded. "I wanted to get a hotel, but she insisted." Soohyuk smirked. "Can I come too? I don't mind if I have to share a room with Seung-Won, I'll make the sacrifice." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "You're disgusting. That's my sister's husband you're drooling over... have some class." Soohyuk shrugged. "Sorry... you have to admit that he's pretty hot though." The salon owner exhaled. "Sorry... to me he's like a brother. A really fucking handsome brother." They all laughed.

"I wish you'd brought Gaho with us. I feel terrible that he's spending Christmas away from you." Jiyong glanced over at Seunghyun in the passenger seat. "He's fine. Xin will take care of him. I didn't want to show up at your sister's house with my dog the first time I meet her." 

Seunghyun sighed. "I'll worry about him the whole time we're here now." Jiyong pat his leg. "Jagiya please... I promise he's fine. Trust me okay. I happen to love him too." Seunghyun nodded. "Okay... sorry. He's your dog. I'll shut up about it." 

Jiyong chuckled. "Jagiya... I love that you care so much... I do... just trust me, okay?" Seunghyun smiled. "Okay. Jiyong?" Jiyong turned briefly to look at him. "What's up?" The stylist leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for coming with me... I... I love you." Jiyong grinned. "I'll never get tired of hearing that. I love you too jagiya. So... what did you tell your family about me?" 

Seunghyun shrugged. "You know... the usual. That you came here with your friend Xin several years ago and that you own a club, used to be a paid escort..." Jiyong's eyes widened in shock. "Jagiya... you didn't tell them that really, did you?" 

Seunghyun blinked and spoke as innocently as he could. "Was that bad?" Jiyong snorted. "I'll tell you what's bad... you are." Seunghyun smirked. "Really? Will you... punish me for being so bad?" Jiyong raised a brow. "Jagiya... why are you being so naughty. You're getting coal in your stocking if you keep it up." 

Seunghyun giggled. "The question here is... can you keep it up?" Jiyong turned to look at him. "Are you trying to kill us? How am I supposed to concentrate on driving when you keep saying these things?" Seunghyun exhaled. "Sorry... I'm bored and horny. I keep thinking about last night. Remember? On the couch? That was so fucking hot... the way you just bent me over... hey... what are you doing? This isn't the exit." 

"Fuck... how am I gonna go three nights without you?" Seunghyun hummed in response, his mouth full of Jiyong as he kneeled on his own seat to gain better access. "Fuck... watching that ass all day... not being able to touch it." 

Seunghyun let him drop from his mouth. "You like my ass do you? So... you wanna see my ass?" Jiyong nodded, licking his lips. "Fuck... yeah." Seunghyun shimmied out of his jeans and turned so that his ass was facing Jiyong. "Jesus... fuck jagiya." 

Jiyong reached out and began kneading his cheeks. "Any chance you'll let me in right now? I'm fucking aching here." Seunghyun moaned. "Fuck... are you sure we can't be seen?" Jiyong looked around. He'd parked behind an abandoned building, they were good. "I think we're good, but it's totally your call." He continued to massage the cheeks in front of him... just in case." 

Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "Fuck... alright... I'm so fucking horny for you." Jiyong gave him a smack and opened his door. "Let's go." Seunghyun blinked at him. "What? Where?" Jiyong pointed. "Backseat... more room." Seunghyun looked at Baby all curled up back there and reached for her, placing her on Jiyong's vacant seat. "Stay there... daddy will be right back." 

"Jagiya! Come on... you're killing my erection here." Seunghyun yelped and climbed clumsily through the middle of the seats into the back, falling onto Jiyong in the process. "Sorry... sorry... you okay?" Jiyong nodded, kissing him wetly along his jawline. "Let's see that ass again." 

Seunghyun giggled and lifted up as Jiyong cupped it and gave it a squeeze. "Let's get these boxers off. Get on your knees jagiya, there's not a lot of room back here either." Seunghyun was soon clutching the armrest as Jiyong pressed behind him, entering two fingers at once. "You okay? You want me to stop?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I... I want you. Fuck... I love the way you feel inside of me." Jiyong groaned and removed his fingers. "I'm coming in jagiya. Let me know." It was getting hot in the car, windows fogging up as Jiyong pressed up against Seunghyun's back kissing his neck and grinding the head of his cock into the stylist's prostate. 

"Fuck... Jiyong... move... fucking move..." Jiyong obliged, snapping his hips as strongly as he could in the backseat of his car. He was sure the entire vehicle was rocking and that if anyone were to venture near they'd hear Seunghyun's cries of ecstasy. "Fuck... Jiyong... again... yes... fuck... fuck..." 

He reached around and grabbed the stylist's erection and pumped him in time with his thrusting. It wasn't pretty and it wasn't precise, but Jesus it felt good. In a matter if minutes, Seunghyun was groaning out his name as he released into Jiyong's hand, ass clenching down ever so tightly on Jiyong's cock and making him see white as he released inside of him as well. 

"Fuck... I feel disgusting now." Jiyong reached for the box of tissues he kept up front. "That makes me feel great to hear." Seunghyun laughed. "Sorry... it's just that I haven't had sex in a car since high school. If it's any consolation, this was much better." Jiyong pulled on his pants. "It is and it isn't. Knowing I'm better than some kid you lost your virginity to doesn't speak volumes to my sexual prowess." 

Seunghyun wiped himself off. "I never said it was the time I lost my virginity, just that I'd had sex in a car. Can we go to a McDonald's or something? I want to wash up." Jiyong nodded. "Sure. We'll find something and while we're looking you can tell me just how big a slut you were in high school." 

Seunghyun raised a brow and climbed back up front. "I'm sorry... are you telling me that you were a virgin before you became a paid fucking escort?" Jiyong cleared his throat. "So... tell me about your family. What's the holiday gonna be like?" 

Seunghyun smirked. "Nice deflection pretty woman. Let's see... oh... you'll have to suffer through my mom, aunt and sister wanting their hair done. Every time I go to visit, I end up perming my mother's and aunt's hair and cutting Hye Youn's." 

Jiyong nodded. "That's fine. I don't mind. I can hang out with your brother in law and nephew while you work." Seunghyun smiled. "You're gonna love Yeon Jun... he's two years old." Jiyong laughed. "I'm sure I will, I love kids." 

Seunghyun yawned. "Fuck... I'm exhausted. Oh... that reminds me... my mother hates cursing and we do not sleep together... ever." Jiyong laughed. "I'm guessing she had no idea about your high school high jinx." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "No please... she thinks I'm a sweet boy and I'd like to keep it that way." Jiyong chuckled. "Okay... but she knows your gay, right? I don't have to pretend to be your best friend or anything." Seunghyun stuck his tongue out at him. "She knows. She's anxious to meet you. They all are." 

Once they washed up and aired the car out they headed back on the road. Seunghyun yawned. "I'm so tired. Do you mind if I take a nap?" Jiyong shook his head. "No... get some rest. I tired you out." 

The next thing Seunghyun knew Jiyong was shaking him awake. "Jagiya... we're here." Seunghyun smiled and stretched his body. "Should we call to check on Gaho?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "I already did, he's fine." 

Seunghyun got out and started grabbing bags and suitcases. "Can we make it in one trip do you think?" Jiyong shook his head, smiling. "Can they fit all this shit in their apartment?" Seunghyun headed for the elevator. "Fuck you, it's for the baby." 

Once they were inside, Jiyong turned to him. "What's your brother in law's name again?" Seunghyun blinked. Oh... I thought you knew that already. It's Seung-Won, he's an attorney. He came up for my closing when I bought the house and sold the old one.... nice guy. Can you believe that Soohyuk has a crush on him? It's fucking gross actually. He's my sisters husband for Christ sakes. " 

Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong who was pale. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Jiyong exhaled. "Shit... I have something to tell you that you may not be happy about." The stylist frowned. "What is it? You're scaring me... Jesus just fucking tell me." 

Jiyong pressed the door close button to prevent Seunghyun from getting off. "Jagiya... I... think I did a stupid impetuous thing. Back when Baby was in the hospital, we had just gotten back together and your phone rang when you went to the bathroom. It was Seung-Won. Jagiya... I thought he was some creepy older guy... like a sugar daddy or something... so I kinda sorta told him off." 

Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "Kinda sorta? What the fuck did you say?" Jiyong hung his head. "I told him I'd kick his ass if he sniffed around my man again." Seunghyun blinked several times. "Are you fucking kidding me? First of all, why the fuck would you think that I'd run out and get a sugar daddy?" 

Jiyong shrugged. "I was out of my mind with jealousy when I saw you with him. I didn't know what to think... he called you Hyunnie. I went berserk." Seunghyun frowned. "My family calls me that, idiot." Jiyong sighed. "I guess I already blew the first impression." 

Seunghyun stroked his hair. "Don't worry... they'll forgive you. Seung-Won has a good sense of humor, I'll bet he just teases you about it. Come on... we can't hide in the elevator for the whole holiday." Jiyong sighed. "So, you're not mad?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Jiyong... no one's ever cared enough to threaten anyone for me before. I'm flattered actually... and more than a little turned on." Jiyong smirked as he followed him down the hall. 

Seunghyun knocked on the door at the end of the hall and Seung-Won answered it, smiling brightly. He hugged Seunghyun. "Hyunnie... you look well. Merry Christmas." Seunghyun smiled. "Merry Christmas to you. I think you'll remember Jiyong." 

Seung-Won turned to him, smirking. "Welcome Jiyong. You haven't come to kick my ass have you?" Jiyong groaned, face turning red as Seunghyun chuckled at him. "I don't suppose we could forget that conversation ever happened, could we?" 

Seung-Won chuckled. "I think I can arrange that. As long as you behave."


	17. THE TIES THAT BIND

"So... Jiyong.... what made you leave your poor family behind you in Korea and come to America?" Seunghyun's mouth dropped open and he stopped rolling his mother's hair at the question. "Mom! What kind of thing is that to ask?" 

His mother is nonplussed and just tuts. "I'm just curious. It's unusual for a son to abandon his parents like that." Seunghyun wants to tug on her hair to make her stop, but honestly he can't... he's too afraid of her. "Jesus mom... you all abandoned me and moved to New York. How is this different?" 

Mrs. Choi turns in the chair and gives Seunghyun a sharp wrap on the hand. "Watch your language! You know I only came here when my poor sister lost her husband. Then Yeon Jun was born and I couldn't abandon your sister here with a new baby. You have your successful business to to keep you busy. Do you need me to come and help you with it?" 

Seunghyun's eyes go wide. "No... no... I'm fine... stay with the baby." She nodded and then looked over at Jiyong who was sitting at the kitchen table taking it all in. "Well? Come on... speak up." Seunghyun huffed. "Mom... be nice or I'll make you look like little orphan Annie." 

She scoffed. "I am being nice and you'd better not." Seunghyun looks over at Jiyong and smiles awkwardly, mouthing a 'sorry'. Jiyong smiles back and Seunghyun feels better instantly. Mrs. Choi frowns. "So cat got your tongue or what?" 

Jiyong cleared his throat. "Ah... no. I moved here with my friend, Xin so that we could make a name for ourselves on our own without the help of our parents." She raised a brow. "I see and how do your parents feel about this?" 

Jiyong sighed. "Honestly, they were pretty against it at first... but now that they see how hard I've worked to achieve my dream... well they're all for it. My father is also a self made man." Mrs. Choi hummed. "So you're a hard worker? Not like that bastard, Jaejoong." She switched to Korean for the curse word.

Seunghyun gasped. "Mom! I thought you hated cursing?" She waved her finger at him. "It's okay if you do it in Korean. Then it doesn't count." Seunghyun chuckled. "I'll have to remember that." 

Seunghyun finished setting her hair and applied the perm solution. He was putting her under the portable dryer that he'd brought when she grabbed his wrist. "He seems like a much nicer boy than that last one." He smiled. "He is. He works hard and he's really good to me. Please be nice." 

She smiled. "He loves you?" Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "Yes and I love him... a lot so ease off... okay?" She nodded. "You're happy?" He smiled. "Yes... it's been a long time, but I am." She sighed. "Good." 

He rushed back to the kitchen and found Jiyong all alone. "Hey... sorry about that. My mother can be..." Jiyong pulled him into a hug. "Protective. I get it. I'm a bit protective of you myself." Seunghyun smiled. "It's sexy on you, on her it's creepy." 

Jiyong dropped a kiss on his lips. "Sexy? Is that so?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "You know you are you bastard. Now kiss me again before someone interrupts." Jiyong chuckles. "Watch your language... use Korean next time." 

Seunghyun snorts. "Watch your hands." Jiyong blinks at him. "My hands aren't doing anything." Seunghyun smirks. "That's my fucking point... touch me we've only got like ten minutes before I have to check her hair." Jiyong grabs his ass and grinds into him. "Ten minutes? I can work with that." 

"Five more minutes mom... I'll be back." Seunghyun dashed out of the living room and back into Jiyong's lap, straddling his waist. "Jesus... I'm sneaking you into my room tonight. I can't wait until after Christmas." Jiyong kissed his neck. "I love you so much." Seunghyun looked him in the eyes. "Me too... I... I love you. I don't ever want to be apart from you." 

Jiyong swallows thickly. "Jagiya... what are you saying?" Seunghyun strokes his face. "I'm... I'm... saying..." The timer goes off indicating it's time to rinse his mother's hair. "Oh fuck... I'll be back." 

"It's not that I don't enjoy spending my morning doing this on Christmas Eve... it's just that it's easier in a salon with the proper sinks. Dongwook could do it for you, just call him." Mrs. Choi sat on a kitchen stool and leaned back towards the sink. "He's not my son, he's not as good." 

Seunghyun sighed as he began rinsing her down. "He taught me everything I know, mom. He's better than me." She scoffed. "No ones better than you." She lifted her head to look at Jiyong causing Seunghyun to spray water everywhere. "Am I right, Jiyong?" Jiyong smiled. "Definitely... he's the best at everything he does." 

Seunghyun flushed. "Hold still mom. I'm soaking the kitchen." Once she was finally finished and safely under the dryer again, Hye Youn entered with freshly washed hair and a magazine. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair in a really different style this time." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "How different?" She opened up the magazine to a series of pictures. "I really like her hair. What do you think?" Seunghyun looked through the photos. "I love it. I love Juri Ueno, she's fabulous and this style is just gorgeous. Are you sure you want to go that short though?"

Hye Youn frowned. "Why? You don't think I'll look good?" Seunghyun exhaled. "That's not what I said. I think you'd look great, but once it's gone... it'll take a while to grow back." She looked over at Jiyong. "What do you think?" He shrugged. "It's your hair. I only know that Seunghyun's never given me a bad cut." 

She nodded. "Let's do it. I want to be adventurous." Seunghyun picked up his scissors and looked over the photos. "Alright... I'm ready." He pinned her long straight hair up and was about to make the first cut when Hye Youn pulled away. "No! Wait! I changed my mind. Just take an inch off." 

Seunghyun sighed. "You're sure? It's a great cut." She nodded. "It is, but it's just not me. Are you mad?" Seunghyun laughed. "No... it's your hair. It's not like you don't do this every time." She laughed. "Shut up... Jiyong will think I'm crazy." Jiyong shook his head. "Nope, not even close. My sister and your brother have you beat by a long shot." 

Once she was finished, she brought Yeon Jun in and strapped him into his high chair. "Can you give him a trim please." Seunghyun smiled. "With pleasure. Jiyong will you distract him so he doesn't move so much?" Jiyong stood in front of the high chair and moved his toys around. "Hey...Yeon Jun... is Santa coming tonight? Have you been a good boy?" 

Yeon Jun smiled. "Yes... who you?" Jiyong chuckled. "Jiyong. You were pretty tired yesterday when we met. I'm your uncle's..." Seunghyun leaned down, smiling and placing a kiss on the boy's cheek. "He's your uncle Jiyong." 

"Who are all these people again?" Seunghyun leaned closer to Jiyong's ear so that he could hear him over the music. "Mostly Seung-Won's colleagues and their families, a few people my mother and aunt know from the Korean American organization they belong to. It's crowded, right? Tomorrow will be just family." 

Jiyong nodded. "It's a good thing their apartment is big. It's nice though... festive. Weren't you about to say something earlier this morning... something important maybe?" Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "Was I? Refresh my memory." 

Jiyong looked around and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Something about never wanting to be apart from me." Seunghyun flushed. "Oh... that." Jiyong smiled teasingly. "Yeah... that." The stylist licked his lips. "Okay... well... now that I realize how wonderful real love is... well I... I..." 

"Excuse me, but I wonder if you remember me... we met last year at this same gathering." Seunghyun and Jiyong turned to see a rather handsome older man standing there smiling and extending his hand to Seunghyun. "Hyeok Jang." 

Seunghyun smiled and shook his hand. "Oh... hi. Sorry... I didn't recognize you for a minute there." Hyeok shook his head, smile still in place. "I was sorry that you were busy when I came to Boston on business. Maybe some other time, eh?" 

Seunghyun blinked. "Uhm... maybe..." He could feel Jiyong's eyes boring into the side of his head, almost feel the anger radiating off of him. Seunghyun cleared his throat and went on. "as long as you don't mind my boyfriend Jiyong tagging along. Hyeok... meet Jiyong Kwon." The older man's face fell a little, but he still extended his hand to Jiyong nonetheless. "Oh... nice to meet you." 

Jiyong shook his hand and pulled Seunghyun close with the other. "Same. If you ever do come back to Boston, give us a call. We'd both love to say hello." Hyeok nodded and promptly excused himself. "Something you wanna tell me?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "It's nothing. He works with Seung-Won. I think my sister tried to set us up last year, my family was not fond of Jaejoong. I felt obligated to give him my number and when he called I made up some bullshit excuse." 

Jiyong frowned. "Do you ever wish that you hadn't? He looks like a pretty successful guy." Seunghyun scoffed. "Fuck you... I'm with a pretty successful guy and he treats me really well." 

Finally, the Christmas Eve get together was over and everyone was asleep. Seunghyun crept out of his bedroom and flashed the light from his phone onto Jiyong's face. "Hey... you awake?" He dropped Baby down next to Jiyong's head. "Augh... I am now. What's wrong?" Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "I was worried about you... thought you'd have trouble sleeping out here." 

Jiyong propped himself up on his elbows. Are you, by any chance, having trouble sleeping?" Seunghyun scoffed. "That's just fucking stupid. I've got Baby... although she seems a little restless. Maybe she misses Gaho." 

Jiyong sat up to make room for Seunghyun and wrapped an arm around him when he sat down. "Are you seriously not sleeping over Gaho?" Seunghyun leaned his head onto Jiyong's shoulder. "No... It's... I... I... really miss you." Jiyong snorted. "I'm right here jagiya. I haven't left." 

Seunghyun shifted in his seat to see him better in the dim lighting. "I know, but... I like having you closer when I'm sleeping." Jiyong smiled and reached out, stroking the stylist's face tenderly. "I like it too." Their lips connected in a sweet and tender kiss that soon turned passionate as Jiyong angled his head to deepen it. 

Seunghyun moaned rather loudly and Jiyong pulled away smirking. "Jagiya... shhh... you'll wake your family." Seunghyun leaned forward and kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip as he pulled away. "I love you so fucking much. Promise me that you'll stay with me forever." 

Jiyong kissed him. "I promise. Hang on... it's after midnight so it's technically Christmas...." Jiyong got up and rummaged in his bag, bringing back a nicely wrapped box. "Open it jagiya. Merry Christmas." Seunghyun smiled. "Jiyong... wait... I'll get my gift as well." 

Seunghyun ran into the bedroom and came barreling out carrying a small box. "I hope you like it. I'm really nervous about it." Jiyong smiled. "I'm sure I'll love it. You want me to go first?" Seunghyun nodded, hand on his chest. "Please. I can't stand the suspense." Jiyong laughed and started opening the box. 

"Oh wow jagiya... I love it. It's perfect. Thank you." Jiyong leaned over and kissed Seunghyun on the lips. Seunghyun smiled. "Really? You're not just saying that, right? You... you really like it?" Jiyong shook his head. "I love it. Trust me... you've got great taste. It's a gorgeous bracelet.". 

Seunghyun smiled again. "I'm really glad that you like it. It took me forever to decide. I... I wanted something nice." 

Jiyong smiled and handed him the box he had for him. "Jagiya... I hope you like this as much as I like the bracelet." Seunghyun blinked at him. "I'm sure that it's perfect." He unwrapped the box and opened it.... then he just sat there stunned.

"Say something.... anything. Look... it's just a couples rings set... just to show how committed I am to you. Don't freak out or anything. Jesus jagiya... some reaction would be nice though." Seunghyun lifted his head to face him, eyes wet with tears. "Ji... Jiyong... Jesus Christ..." Then he threw himself into his boyfriends arms. "I've never felt this way about anybody before." Jiyong smiled. "Me neither." 

Seunghyun sat up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "Jiyong... will you move in with me? I can't stand to be without you." Jiyong smiled. "Jagiya... I'd love to. Merry Christmas." Seunghyun smiled. "Merry Christmas... I love you."


	18. FOREVER

ONE YEAR LATER

"What time does this party start again?" Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Nine. I've told you like ten times." Soohyuk frowned. "Sorry. I'm just excited. Where the fuck is Seunghyun this morning anyway?" 

Seungri answered from his desk. "He doesn't have any clients scheduled so he's running last minute Christmas errands. He's coming in for you to do his hair though." Soohyuk snorted. "More like he stayed home to have sex with Jiyong. They're disgusting together." 

Seunghyun rushed in the door. "We are not and you're just fucking jealous because I've got a hot guy and you don't." Youngbae cleared his throat. "How's the Christmas planning going?" Seunghyun hung up his coat. "It's okay... I'm just a fucking ball of stress because Jiyong's family will be here in five days and I've never hosted a holiday before." 

Seungri handed him a latte. "Isn't Jiyong doing all the cooking?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes, but I've only met them through Skype so far... what if they hate the live version of me. His father seems so... so... grumpy." 

Soohyuk wrapped an arm around him. "You need a new look. That will give you a whole new outlook. You'll feel fresh and new and ready to take on the world and the in laws." Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "We're not married... technically they're not my in laws. Oh... shit you know what's worse? They're not only meeting me, but my family as well." 

Youngbae blinked at him. "So? Your family's nice." Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah, but my mom... you just never know what she'll say. Jesus Christ... maybe I'll slip into a coma until after Christmas... then everything will be fine." 

Soohyuk motioned to Seungri who dashed into the back room and slipped a little something into Seunghyun's latte... just to take his edge off. "Let's me just finish up with this client and then I'm all yours. Your hair really needs a cut and color... it's terribly long right now." Seunghyun nodded. "I know. I've been wearing hats for over a week." Finishing the latte in record time he looked at his receptionist. Seungri... can you please get me another latte. This one was really tasty." 

Soohyuk smiled at Seungri. "Yeah Seungri... make it the exact same way too." By the time Seunghyun was in the chair he was feeling more relaxed and he put himself entirely in Soohyuk's capable hands. 

As he sat with his color on he motioned to Seungri who jumped up and stood beside him. "Could you please get Baby some of that chicken salad next door and another latte for me. My buzz is wearing off." 

Youngbae chuckled. "You knew?" Seunghyun nodded. "No... I'm a fucking idiot. Of course I knew. Doesn't mean I don't like it." Eventually Soohyuk finished him up. "So... what do you think?" Seunghyun looked at his head from all angles and then smiled. "Maybe it's just the lattes talking, but I fucking love it. Thank you Hyuk." 

"Fuck... look at the time. I've got to go home and wrap presents then get ready for tonight. Seungri... are you still picking me up?" The younger man nodded. "Yeah... we're all going together. What time do you want us there?" Seunghyun scooped up Baby. "Come at 8:45 don't want to get there too late." 

The four friends walked into the G-Spot at 9:30 and headed for the bar. Teddy greeted them all warmly. "How y'all doing tonight? What can I get you?" After they'd ordered Seunghyun grabbed his drink and looked around, smiling when he felt the familiar arms wrap around him. "I was looking for my sexy boyfriend, but I found you instead. Nice hair." 

Seunghyun turned to face him. "Thanks... wait... does that mean I'm not sexy anymore?" Jiyong chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. "What do you think? Nice outfit... you look hot." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Thank you... I got it today. You look pretty hot yourself. I love this coat on you." He proceeded to push it off of Jiyong's shoulders. Jiyong laughed. "You sure you like it on me, jagiya? Looks like you might like it off of me." Seunghyun flushed and pressed his face into Jiyong's neck. "Sorry... I'm a bit... sorry." 

Jiyong eyed him. "Is that your first drink? You seem kind of looser than usual." Seunghyun shrugged. "I may or may not have had three spiked lattes while I got my hair done earlier and then I may have finished off your bottle of rum once I got home. Oh... FYI... I got nothing done after that. I'm lucky I'm showered." 

Jiyong raised a brow. "Celebrating early or are you still freaking out about Christmas." Seunghyun chewed on his lip. "Your father is fucking scary. What if he hates me?" Jiyong shook his head. "He's gonna love you. How could he not? You're funny, sweet and you have this amazing blue hair now." 

Seunghyun's eyes widened. "Fuck... you think he'll hate my hair, don't you? You probably hate it... fucking hell... I'm so stupid. I'll change it back...no... I'll change it to black... he'll like that better." Jiyong stared at him open mouthed. "Jagiya... relax. First, I love your hair... it's very sexy. Second, even if my father doesn't like your hair..." 

Seunghyun opened his mouth to speak and Jiyong stopped him with a finger over his lips. "Shh... let me finish please. Even if my father doesn't like your hair... who cares? He's not the one I care about, you are. Do you like the new look?" 

Seunghyun sighed. "Yes but..." Jiyong shook his head. "No buts... that's all I care about. I love you. Now relax and enjoy the party." Seunghyun smiled. "God... I'm so turned on right now." Jiyong kissed him. "I'm sorry jagiya... I need to go and do my set. You're welcome to join me in the booth if you like." Seunghyun licked his lips. "Hmmm... I like." 

"I love watching you doing your set. You're so focused and professional." Jiyong looked over at Seunghyun and smiled. "Thank you jagiya. That means a lot coming from you. You wanna talk about what's really bothering you now or wait until we get home later?" 

Seunghyun looked down at Baby in his lap. "It's nothing... just your family... my family... our families together... Christmas... our future... my mother and her perfect timing comment wise... what if they think that I'm not good enough?... what if I fuck up?" 

Jiyong blinked at him. "Is that all? No global warming or animal rights issues keeping you up at night?" Seunghyun frowned. "Fuck you... I'm serious... and don't even mention those animal cruelty commercials to me. You know that I cry every time they come on." 

Jiyong lifted a hand to signal for Seunghyun to be quiet and spoke into the microphone. "Hey... how y'all doing?! Merry Christmas and welcome to G-Spot's Christmas blowout! I'm the one and only G-Dragon and I'm about to lay down some hot tracks... so get ready to move! I don't know about y'all... but I think... It's getting hot in here... Let's go Nellie!"

Seunghyun smirked at him when he's finished. "G-Dragon is really sexy, did I ever tell you that?" Jiyong raised his brows. "Sexier than Jiyong?" Seunghyun shrugged. "It's a toss up." Jiyong took his hands... "Jagiya... if I'd known that Christmas was gonna stress you out so much, I wouldn't have invited my family. I'm sorry." 

Seunghyun squeezed his hands. "It's alright. What's the worst thing that could happen? Wait... don't tell me..." 

A few nights later Seunghyun was lying awake thinking about the next day and getting more and more nervous. He turned over and stared at Jiyong wishing he'd wake up already. He shifted closer and hugged him, letting a sigh escape. 

"Mmm... jagiya... what's wrong?" Seunghyun kissed his cheek. "Nothing... go back to sleep." Jiyong turned so that he could spoon his lover. "It's tomorrow, right? Relax... they already like you from Skype, you've got nothing to worry about." 

Seunghyun turned to face him. "I'm sorry... I just don't want to fuck it up." Jiyong chuckled. "You won't... just be yourself. I love you... they will too." Seunghyun nodded. "Okay... I just... I'm so happy with you and... and..." 

Jiyong kissed him. "I am too, with you. Nothing's gonna change that." Seunghyun pressed forward to kiss him again and soon they were becoming heated. "Fuck jagiya..." Seunghyun moaned as Jiyong rolled on top of him and reached between his legs. 

Jiyong set a fast pace as he wrapped Seunghyun's long legs around his waist and began thrusting. He leaned down to connect their lips and also trailed open mouthed kisses down his lover's long neck, biting and sucking wetly. Seunghyun threw his head back in ecstasy as his prostate was struck and arched up off of the bed. "Fuck Jiyong... so good... oh fuck." 

Jiyong begin to pump Seunghyun's leaking cock as he ground mercilessly into his sweet spot, knowing just how to bring him the most pleasurable of climaxes. When he leaned down to bite and suck on Seunghyun's earlobe he could see his eyes rolling back and he pulled out to his tip and slammed back in with full force. Seunghyun came undone, body shaking and cock emptying between them, Jiyong followed right after him... his cock being milked dry by Seunghyun's tight heat. 

Once they were snuggled up again, Jiyong kissed Seunghyun's head. "Feel better now jagiya?" Seunghyun yawned. "Mmm hmm. I'm gonna miss that though." Jiyong hummed. "Hmm... miss what?" Seunghyun was drifting off. "The sex." Jiyong's eyes popped open. "What do you mean... miss the sex? Where's the sex going?" 

Seunghyun was almost out now and he burrowed closer to Jiyong's chest. "Your family... can't." Jiyong raised a brow. "Jagi... my family will be here for eight days... you're not saying what I think you are, right? Jagiya? Jagi?" Jiyong sighed, Seunghyun was out cold. They'd have to talk about it in the morning. He knew his jagiya... no way he'd go without for eight days.

"You can't be serious?" Seunghyun nodded as he fed the dogs. "Jiyong... you know how nervous I am about this visit. You can't expect us to be fucking with your parents and sister sleeping in the house. I'd be a nervous wreck... I'd probably vomit on your dick." 

Jiyong hugged him, trying to make light of the situation. "Okay... so no oral... that way my dick will be vomit free." Seunghyun shoved him. "I'm serious... Jesus... I'd fucking die if they heard us. No... no way. We can wait. I need to make a good impression. Please... can't you support me on this?" Jiyong hugged him. "Of course. Whatever you need to be more comfortable." 

"So... what time do the in laws arrive?" Seunghyun was cleaning up his station. "At 3:00. Jiyong's picking me up any minute so we can meet them at the airport." Youngbae smiled. "Are you excited to meet them face to face?" Seunghyun frowned and clutched Baby. "If excited is feeling like I want to simultaneously vomit and claw my eyes out... then yes I'm fucking ecstatic." 

Soohyuk laughed. "That good, huh? You want Seungri to mix you a relaxing drink?" Seunghyun shook his head. "That's the last thing I need. Showing up blasted... a great impression." Soohyuk shrugged. "It's better than vomiting on them." 

Seunghyun's phone rings and he smiles. "Hey... shouldn't you be here by now?" Jiyong coughs awkwardly. "Jagiya... I've got a problem. The booth has a wiring issue and I can't leave until I'm sure it's fixed." Seunghyun feels the cold sweat breaking out on his neck. "What? Can't Xin handle it?" 

Jiyong sighs. "I'm sorry jagiya... I'm the music guy... you know that. Listen, I'll text my parents so that when they land they can get a cab. Don't worry, it's fine." Seunghyun groaned. "No... they just flew like a million fucking hours to see you..." Jiyong corrects him. "Us... to see us." 

Seunghyun snorts. "Okay... us. That would be horrible to have no one there to greet them." Jiyong smiled. "Really jagiya? Thank you. I'll make it up to you." Seunghyun sighed. "Just hurry... okay. I love you." Jiyong nodded. "I will... promise. Love you too." 

"Fuck Seungri is this even the right terminal?" Seungri nodded. "It is and relax I can feel the tension radiating off of you." Seunghyun sighs. "Is it too late to hit the lounge?" Seungri pushes him into a seat. "Yes. Their plane landed ten minutes ago. They should be here any..." 

"Seunghyun? Is that you?" Seunghyun looks at Seungri panic stricken and then at the spitting image of Jiyong in female form. "Dami...h... hello." He's so nervous that he starts bowing and she laughs at him. "How cute... save that for my parents though." He turns red and chews on his lips. "S... sorry. Oh... Dami... this is my friend, Seungri.... Seungri... Jiyong's sister, Dami." 

They're joined by the elder Kwons and Seunghyun thinks he might actually pass out. Mrs. Kwon is polite but quiet and Mr. Kwon is quiet... and grumpy. Even Seungri's constant pleasant chatter gets nowhere with the man. After a while the indefatigable younger man finally gives up and drives them in silence. 

When they get to the house, thankfully Jiyong is there. His parents perk up at the sight of him and after a short visit and a quick tour they excuse themselves to unwind after their long trip. Jiyong gives Seunghyun a big hug. "Thanks for picking them up, jagiya. Wasn't so bad, right?"

Seunghyun shrugged. "Is your father always so grumpy or is he tired?" Jiyong frowned. "Jagiya... he just got off of a long flight, he's tired." Seunghyun nodded. "I guess. I'm glad that you get to spend Christmas with your family." Jiyong pulled him close. "Our family. Do I get to kiss you?" Seunghyun smiled and connected their mouths. "Love you." Jiyong groaned. "Love you too." 

The next morning Jiyong's parents are in the kitchen when Seunghyun enters to feed the dogs. "Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Kwon. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Kwon smiles. "It was fine. I wanted to prepare breakfast... unless that's your job?" Seunghyun laughed, but stopped when he saw the look on Mrs. Kwon's face. She began speaking in Korean to her husband and although Seunghyun was not fluent, he was able to pick up enough to know that she was upset about Jiyong's 'wife' not being able to perform his duties.

He didn't even realize that Jiyong was there until he began speaking as well. Dami wandered in and stood leaning against the wall, smirk etched on her face as she took it all in. Seunghyun began to feel very out of place and he did the only thing he could think of... he fled the scene. Grabbing Gaho and Baby's leashes he bolted out the back door. 

He was halfway down the street before Jiyong caught up with him. "Jagiya! Hey... wait for me! Goddamnit jagiya wait!" Seunghyun stopped walking as Jiyong caught up. "How much did you understand?" Seunghyun snorted. "Enough to know that your parents think I'm your wife and a fucking piss poor one at that." 

Jiyong sighed. "They're old fashioned... living in Korea it's hard for them to understand the whole gay thing. I mean they get it, but they still expect certain rolls to be carried out in the relationship. It's not that they don't like you..." 

Seunghyun snorted. "No... they just wish I was a fucking woman or at the very least a better housewife." Jiyong sighed. "Jagiya... I explained to them that we're equal partners and that if you cooked they'd have to spend the rest of the week in the hospital." Seunghyun chuckles despite how hurt he is. "Fuck you... I can boil an egg." 

Jiyong laughs, taking his free hand. "No you really can't. I don't know how, but you fuck that up too." Seunghyun rolls his eyes. "I hate you." Jiyong shakes his head. "Nah... you love me." The stylist frowns. "Fine then I hate your parents." Jiyong barks out a laugh. "Okay... that I can live with." 

"I fucking hate them. I never thought I'd say this in my life, but I can't wait for my mother to get here." Youngbae looks over from his client. "They can't be that bad. Maybe your just being too sensitive." Seunghyun scoffed. "Sensitive? Ask Seungri, he met them. They're monsters." 

Seungri walks over. "They were pretty grumpy. The sister was cute though." Seunghyun nodded. "That's because she looks like Jiyong. How am I gonna survive seven more days with these people?" Soohyuk plopped down in his chair. "No one likes their in laws. Just be glad they live so far away." 

Later that afternoon Jiyong walks in followed by his sister and mother. Seungri smiles and greets them. "Seunghyun didn't mention that you were coming in." Jiyong shrugged. "He didn't know. The ladies wanted to see the salon... maybe get a cut if he's not too busy." Seungri's mouth fell open. "Ah... he's in the back room... I'll go get him." Jiyong shook his head. "No... I'll go." 

Seunghyun is sprawled out on the little couch watching Days with Soohyuk. He needs this reprieve, especially after the morning he had. "Hey... sorry to interrupt." Seunghyun turns and sees Jiyong. "Hey... what are you doing here? Sit down." Jiyong shakes his head. "I can't jagiya." 

Seunghyun narrowed his eyes. "Oh fuck... you're not alone, are you?" Jiyong smiles. "The ladies wanted to see your salon. Isn't that nice?" Seunghyun frowns. "Fucking awesome." Jiyong glances at Soohyuk who seems to be enjoying this drama much more than the soap on TV and then back to his lover. "Jagiya... maybe this is the icebreaker you guys need." 

Seunghyun sighs. "Fine. At least they don't want their hair styled... that would be just fucking awful." Jiyong clears his throat. "Well... I... uh... I kind of mentioned how good you are and that you always do your own mom's hair..." Seunghyun looks like he's going to pass out. "Oh my fucking god... why? So they can hate me more if I fuck it up?" 

Jiyong shakes his head. "No... jagiya... I just thought... just say you're too busy. It's fine." Seunghyun exhaled. "No... I'm a professional... I can do this." 

Mrs. Kwon sat in Seunghyun's chair as he nervously combed through her wet hair. He hadn't felt this insecure doing his job since his first cut in cosmetology school. Seungri came by and handed Mrs. Kwon a cup of tea and she smiled at him. Then she gestured to Seunghyun to come closer to her. 

"Are all the men in here like you?" Seunghyun blinked at her and then smiled. "Ah... no. Soohyuk and Youngbae are stylists as well, but Bobby is going to school and Seungri is sort of the salon manager." She shook her head. "No... not that. I mean... the gay. Are they all like you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No." She took a sip of her tea. "Oh... which ones?" 

Seunghyun dropped his scissors. "That's... that's not really... " Jiyong wandered over. "How's it going over here? Everybody happy?" Mrs. Kwon smiled. "I'm so proud of you son. You have a hard working wife...even if he can't cook." 

Finally Seunghyun's family arrived and although they're not staying with them, they do provide a buffer. Especially Yeun Jun. Everyone loves him with his bright smile and sweet demeanor. At three years old he's pumped for Christmas.

Mrs. Kwon smiles at the boy. "He's so beautiful. You must be so proud to have a grandson like him." Mrs. Choi nodded. "I'm very lucky. Maybe your daughter will give you a wonderful grandchild too." Mrs. Kwon sighs. "I hope so because the wife my Jiyong has chosen won't be giving us any." 

Mrs. Choi frowns. "What wife? If anyone if the wife it's Jiyong not my Seunghyun." Mrs. Kwon huffs. "Please... your son is the gay... he's definitely the wife." Mrs. Choi laughed. "Your son is the gay too. Why do you think they're together?" Mrs. Kwon scoffs. "Jiyong is a good Korean boy... he's not the gay... he's confused." 

Mrs. Choi narrows her eyes. "Are you saying Seunghyun isn't a good Korean boy?" Mrs. Kwon nodded. "This is exactly what I'm saying." Mrs. Choi is livid. "How dare you!" Seung-Won enters the room and his eyes go wide. "What's going on in here?" Mrs. Choi turns to him. "Seung-Won... I want to sue this woman! She said that Seunghyun wasn't a good Korean boy." 

Seung-Won sighed. "Ladies... let's calm down. What's this about?" They both start talking at once and he shakes his head. "One at a time." Mrs. Kwon frowns. "She's upset because her son is the gay and the wife. It's not my fault he was raised with no Korean values." 

Mrs. Choi huffs. "Seung-Won... tell her that Jiyong is also the gay and he's the wife... not Seunghyun." Seung-Won rubbed his temple. "Okay... calm down." Jiyong walked into the room pulling Seunghyun by the hand. "Yes... calm down. I can't believe that you two are fighting about this on Christmas. Let's set the record straight... we... Seunghyun and I are both gay. We are together for what I hope will be forever." 

He looked over at Seunghyun. "I was going to do this in a more intimate setting, but y'all keep fighting and it seems I better make this public. Seunghyun... I love you... I know I'll always love you... will you... will you marry me?" Seunghyun's mouth fell opened and he just stared at Jiyong. 

Jiyong coughed. "Jagiya... you alright?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... s... sorry. Yeah... I'll marry you. Just name the place." Jiyong pulled him in for a hug, kissing him sweetly. Mrs. Kwon cleared her throat. "Does this mean..." 

Jiyong sighed. "No mom. No one is the wife. We're both men... husbands... we'll be husbands and equal partners." Mrs. Choi smirked. "I knew my Seunghyun wasn't the wife." Seunghyun couldn't help laughing. "Jesus... leave it to the Chois to be smug." 

Later, as they lie in bed together Seunghyun kissed Jiyong. "I'm pretty lucky to have you." Jiyong smiled, rubbing his back. "The feeling is very mutual. Hey... am I crazy or were you talking to my dad before you came to bed?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "No... I was. He was really nice to me. I guess he didn't like the whole living together while being unwed thing. He actually welcomed me into the family... it was sweet. I guess he's not so scary after all. Your mother on the other hand... she's a fucking dragon lady... no offense." Jiyong laughed. "None taken. Yours is quite the character as well." 

Seunghyun laughed. "Now you know why I'm so fucking neurotic. Jiyong... thank you for putting up with all of my quirks." Jiyong kissed him. "I like your quirks. They're sexy." Seunghyun smirked. "Sexy huh? Three more days mister... you can wait." Jiyong groaned. "But I proposed... shouldn't we..." 

Seunghyun turned over. "No. Good night." Jiyong sighed. "Fine. Good night jagiya." One minute later Seunghyun was on top of Jiyong kissing him hungrily. "Hey! I thought you said no?" Seunghyun ran his hands all over Jiyong's chest. "You trying to change my mind?" Jiyong shook his head and flipped them over as Seunghyun squealed. "Nope... never."


	19. DO YOU OR DON'T YOU?

Jiyong entered the house and hung his coat up. "Jagiya? Where are you?" Seunghyun stepped out from from the bedroom. "Oh hey, you're back early. How'd it go?" Jiyong closed the distance and gave him a kiss. "Really well. Looks like the site is gonna be just fine." 

Seunghyun smiled. "So that's it then. You'll be opening up another place?" Jiyong nodded, heading towards the kitchen. "It's gonna take some time and a lot of work, but yeah... that's the plan." Seunghyun followed him. "That's exciting, I'm really proud of you."

Jiyong nodded. "Thanks. It's a lot of fucking work and I'm sorry, but it'll be long hours as well." Seunghyun sighed. "That's okay... I'll be here for you." Jiyong grabbed a beer and sat at the table. "So... I was thinking.... when it's all over we'll both need a little vacation." He tossed some brochures onto the table. "Let's plan one so we have something to look forward to."

Seunghyun picked one up. "Hawaii? Are you trying to kill me? Do you know how long of a flight that is? No fucking way." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Keep looking... I just grabbed a bunch." Seunghyun sorted through them and after much deliberation, they decided on the island of St. Kitts which would only be about a 3.5 hour flight. Seunghyun could stay 'sedated' for that long easily. 

Over the next few months, Jiyong worked his ass off to get the new place up and running... not to mention keep his present club going strong. It was tough, working his regular hours at G-Spot at night and then all day at the site to oversee the progress. 

He and Seunghyun were slated to go away for ten glorious days and when they returned, the new lounge... Peaceminusone would have its grand opening. Jiyong had envisioned it as more of an artsy bar where people could go, grab a cocktail and some good food while relaxing in a lounge atmosphere surrounded by art.

Jiyong checked the time and headed into TOPstyle smiling at Seungri. "Hey, how are you?" Seungri smiled back. "Good, but Seunghyun isn't here." Jiyong raised a brow. "Oh no? We had a lunch date. Did he forget?" 

Seungri shook his head. "No... he and Hyuk had to run to the beauty supply shop. They should be back any minute." Youngbae walked over. "While they're gone... how's the wedding plans coming along? Does he suspect?" 

Jiyong shook his head. "No, he's clueless." Seungri blinked. "I still don't understand why you can't just tell him that you're planning the wedding on your vacation." Jiyong sighed. "You know how he is. Whenever I even tried to get him to plan a wedding he'd start hyperventilating over the details. This way, he just needs to show up and we get married." 

Youngbae smiled. "It's kind of romantic in a fucked up way." Soohyuk and Seunghyun walked in at that moment. Seunghyun blinked at Youngbae. "What's romantic? Did Soohyuk finally make a move on you?" Youngbae looked disgusted. Ah... no." 

Jiyong chuckled. "Ready to go jagiya, I'm starving?" Seunghyun nodded. "Just one minute. Come with me, I've got something to show you." Seunghyun dragged him into the back room and pulled out a bag. "I was gonna wait until later to show you, but you'll be at the club so I really can't. I'm just too excited about it." 

Jiyong raises an eyebrow. "Okay... so what is it?" Seunghyun opened the bag, huge grin on his face. "Before we came in today, Baby and I did a little shopping. Look what we picked up. I can't fucking wait to see you in these." 

Jiyong smirks as he hold up the small bathing suit. "Jagiya... you're such a naughty boy." Then he catches a glimpse of the other item in the bag. "Hey... who are those for?" Seunghyun licks his lips. "Those are for me."

Jiyong groans. "Fuck... now I'm the one who can't wait." Seunghyun drops the bag, attaching himself to Jiyong. "Fuck Jiyong... I miss you so much." Jiyong nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He'd been so busy lately that they'd hardly had any intimate contact. 

Jiyong kissed his neck. "Jagiya.... fuck." Seunghyun shuddered in his embrace, moaning and pressing closer. "Ji... Jiyong." Their lips collide and they're both lost in the feeling, hands beginning to roam as Seunghyun's moans increase in volume. 

Seungri wanders back to retrieve something and screams at the sight before him. Soohyuk raises a sharp brow at him as he hurries back up front. "What was that scream for?" Seungri looked disgusted. "I'm so not gay." Youngbae chuckles. "What?" Seungri pointed. "Seunghyun and Jiyong... they're... theyre..." 

Soohyuk's eyes light up and be hurries to the break room, disappointed to find them on their way out. Seunghyun eyes him. "Looking for something, Hyuk?" Soohyuk shrugged. "Seungri said you were fucking, I came to see if it was true." Seungri sputtered. "I did not! I... I..." 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Jesus... can't a man kiss his fucking fiancé in peace without everyone around him freaking the fuck out?" Soohyuk smirks. "No... please... kiss away. By the way, when are you two gonna get married? You've been engaged for so long." Seunghyun visibly pales. "It... it takes a lot of planning and... and... its really none of your fucking business." 

Jiyong eyes Seunghyun over lunch. "Jagiya, are you excited about the trip?" Seunghyun nodded. "Very. I can't wait to have you all to myself. What about you?" Jiyong smiled. "I am. I just hope it turns out the way that I hope it will." Seunghyun raises a brow. "Oh... and how is that?" Jiyong reached over and takes his hand. "Just... the best trip of our lives that's all." 

Seunghyun's mouth turns up into a kitten smile. "Oh... you're so sweet. You're killing me with all this romantic shit, I hope you're happy." Jiyong snorted. "Yeah... it's my evil plan... kill you with romance." The stylist licked his lips. "I can't wait." 

"Seungri... you'll be sure to take him for two walks a day, right?" Seungri nodded, leaning down to pet Gaho. "I will, I will. How many times are we gonna go over this? It's not that difficult." Seunghyun frowned and crouched down to hug the sharpei. "I'm sorry that you can't come with us like your sister can. It's not favoritism, I swear. Honestly your daddy wouldn't let me bring you so blame him."

Jiyong stands behind him shaking his head. "Hey! Don't tell him that. He'll think you love him more." Seunghyun stood up. "Only because I do. Poor boy... left all alone." Jiyong sighed. "Jagiya... we've been over this... Gaho is just too big to bring. Seungri will take good care of him. Shit... Xin would have taken good care of him, but you won't let him." The stylist frowned. "That's because he gives Gaho beer and that's not good for him."

Jiyong sighed. "Jagi... we have to go. We need to have time for you to... relax before the flight." Seunghyun turned towards him, wide eyed. "Fuck... you're right. I almost forgot. Bye Seungri... see you in ten days." 

"Jiyong... I love it here. It's gorgeous." Jiyong smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'm so glad that you like it. I think we're going to have a great trip." Suddenly Jiyong's phone vibrates in his pocket. "Shit... hang on jagi... I need to take this. Why don't you get changed and when I'm done, we'll head to the pool for lunch." 

They spent a lazy afternoon by the pool having lunch and sipping banana daiquiris as they enjoyed the warm Caribbean weather. "You want to hit a club tonight or have a quiet dinner?" Seunghyun sighed. "Do you remember when we went to south beach together and ate at the restaurant with all the beds in it?" 

Jiyong nodded. "Yeah... sure. I thought it was pretty sexy... you did not." Seunghyun scoffed. "Of course I did. I was so fucking turned on being there with you... fuck it was all that I could do to control myself." Jiyong's eyes darken. "I wish I'd known that then." 

Seunghyun sits on his lap. "You know it now and that's what I want to do tonight." Jiyong tilted his head. "Jagiya... I'm not sure that they have that restaurant here." Seunghyun smiled and kissed him chastely. "They have room service and we have a bed. This way we don't need clothes." 

Jiyong groaned. "Jagiya... you're killing me." Seunghyun smirked. "Good... I wouldn't want you to lose interest." 

The next morning, Jiyong graciously takes Baby out because Seunghyun is pretty tired from all the makeup sex. Not that they were fighting, but Jiyong's been busy so they're making up for lost time. The stylist is awakened by the annoying buzzing of a phone. He throws off the covers and gropes around until he finds it. 

It's Seungri... only he's calling Jiyong's phone and not his. "Hello... Seungri." The younger man sighed. "Jiyong... I've been trying to reach you since last night." Seunghyun panics and sits up. "Oh my god... is something wrong with my sweet boy?!" Seungri realizes that it's Seunghyun and not Jiyong. "Seunghyun... hi... how's the weather there? Hot right?" 

Seunghyun pushes himself off of the mattress. "Seungri! What's wrong? Is Gaho okay? Fuck... I knew we shouldn't have left him." Seungri shakes his head rapidly. "No, no, no... he's good... great even." Jiyong walks into their suit at that moment. "Hey... I forgot my phone." 

Seunghyun waves it at him. "It's Seungri and he won't tell me what's wrong with Gaho. Why else would he call you?" Jiyong remains calm and takes the phone. "Seungri... what's wrong?" Seungri exhales. "Sorry Jiyong. We wanted you to know that we'll be arriving later this afternoon. We didn't want to spoil the surprise." 

Jiyong nodded. "No problem Seungri. He can have a few treats a day and that won't spoil his appetite. Just make sure he gets his exercise in. I'll see you soon... thanks." 

They had decided to spend that day over on the neighboring island of Nevis so they grabbed a water taxi and headed to Oualie Beach. Jiyong wanted to keep Seunghyun as far away from their resort as possible because he knew that their friends and family would be arriving that afternoon. Besides, spending the day sprawled out on a hammock drinking margaritas wasn't exactly torture. 

"Jiyong... this is the most beautiful place in the whole fucking world. We should just fucking move here and spend the rest of our lives right here." Jiyong laughed. "Right here? In this hammock... forever?" Seunghyun nodded, sipping on his drink. "Definitely. It's perfect. So... can we?" 

Jiyong sighed. "I think you're forgetting a few little things." Seunghyun scoffed. "What? Our careers? We can start new ones. I'll be a... what's that thing when you draw people for money only its exaggerated?" Jiyong blinked at him. "A caricature artist? Can you even draw?"

Seunghyun waved his hand in the air. "I'm artistic... I was raised by my mother... it only stands to reason that I can draw people with exaggerated flaws." Jiyong smiled at him. "I'm not sure that's how it works. What about me? What will I do?" Seunghyun rolled towards him, half draping over him. "You... you will be G Dragon and do what you do... be sexy as fuck." 

Jiyong smirked. "I really like these bathing suits." Seunghyun dropped his empty glass on the ground. "You and me both. Is it me or does the beach make you horny?" Jiyong nipped at his lips. "It's not the beach... it's all you." 

"I think the heat is starting to get to me." Jiyong raised a brow. "Really? You alright jagiya?" Seunghyun nodded, closing the door to their suite. "I guess so. I just... I swear I just saw my mother getting on an elevator." Jiyong's eyebrows shot up. "Your mother! That's bizarre." Seunghyun laughed. "Could've been worse I guess... I could have thought I saw your mother. I don't think I'd be able to sleep thinking anyone who even looks like that bitch was here. No offense." Jiyong shook his head. "No of course... none taken." 

When Seunghyun goes into the bathroom to freshen up Jiyong calls Hye Youn. "Hey... how's the pre honeymoon going?" Jiyong looked around nervously. "It's good. Listen... your brother thought he saw your mom getting in an elevator. Can you all just be a little more careful please?" Hye Youn cringed. "Sorry. I didn't realize she was wandering around. We'll be more careful. See you tomorrow... at the wedding. I'm so excited!" Jiyong laughed. "Thanks and me too." 

"Jiyong... you look so nice. Aren't you a little overdressed for the beach though?" Jiyong pulled him close and kissed him. "Jagiya... this morning we're doing something different. Get dressed, you're gonna love it." He handed him his own pair of white pants and top.

Seunghyun eyed him suspiciously. "What's going on? You're being weird." Jiyong pushed him towards the bathroom. "Is it weird to want to spend a romantic morning with my fiancé? Now come on... get moving." 

Seunghyun finished styling his hair and pulled on the shirt that Jiyong had given him. He'd chosen to modify the look by adding a white wife beater underneath so that he could keep it unbuttoned and add a few necklaces. Once he was satisfied, he went in search of Jiyong. He found him on their terrace... on the phone.

"Yeah... sounds great. Thank you." Seunghyun picked up Baby. "Who are you constantly talking to lately? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were having an affair." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Jagiya... it's business. You know... the new lounge. You look gorgeous. Are you ready?"

"So they have this really nice lounge on the beach and I thought it would be nice to go this morning. The view is spectacular." Jiyong was guiding Seunghyun along by the small of his back. "Okay... but why didn't you mention it before and what's with the couple's outfits?" 

Jiyong smiled. "It's very popular in Korea jagiya... I guess I just thought it'd be cute. Don't you like it?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... It's sweet... it just doesn't seem like you... It's more like... Oh my fucking god... what the fuck have you done?" 

They had arrived at the beach where Jiyong had arranged for the wedding ceremony to take place. Seunghyun's family was there along with Dongwook , Han Byul, Xin, Teddy, Kush, Choice, Youngbae, Soohyuk and Seungri. Seunghyun took one look at everyone, the minister and at the beautiful flowers and turned around and walked swiftly away clutching baby tightly. 

Jiyong sprinted after him as quickly as he could. "Jagiya! Jagiya! Please wait!" When he finally was able to grab ahold of his arm, Jiyong was breathing hard from his efforts. "Jagiya... where the fuck are you going?" Seunghyun was also breathing hard and near tears. "How could you fucking do that to me?! Who fucking plans a surprise wedding?!"

Jiyong threw his hands up. "Well if I didn't we'd never fucking get married, would we?" Seunghyun blinked at him, mouth open. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think that I don't want to marry you? You unbelievable asshole. How can you say that to me?" Jiyong huffs. "How? Every time I try to bring up planning the wedding you freak the fuck out and put it off. It's been over a year, I'm tired of waiting." 

Seunghyun frowned. "So... so you just planned it behind my back? Maybe I don't even want to get married on this stupid island." Jiyong blinked at him, stunned. "What?! Yesterday you never wanted to leave here, remember? What changed?" 

Seunghyun frowned. "Yesterday I had four margaritas and you were practically naked. I was drunk and fucking horny. Today I'm the dumb bitch who can't even plan his own wedding... and everybody knows it." Jiyong sighed. "No one thinks that. Everyone thought it was pretty romantic. You're getting too upset."

Seunghyun begins pacing, holding Baby tighter. "Everyone thinks it's romantic? How fucking nice. Meanwhile, everyone thinks I'm incapable of running my life. I can you know... I run a business and... and I have a home... and... and I've managed to clothe and feed myself all this time. Okay so Seungri feeds me at work and you feed me at home, but I balance my check book... more or less." 

Jiyong approaches him slowly. "Are you finished? Look Jagiya... if this is freaking you out I'll tell everyone that it's off for now. I won't force you. I just... I just wanted to have this special day with you. I've told you before that I don't care if we just go to the courthouse with Seungri and Xin. I just want to marry you." Seunghyun chewed on his lips. "And... and you won't be mad or..."

Jiyong closed his eyes. "Jagiya... I love you. I'm not going to stop loving you, but I'm not going to lie... I'm disappointed that you don't seem even interested in marrying me." Seunghyun snuffled. "Ji... Jiyong... no... I... I... do... it's just... it's terrifying and... and..." Jiyong stroked his face. "It's just us, jagiya. That's nothing to be afraid of." 

Seunghyun nodded. "Okay." Jiyong connected their foreheads. "By okay do you mean..." Seunghyun smiled. "I'll marry you today." Jiyong smiled back. "I love you jagiya." The stylist hugged him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you Jiyong... so fucking much." 

Jiyong gave him a chaste kiss. "I guess I shouldn't have just sprung this on you. I'm sorry." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... it's a beautiful place for a wedding. You're right and it is a romantic gesture." Jiyong smiled. "Jagiya... are you ready to get married today?" Seunghyun laughed. "I am. So... after this romantic wedding I'll be expecting big things on my honeymoon too."


End file.
